My clarity
by LaFidelMon
Summary: Post 2x22 OUAT. Storybrooke se ha salvado pero ¿a qué precio? Henry ha sido secuestrado y la única oportunidad de salvarle la tienen aquellos que van a bordo del Jolly Roger: Hook, Rumpelstiltskin, Snow, Charming, Emma y Regina. Las cosas entre ellas dos parece que se han movido a un nuevo nivel pero nadie dijo que fuera a ser fácil. Quizás a lo largo de la historia pase a rated M.
1. Capítulo 1 Camino a Nunca Jamás

**Capítulo 1. Camino a Nunca Jamás**

_- Te quiero, Henry… - su voz estaba quebrada por el profundo nudo que se abría paso por su garganta. – desearía ser lo suficientemente fuerte para parar esto… pero no lo soy._

_Se echó a llorar, poco le importaba que estuvieran presentes los que habían sido sus enemigos durante tanto tiempo. Si iban a morir quería hacerlo siéndole sincera a la persona que más le importaba, su hijo. El pequeño la miró y sin decir una sola palabra se acercó lentamente a ella, abrazándola. Regina notó en aquel abrazo todo el calor que había faltado en los anteriores… se sentía bien consigo misma, por primera vez en mucho tiempo… aquello era lo correcto. _

_Se hizo un gran estruendo y de repente un haz de luz entró cubriendo toda la sala. No podía ver nada. El escenario estaba cambiando y se oían pasos "Henry, necesito protegerle" aquella calidez la había abandonado._

_- ¿Henry? – musitó en busca de respuesta - ¿…Dónde estás?_

_La morena avanzó a penas unos pasos a tientas, esperando una contestación que no llegaba. La luz cegadora fue disminuyendo y un fuerte olor a mar se transportaba en el aire "¿Esto es el puerto?", parpadeó. _

_Delante tenía a Greg y a Tamara, dos figuras sobradamente conocidas y a las que hubiera deseado no ver jamás. Sin embargo, lo que más le sorprendió fue ver a su hijo esposado en medio de ambos._

_- Soltadle – les inquirió alzando la mano de forma amenazante – de lo contrario vas a conocer una tortura muchísimo peor que aquel juego de muñecas por el que me hiciste pasar a mí. _

_La extraña pareja tan solo sonrió y lanzó algo al agua "una judía mágica" mientras retrocedían aproximándose al borde del puerto. Fueron tan solo unos segundos, Regina se echó a correr a la par que veía como aquellos tres saltaban al agua, saltaban para adentrarse en el portal que acababan de abrir. Corría pero sus pasos no la llevaban a ningún lado, no podía moverse, lo único que podía hacer era ver cómo su hijo caía por aquel agujero y se perdía para siempre. Le había perdido. Todo, absolutamente todo, era su culpa. La oscuridad invadió el lugar y unas voces en su cabeza empezaron a aturdirla "el amor es una debilidad, Regina", "todo ha sido tu culpa", "siempre serás la reina malvada". Mientras ella intentaba callarlas la desesperación la iba consumiendo y tan solo gritaba que la dejaran en paz…_

_[…]_

Abrió los ojos cautelosamente y el ligero vaivén del barco la transportó a la verdadera realidad que estaba viviendo. Había tenido una pesadilla. Se llevó las manos a la cabeza y se secó las gotas de sudor que resbalaban por su frente "no sé si podré aguantar esto…", dejó caer el peso del cuerpo sobre sus rodillas y respiró hondo. Necesitaba aire. Salió a cubierta, la noche cubría el cielo con su manto y el Jolly Roger estaba iluminado por una tenue luz de luna. Se apoyó en uno de los bordes del barco a contemplar el oleaje cuando algo la distrajo de sus pensamientos:

- ¿Regina? – se giró e inmediatamente reconoció aquel destello dorado.

- Sí… ¿Qué haces aquí Emma? – preguntó sin dejar de observar el mar, no sabía exactamente por qué pero la presencia de la rubia hacia que se le tensaran los músculos.

- Hook me ha dejado al cargo del timón mientras él duerme un rato, decidimos turnarnos – no la veía pero sabía perfectamente que se estaba acercando a ella con las manos puestas en los bolsillos "seguramente tendrá ese posado tan interesante suyo", pensó. – yo iba a preguntarte a ti lo mismo… ¿Qué haces despierta?

La sheriff se situó a su lado, apoyando ambos brazos en la repisa y escrutándola con la mirada.

- No podía dormir – respondió con el tono más neutral que fue capaz de encontrar.

- Te entiendo… yo tampoco podría, por eso acepté encargarme del timón… - sonrió brevemente – al menos quería tener la cabeza ocupada en algo.

- Buena jugada, señorita Swan – por primera vez en la noche se giró para verla, encontrándose de frente con aquellos ojos azules, estaba preciosa y le dolía admitirlo – ojalá pudiera encontrar algo en lo que ocuparme yo también.

- Podemos charlar, he dejado el piloto automático – contestó casi inmediatamente con una sonrisa divertida en la cara.

- ¿"Piloto automático"? – la morena alzó una ceja incapaz de comprender aquello.

- Sí, bueno… - Emma apartó la mirada y rió entrecortadamente, mientras se apartaba un mechón de cabello de la cara – como tan sólo tenía que mantener el rumbo bloqueé el timón con un trozo de madera, de ese modo sigue en la misma posición sin necesidad de estar aguantándolo yo.

- Un momento… Sheriff Swan… ¿No decía que se quería mantener ocupada? - la morena se cruzó de brazos y le lanzó un reproche que más bien escondía ciertas ganas de juego entre líneas.

- Y así era. Estuve manteniendo el timón todo el rato hasta que te vi aparecer por cubierta – argumentó mirándola fijamente.

Regina notó como un leve rubor encendía sus mejillas "¿Por qué demonios me pondré así por su sola presencia?", se maldijo a si misma, tenía cosas más importantes de las que preocuparse.

- ¿Quiere tener una de nuestras discusiones? – preguntó, divertida.

- Nah – la rubia se encogió de hombros – quiero tener tu compañía, se que puede sonar extraño pero… entiendo cómo te debes sentir y probablemente tú eres la persona que mejor me entiende a mí en estos momentos.

Regina no se esperaba esa respuesta, era demasiado madura pero, a fin de cuentas, las circunstancias requerían de ello.

- Estaré encantada de hacerlo – respondió la morena con una amplia sonrisa en el rostro.

- Sabes… adoro esa sonrisa – pronunció Emma, haciendo que la alcaldesa parpadeara, confusa.

- ¿Qué sonrisa? – para cuando había preguntado ya era demasiado tarde, se dio cuenta de lo estúpida que sonaba pero no podía remediarlo.

- La tuya – hizo una breve pausa- me he fijado y solo hay dos personas a las que sonrías así en todo el pueblo: a Henry y a mí.

¿Aquello era cierto? La alcaldesa estaba perpleja, no se había dado cuenta de sus reacciones para con Emma "yo… le sonrío de forma… ¿especial?", todo aquello se le antojaba demasiado difícil como para atajarlo en ese momento. Lo único que tenía claro era que agradecía la presencia de la rubia, como casi siempre aparecía en los momentos en que más necesitaba a alguien, aunque le costara admitirlo. Cuando creía que Henry no iba a volver a despertar ella había estado ahí. Cuando todos se alzaron en su contra solo una persona detuvo al Dr. Whale. Cuando creía que iba a morir sola en aquella mina, cuando todo estaba perdido alguien pronunció aquella frase que lo cambiaría todo: quizás _nosotras_ podamos. Puede que por eso le sonriera de forma especial, a fin de cuentas era lo más lógico "será agradecimiento".

- No me había dado cuenta – fingió intentando disimular indiferencia – sonrío a mucha gente.

- Por favor, Regina… - Emma hizo una breve reverencia – es de ti de quien estamos hablando, no sueles ir regalando sonrisas tan sinceras a cualquiera.

La morena negó con la cabeza reprimiendo una carcajada ante la actitud de la sheriff. Lo cierto es que siempre conseguía distraerla de cualquier problema.

- Veo que estáis de parloteo – una voz grave las sacudió por detrás – Emma, querida, ¿no ibas a encargarte del timón?

Hook se acercaba a paso firme y con una mirada encendida, no parecía haberle sentado nada bien la "triquiñuela" que había llevado a cabo la rubia. Ésta miró a la morena y le guió el ojo poco antes de dirigirse al capitán:

- Lo siento, lo siento… solo quería mirar las olas un segundo y me encontré con Regina – con el brazo le hizo una señal a la morena para que le siguiera el juego.

- Sí, solo ha sido un momento – añadió ésta al segundo – además yo ya me iba…

A la morena le pareció que la cara de Emma se tornaba en una mezcla de preocupación y decepción al oír esas palabras.

- Las dos os podéis ir, no pienso abandonar mi precioso Jolly Roger a una persona que cree que esto es un crucero por el mediterráneo – espetó desde lo alto de la cubierta el capitán con cierta burla – así que, señoritas, buenas noches.

La rubia sacudió la cabeza y la miró: - ¿Nos vamos pues?

- Por favor – contestó la alcaldesa mientras seguía los pasos de Emma, que ya avanzaba hacia los camarotes.

Una vez dentro Regina volvió a sentir aquel pánico que antes había olvidado. No quería dormir, no quería recordar que había perdido a Henry, no quería volver a tener esas pesadillas… Se apoyó torpemente en la pared del pequeño pasillo que conducía a los dormitorios, cerró los ojos e intentó respirar hondo para tranquilizarse. En aquel instante, y sin que pudiera haberse percatado, notó una fuerte opresión contra su cuerpo. No era nada desagradable, al contrario, se sentía bien… era reconfortante. Abrió los ojos y se encontró a si misma hundiendo la cabeza en el hombro de la sheriff, que la abrazaba con fuerza.

- No te preocupes… se que esto es difícil, yo también lo estoy sufriendo – la voz de Emma era un leve susurro en sus oídos - no te voy a dejar sola.

Tras escuchar aquello ambas entraron en el camarote de la morena y ésta se tumbó en la cama, seguida de Emma. Aquella escena era de lo más extraña, jamás se habría imaginado a si misma compartiendo habitación con la hija de Snow y, mucho menos, cama. Sin embargo, en aquel instante la necesitaba. La morena se hizo un pequeño ovillo mientras notaba como la sheriff pasaba el brazo por encima de ella, atrayéndola contra sí y haciendo que se fundieran en un abrazo. Regina miraba la pared del camarote pero el saber que tenía a la rubia tan cerca que podía sentir su aliento chocando contra su nuca le descolocaba.

- Intenta dormir, si pasa cualquier cosa no dudes en decírmelo, estoy aquí – Emma seguía susurrando pero esta vez su tono era mucho más dulce – tan solo cierra los ojos.

Fue en aquel instante que decidió hacerle caso, no sabía si era por el cansancio acumulado, por aquel aroma suyo que la embriagaba, por la calidez que su cuerpo transmitía o simplemente porque era la segunda persona que había conseguido importarle hasta tales extremos. Cerró los ojos mientras notaba cómo la sheriff acariciaba su cabello, dejando que todas aquellas sensaciones la mecieran.

Esa noche fue la primera en muchos años en que Regina Mills pudo conciliar un sueño tranquilo. 


	2. Capítulo 2 Cerrado hasta el amanecer

**Capítulo 2. Cerrado hasta el amanecer**

Regina abrió lentamente los ojos y la inmensa luz que se abría paso desde la ventana del camarote la obligó a parpadear varias veces seguidas, temiendo por la posibilidad de quedarse ciega en aquel instante. No sabía la hora que era y tampoco cuánto había dormido, lo único que tenía claro era que lo había hecho sin despertarse debido a sus pesadillas. De hecho, no había vuelto a tener ninguna. Se frotó perezosamente los ojos con la mano derecha e intentó tapar un bostezo con su extremidad izquierda sin darse cuenta que algo la estaba bloqueando. Miró hacia allí y se encontró con que a ella tenía aferrada una mano, que la cogía entrelazando los dedos. Su vista fue elevándose de la extremidad al brazo, del brazo al hombro, del hombro a… "¡¿Emma?!". El proceso de girar la cara para reseguir aquel cuerpo con la vista la había dejado frente a frente con la sheriff, que dormía plácidamente a escasos centímetros de ella. Tenía el rostro iluminado y una expresión de serenidad e incluso de cierta vulnerabilidad que la hacían irresistible. Por su frente caían mechones descolocados de su cabellera rubia y tenía los labios ligeramente entreabiertos "me pregunto a qué deben saber…", sin darse cuenta la morena se había quedado mirándolos absorta en sus pensamientos. No podía ser. Estaba mirándole la boca a Emma Swan y… ¿le estaba gustando? ¿quería besarla? Aquello era imposible, debía haber otro tipo de explicación más razonable… probablemente también la habría para el hecho que empezara a sentirse realmente incómoda teniendo el cuerpo de la rubia a tanta proximidad. Se encontraba ante una situación peligrosa. No obstante, haciendo que se detuvieran todos sus pensamientos, empezó a notar que los labios de la sheriff se movían hasta que llegaron a pronunciar:

- No estás sola… - balbuceaba en sueños - …Regina.

La morena abrió los ojos de par en par "está soñando… ¿conmigo?" aquello la había cogido por sorpresa. Volvió a repasar con la mirada a la mujer que tenía delante y le acarició tiernamente la mejilla, tenía la piel tan suave… Cada vez que la observaba notaba como no podía reprimir una sonrisa y una sensación de estupidez adolescente comenzó a invadirla. Para cuando se dio cuenta, escuchó unos pasos que provenían del pasillo y que cada vez se acercaban más a su puerta.

- ¿Regina? ¿Emma, cariño? – aquella era la inconfundible voz de Snow, probablemente estaría extrañada al no haberlas visto desde hacía bastante.

Con una rapidez sobrehumana, Regina empujó el cuerpo de Emma. Esta cayó al suelo con un brusco "¿¡Qué cojon…?!" a la par que Mary Margaret abría la puerta.

- Esto… no es lo que parece – fue lo único que alcanzó a decir la morena, mientras veía la boca de Snow prácticamente desencajarse por la sorpresa.

- Es evidente que estoy interrumpiendo algo – la mujer cerró los ojos y sacudió torpemente las manos – lo… lo siento.

Dicho aquello cerró la puerta y volvieron a oírse unos pasos que se alejaban a gran velocidad del lugar. Emma, por su parte, seguía sentada en el suelo con la mirada perdida y una expresión de no haber entendido nada de lo que acababa de pasar. La alcaldesa se la quedó mirando y soltó una leve carcajada al comprobar el estado de su cabello, completamente alborotado, y lo absurdo de la situación. No le extrañaría que Snow hubiera malinterpretado las cosas, pero ya se encargaría de explicárselo más adelante, ahora parecía que era la rubia quien necesitaba respuestas.

- ¿Ha dormido bien, señorita Swan? – le preguntó, acercándose al borde de la cama e inclinando ligeramente el cuerpo hacia ella.

- ¿Eh? Sí… pero, no lo entiendo… ¿Mary Margaret acaba de entrar por esa puerta o estaba soñando? – Emma se frotaba con ímpetu los ojos y, al terminar, estiró ambos brazos.

- Me temo que si y yo no voy a contarle qué es lo que ha sucedido – la morena sentenció con media sonrisa ladeada.

- ¿Lo que "ha sucedido"? – la sheriff ahora la miraba con mayor confusión en los ojos y un cierto temple infantil que a Regina le divertía.

- Cariño… - se acercó sinuosamente a la rubia, quedándose a milímetros de su oído y le susurró – ya sabes lo que hemos hecho.

Emma se apartó bruscamente, perpleja, con la boca abierta e intentando articular unas palabras que no salían. La alcaldesa dejó pasar unos segundos hasta que al final no pudo reprimirse y se echó a reír.

- Qué divertida te has levantado hoy Regina… - Emma la miraba con despecho por la broma e indignación fingida.

- Es demasiado fácil engañarla, sheriff – la risa cesó y recobró su tez seria – gracias.

- ¿Por qué?

- Por lo de anoche, se que tú también estás mal por… - se tomó un momento porque aun le costaba asimilarlo – por Henry.

- Regina… - Emma se incorporó en cuclillas y apoyó las manos en las rodillas de la morena, mirándola con ternura en los ojos – no te preocupes por mí, se que le traeremos de vuelta.

Regina sabía que no mentía. Todas las veces que la sheriff le había prometido algo lo había cumplido y realmente, era una Charming, así que eso de los rescates y situaciones heroicas lo debía llevar en la sangre. Mientras la miraba, tan de cerca y con ese aspecto de querer salvarles a todos, incluso a ella, no pudo evitar que su corazón diera un vuelco. Sentía como se le aceleraba y como cada vez le costaba más coger aire. Aquella sensación… juraría que tan solo la había sentido una vez y pertenecía a su único amor… "Daniel". Se apartó, necesitaba dejar espacio entre ambas, y se acarició levemente el pelo mientras Emma la seguía escrutando con la mirada, algo sorprendida por su separación.

- Creo que debería ir a mirarse en un espejo, señorita Swan – respondió sagazmente la morena, evitando cualquier comentario que pudiera hacer la sheriff acerca de por qué se había apartado o por qué empezaba a tener las mejillas algo coloradas – lleva un _look_ muy de los ochenta.

Emma se levantó del todo y se tocó el pelo con las manos mientras ponía una mueca de horror en el rostro.

- ¿¡Cómo no me has dicho esto antes!? – le espetó - ¡¿Qué hago ahora?!

La alcaldesa rió por dentro y la miró levantando una ceja.

- Puedo ayudar – dijo mientras con su mano derecha encendía una bola de fuego.

- Qué graciosa… - respondió la sheriff con incredulidad en los ojos.

La reina rió brevemente y le señaló lo que parecía ser el cuarto de baño.

- Date una ducha, yo ya iré después… es evidente que algunas lo necesitan más.

Las mejillas de Emma también recibieron cierto rubor ante aquel comentario pero tan solo se limitó a asentir vergonzosamente. Se giró y avanzó unos pasos hasta el baño hasta llegar la marco de la puerta. Agarrándose a este, se volteó provocadoramente, y la miró fijamente de nuevo guiñándole un ojo.

- ¿Nos duchamos juntas? Te frotaré la espalda – le sugirió poniendo su mejor intento de voz sensual.

La morena la miró de arriba abajo, con una expresión de desdén algo fingida y volvió a encender la bola de fuego.

- Vale, vale, ya me voy – contestó la rubia alargando la última vocal.

Hasta que la puerta del cuarto de baño no se hubo cerrado Regina no cesó su magia. En realidad la idea de ducharse con ella había hecho que el corazón se le volviera a acelerar pero sabía que la rubia estaba haciendo todo aquello tan solo para distraerla y aquello era algo que no sabía si la aliviaba o la decepcionaba. Se puso en pie y se estiró la ropa con un movimiento de manos hábil, ya era hora de que volviera a salir a cubierta. Avanzó por el pasillo y subió velozmente las escaleras, dejando que toda la luz del día la cubriera. Ante ella se encontraba Hook, al timón, Rumpelstinskin al lado de lo que parecía ser una brújula y los Charming amarrando cuerdas. Al verla Snow bajó la mirada torpemente, provocando que Regina sonriera interiormente "realmente si ha malinterpretado las cosas", pensó. Se acercó a Mary Margaret y la tomó del brazo, apartándola del resto ante la atenta mirada de David. Cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente alejadas la reina empezó su tentativa de aclarar las cosas:

- Lo que viste antes… no ha… - se quedó a medias, callada por el dedo índice de Snow que ahora reposaba en sus labios.

- Regina, no te preocupes, todos nos dimos cuenta en la mina… - le dijo con voz calmada y liberando los labios de la alcaldesa, que ahora la miraba perdida.

- ¿Os disteis cuenta de qué? – la reina no entendía nada "lo que pasó en la mina ¿qué tendrá que ver eso ahora?".

- Oh… No me digas que tú no lo sentiste… - la mirada de Snow, tan dulce, tan tierna, hacía que se preguntara por qué diantres estaba aguantando todo aquello, odiaba que la mirara de ese modo.

- Pues al parecer no, así que te agradecería que lo explicaras de una vez – sentenció aguantando la rabia que le estaba provocando.

- Regina, tú misma dijiste que aquel detonador no se detendría ante nada, que ni tú podías hacer algo para pararlo – Snow dibujó una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro – solo hay un tipo de magia que es más poderosa que cualquiera, solo hay un tipo de magia que fue capaz de romper tu maldición y que, por tanto, sería capaz de detener el detonador.

La morena recordó cómo Emma había roto la maldición después de besar a Henry en la mejilla, aquella era magia que provenía de…

- El amor verdadero.


	3. Capítulo 3 Confrontación interna

**Antes de nada, muchísimas gracias por todas las reviews! Me ha hecho ilusión ver que la historia parece gustarle a alguien y espero que no defraude a lo largo de los capítulos D: Saludos y Viva la SwanQueen! (los gifs de tumblr empiezan a afectar mi mente).**

**Capítulo 3. Confrontación interna**

Paseaba por la cubierta con la mirada perdida, dejando que la brisa del aire meciera sus cabellos.

_- El amor verdadero._

La conversación que había tenido con Snow hacía apenas unos minutos la había dejado pensativa, quizás demasiado para su gusto. No podía cesar el vaivén de imágenes que se sacudían en su cabeza con un denominador común: Emma.

_- Es evidente que no soy la única a la que le sienta mal estar en alta mar – le había dicho con cierto desdén._

_- Regina sabes perfectamente que tengo razón, solo que aun no quieres verlo – Snow se encogía de hombros – y créeme que no es una noticia que David y yo recibamos con muchísimo agrado… pero los sentimientos son libres._

_- ¿Qué sentimientos? ¿De qué me estás hablando? – La alcaldesa se encontraba en estado de shock ante todo aquello y solo era capaz de negarlo con hostilidades – deja tus confabulaciones antes de que acabes colmando mi paciencia._

_Aquello último lo había dicho con rabia entre dientes y con el tono más amenazador del que podía hacer gala. Las estupideces de Mary Margaret iban mucho más lejos de lo que se pensaba… había veces que se preguntaba si aquella mujer había dejado o no de ser una niña, pero entonces veía cosas como la que estaba sucediendo y se reafirmaba "sigue siendo toda una mocosa". ¿Amor verdadero? ¿Entre ella y Emma Swan? Antes muerta._

_- Tarde o temprano abrirás los ojos, y por el bien de mi pequeña espero que no tardes demasiado – Mary Margaret le dio una leve y suave caricia en el hombro, con cierto temor a represarías, y se marchó guiñándole un ojo._

Y ahí seguía ella, pensando en todo lo sucedido. Se sentía aprisionada entre cuatro paredes. "¿Quién se cree que es esa maldita Snow? Llegando y llenándome la cabeza de tonterías…" para colmo le había tocado el hombro y eso era algo que no soportaba y que no sabía si estaría dispuesta a aguantar si terminaba convirtiéndose en una rutina. Apoyó los brazos en la repisa del barco y se dedicó a contemplar las vistas, a lo lejos lo único que se veía era agua y más agua. Suspiró. Necesitaba coger aire. Era cierto que su maldición tan solo podía romperse con la fuerza del amor verdadero y esta surgió cuando Emma besó la mejilla de Henry pero… ¿el detonador? Aquello había sido distinto.

Recordaba sus manos, ardiendo por el contacto mantenido de aquella magia, sus fuerzas, que iban disminuyendo a cada segundo, y el flaqueo que inexorablemente se introducía por sus piernas. Todo estaba destinado a fracasar, pero no lo hizo. Cuando tenía a Henry abrazándola, preparada para morir, la rubia se acercó a ella y junto con su magia detuvieron el diamante. También era cierto que, inexplicablemente, el tener las manos de Emma cerca, incluso antes de que esta empezara con su magia, hizo que su poder aumentara. Quizás si fue amor verdadero… pero por Henry. Ya había funcionado una vez, podía haber sido esa la causa.

- Esto me resulta familiar… ¿A ti no? – la voz de Emma la sobresaltó – así te encontré anoche.

- Veo que ya has salido de la ducha – respondió intentando mantener la calma - ¿mejor?

- Bastante… lo necesitaba – la sheriff sonrió – aunque hubiera sido más divertido compartirla contigo.

- ¿Va a seguir con la broma, señorita Swan? – la morena se giró hacia ella, percatándose, para su desgracia, que la rubia estaba demasiado cerca – porque puedo hacer que pare.

Emma se acercó aun más, reduciendo el espacio entre ambas a un mínimo muy peligroso, y arrinconando a la morena contra la repisa. Apoyó ambas manos en el borde, dejando que el cuerpo de la reina quedase en medio, y la miró fijamente a los ojos.

- No lo harías – sentenció con una sonrisa ladeada.

- Pruébeme – le respondió la morena, desafiante.

Aquel particular estira y afloja que mantenían siempre se estaba moviendo a un nivel completamente distinto, miraba los ojos cristalinos de la sheriff y en ellos no veía indiferencia, odio… nada de eso, juraría que estos brillaban de "¿deseo?". Ante aquel descubrimiento, la alcaldesa se zafó de su captora pasando por debajo del espacio que uno de los brazos de Emma dejaba. Se había puesto de los nervios y ni siquiera entendía el motivo. _Amor verdadero_. Las malditas palabras de Snow resurgieron como fantasmas en su cabeza.

- ¿Me huyes? – Preguntó Emma mientras la reseguía con la mirada – me lo tomaré como que este asalto lo he ganado yo.

- No cantes victoria tan pronto…

- Por cierto… ¿Has hablado ya con Mary Margaret? – la sheriff se llevó la mano derecha a la barbilla, agarrándosela de forma interesante y paseando los dedos por sus labios. La chica era una provocadora pero no iba a entrar en su juego.

- Sí, tiene una estúpida teoría acerca de todo… No tengo interés alguno en quitársela de la cabeza, lo he intentado y no funciona – zanjó mientras se cruzaba de brazos – ya sabes que mi paciencia tiene límites.

- ¿Qué teoría?

- Realmente creo que yo no soy la indicada para contártela…

- ¿Por qué? – ante esa pregunta la morena se dio cuenta que no iba a servir de nada evitar el tema con Emma.

- Veamos… Tu madre cree que el hecho que parásemos el detonador fue porque nuestra magia provenía del amor verdadero.

- ¿Amor verdadero? – la sheriff hizo una pequeña mueca de incomprensión – Con eso se refería a… ¿nosotras? ¿nuestro amor verdadero?

Regina no hizo otra cosa que asentir, con cierta preocupación ante la reacción que pudiera tener la rubia.

- Vaya… - esta parecía bastante impactada ante la idea, y era comprensible… ella misma lo había estado minutos antes de que apareciera sorprendiéndola.

- Es una estupidez pero realmente creo que si hubo algo de "amor verdadero" fue porque Henry estaba allí.

- ¿Henry? Oh, sí, cierto. Probablemente fuera eso – la morena no entendió por qué aquellas palabras hicieron que su corazón se estremeciera de dolor y se sintiera oprimido por unos instantes – no le demos más vueltas.

- Por primera vez estamos de acuerdo en algo, señorita Swan.

Pero no, no lo estaban. ¿Qué era lo que esperaba exactamente? ¿Que la sheriff confesara que sentía algo por ella? Aquello era absurdo, tan absurdo como todas las tonterías que habían pasado desde que esa rubia descomunal había puesto un pie en Storybrooke. La vida era mucho más tranquila sin su presencia.

- ¡Emma! – gritó una voz desde lo alto – deja de escaquearte del trabajo y sube de una vez.

Hook las contemplaba, aferrado al timón y con mala cara, parecía bastante disgustado. Después de la noche anterior era normal. La rubia la miró por última vez y esbozó una sonrisa de circunstancias poco antes de lanzarle un áspero "¡Ya voy!" al capitán y dirigirse a prisa hacia allí.

Su marcha la dejó vacía. Justo tal y como había estado durante los 28 años que pasó en aquel pueblo tranquilo en el que no ocurría nada. Habían sido 28 años de vacío tan solo mitigados por la presencia de Henry. Ahora la miraba a ella, discutiendo con Hook por a saber qué, sonriendo con esa calidez… realmente había sido el relámpago amarillo que había sacudido su vida como nadie antes. ¿Se podía llamar amor a lo que sentía? Cerró los ojos e imaginó cómo sería besar aquellos labios que tantas veces había deseado callar.

- ¿Regina?

Abrió los párpados, dejando a un lado sus fantasías ante la presencia de Mr. Gold.

- ¿Qué quieres Gold? – le contestó de mal modo.

- Pues bien… no me iría mal una ayuda con la brújula si te soy sincero – respondió algo tosco – pero preferiría otras muchas cosas.

- ¿Echas de menos a Belle?

- ¿Desde cuándo te ha preocupado a ti eso, querida? – era evidente que Rumpelstinskin estaba completamente a la defensiva.

- Tienes razón, es una tontería fingir interés por alguien como tú – zanjó con una sonrisa falsa pintada en los labios.

- Eso ya suena más a tu vocabulario normal… ¿vienes o no?

Trabajar con Gold no era algo que le apasionara pero sabía que tenía que hacerlo, no por si misma sino por Henry. Asintió a regañadientes y le siguió hasta donde tenían ubicada la brújula. El trabajo consistía en mantener la magia activa para que la brújula funcionase, Gold estaba cansado y quería algo de reposo así que el turno era suyo. "Cada vez estamos más cerca…" suspiró ante esa idea. No se podía permitir distraerse con problemas sentimentales.

Tras varias horas frente a aquel objeto mágico, la morena empezó a notar como las fuerzas comenzaban a fallarle y buscó con la mirada a Rumpelstinskin que parecía haber sido engullido por la tierra "aquel desgraciado me ha dejado sola", maldijo. Le pesaban los párpados y las manos empezaban a temblarle cuando, súbitamente, una oleada de fuerza la cubrió. Era una magia que conocía perfectamente.

- Emma… ¿Qué haces aquí? – inquirió secamente.

- ¿Cómo sabías que era yo? – preguntó esta con gesto infantil.

- Porque la magia que utilizamos Gold y yo es muy distinta… más… oscura.

- Ahá – asintió la rubia sin acabar de comprenderlo del todo – vengo a ayudarte, Gold ha tenido un pequeño altercado con Hook y ahora están solucionándolo con Mary Margaret y David… Este barco parece el recreo de un parvulario…

- ¿Tu querido Hook ya ha intentado despellejar a su cocodrilo otra vez? – a la morena se le escapó la pregunta.

- Mi… ¿Querido? – la sheriff la miraba, perpleja.

- No sé, se os veía muy cómplices allí arriba – pronunció tras un largo silencio e intentando poner un tono neutral.

Emma se acercó a ella y la miró de cerca, acto que hizo que Regina le girase la cara de inmediato.

- Su majestad… ¿Está acaso celosa? – preguntó burleta.

- ¿De aquel tullido con garfio? Para nada – debía aprender a morderse la lengua, las palabras la estaban traicionando.

- Lo que tú digas – contestó Emma sonriendo – de todos modos no es él quien me interesa… pero eso no es algo que importe ya.

La mirada de la joven se oscureció tras decir aquellas palabras y Regina sabía a quién se estaba refiriendo. Emma seguía enamorada de Neal, el padre biológico de Henry e hijo de Mr. Gold. Ella más que nadie entendía lo doloroso que era que te arrebatasen tu amor verdadero, aquel sentimiento de impotencia y desolación que te invadía después… Era horrible. Por más que lo pensaba no podía evitar sentir cierta envidia de Neal, desearía ser el objeto que ocupara los pensamientos de la sheriff en aquellos instantes. ¿Había pensado realmente eso? Aquello se le estaba yendo de las manos.

- No hablaré de ello, entiendo como te debes sentir – alcanzó a decirle la morena.

Emma, por su parte, tan solo se colocó a espaldas de Regina y la abrazó por detrás, tomándola por la cintura. La morena sintió cómo el cuerpo de la sheriff se aferraba al suyo y cómo esta hundía la cabeza en su pelo.

- Hueles de maravilla… ¿Te lo había dicho alguna vez? – aquellas palabras hicieron que la alcaldesa se sonrojara y el hecho de notar su cuerpo que se le acelerara el pulso.

- Pues no, señorita Swan… Normalmente es usted más desagradable.

La sheriff masculló algo entre dientes y la abrazó con más fuerza, remoloneando con la cabeza entre su pelo. Con los pensamientos y sentimientos alterados Regina no se había fijado en que su magia había vuelto a cobrar una fuerza repentina.

- No seas tan seca Regina… - suplicó la rubia con una vocecilla demasiado tierna como para no caer en sus redes.

¿A qué estaba jugando? Tenía la cabeza que iba a estallar de un momento a otro y, con sus gestos, palabras y actos, la sheriff no hacía otra cosa que empeorarlo. Ella estaba enamorada de Daniel y Emma de Neal. Eso era lo único verdadero y real. Aquel comportamiento que estaban teniendo era debido a la necesidad de cariño por la falta de Henry. Debía ser eso.

- Nunca he dejado que nadie me diga lo que debo hacer – le espetó al fin, provocando que Emma se apartase y volviera a ponerse frente a ella.

- ¿Nunca?

- Nunca.

- Me lo tomaré como un reto entonces – la rubia la miró y le guiñó un ojo. Odiaba que hiciera esas cosas.

Regina apartó de nuevo la vista, fingiendo consternación y lo único que recibió por parte de la sheriff fue una leve carcajada seguida de un "cómo eres…". No quería sentir nada por ella, es más, no debía… Su camino era simplemente seguir sola, pagar por todo lo que había hecho y ni siquiera plantearse la idea de tener un "final feliz". Ante esa idea notó como dejaba caer un suspiro e inmediatamente sus mejillas recibían un cálido contacto. El contacto de los labios de Emma. Fue un simple beso en la mejilla pero hizo que sus músculos se paralizaran durante unos segundos y que su respiración se detuviera. ¿Realmente Emma Swan le provocaba todo eso? ¿Con un simple beso en la mejilla? Se estremeció al pensar en lo que ocurriría al sentir su tacto.

- ¿Vamos a comer? – Le sugirió la sheriff como si nada hubiese pasado – Si te portas bien quizás te deje ser el postre.


	4. Capítulo 4 La noche eterna

**Capítulo 4. La noche eterna**

El día había sido de lo más extraño. Cerró los ojos, apoyando la cabeza en el borde de la bañera y estirando su cuerpo, dejando que el agua la meciera. En los casi dos días que llevaba a bordo no había tenido tiempo de una buena ducha y agradecía poder estar allí ahora. Necesitaba pensar y, por desgracia, había demasiado en lo que pensar.

- _Si te portas bien quizás te deje ser el postre – le había espetado la rubia con una mirada abrasadora._

_- Y tú, si te portas bien, quizás puedas seguir paseándote por cubierta sin que te convierta en un sapo – respondía ella, con su habitual tono malhumorado._

_- Qué simpática eres, ¿eh? – contestaba la sheriff con una mueca de desilusión._

_- Es parte de mi encanto, señorita Swan. _

Sonrió al recordar cómo Emma había puesto los ojos en blanco, simulando indignación, tras escucharla decir aquello. En realidad empezaba a divertirla de verdad pero, sin duda, los momentos más entretenidos sucedían alrededor de la mesa. Cuando todos estaban dispuestos a comer alguna cosa el ambiente tenía tanta tensión contenida que casi podías cortar el aire con un cuchillo. Las miradas de odio que se intercambiaban Hook y Rumple tan solo se detenían cuando uno decía cualquier cosa y el otro aprovechaba para mascullar un completo y variado abanico de insultos y amenazas en su contra. Por otro lado, estaban los extremadamente empalagosos de Snow y Charming. Recordaba una escena que había sido de lo más estúpida…

_- Voy a por un poco de sal – había comentado Snow, incapaz de aguantar la tensión entre los presentes._

_La mujer se levantó y se dirigía hacia la cocina cuando, en un instante, James fue tras ella cogiéndola por la cintura:_

_- Y si te pierdes de camino no te preocupes, yo siempre te encontraré – le decía poco antes de fundirse en un beso. _

En aquel momento Emma y la morena se miraron, compartiendo muecas traumáticas y es que Regina pensó que era capaz de vomitar arcoíris. Rió. Al menos no era la única a la que le desagradaba el sobeteo de aquellos dos pastelitos rellenos de azúcar, unicornios y purpurina.

Abrió los ojos paulatinamente, hacía bastante que estaba en la ducha. Se aclaró el cuerpo por última vez y salió de allí, tomando la avanzadilla con el pie derecho y siguiéndolo con el izquierdo. Tanteó con la mano en busca de una toalla con la que envolverse el cuerpo y así lo hizo. El pequeño espejo que colgaba de la pared del cuarto de baño estaba empañado así que pasó la mano por encima de este, quitándole los rastros de vaho y permitiendo ver su rostro reflejado en él. Tenía el cabello mojado, goteándole intermitentemente y la mirada algo cansada. Necesitaba dormir. Cogió otra toalla y se hizo un turbante en la cabeza con ella, lo último que quería era coger un resfriado. Agarró con firmeza el pomo de la puerta y lo giró, empujándolo hacia delante para abrirse paso. Cual fue su sorpresa al ver que, enterrada bajo las sábanas de la cama de su camarote, estaba Emma.

- Por dios señorita Swan… me ha asustado – le reprochó.

- Lo siento… - la mirada de Emma era distinta a la que había visto durante esos días, parecía más frágil.

- No es momento de disculpas ahora pero… ¿Se puede saber qué hace aquí? – Regina se percató que seguía en la puerta del baño, tan solo cubierta por una toalla, y decidió entrar del todo en el camarote y buscar algo más apropiado con lo que taparse.

- Ehm… pues… bueno… - la sheriff balbuceaba sin llegar a dar una respuesta concreta.

- ¿Sí? – insistía ella, percatándose que la única ropa que se habían llevado era la que tenían puesta el día que salieron de Storybrooke "mierda", se maldijo.

- No quería… - Emma tragó saliva – yo tampoco quería estar sola.

Regina la miró fijamente, aquella mujer tan fuerte y decidida también debía estar derrumbada por dentro… Esos días tan solo había intentado ayudarla fingiendo que llevaba las cosas bien pero no era así. Suspiró. Se estaba volviendo demasiado blanda.

- Puedes quedarte, no me importa – contestó con un hilo de voz. Realmente si le importaba, muchísimo, no sabía si sería capaz de aguantar otra noche junto a Emma Swan sin que le estallase la cabeza.

La sheriff sonrió dulcemente y acompañó su gesto con un tímido "gracias" poco antes de acomodarse del todo en la cama. La morena se dio la vuelta, quedando a espaldas de ella y chasqueó los dedos. Una nube lila la cubrió por completo, intercambiando la toalla por un pijama de seda de un lila agrisado.

- Oye… podrías hacer lo mismo por mí, ¿no? – le sugería la rubia mirándola con asombro.

- Oh, claro – la alcaldesa volvió a chasquear los dedos y aquella nube apareció alrededor de la sheriff, tan solo que en aquella ocasión la despojó de su ropa - ¿mejor?

- Eres una pervertida, Regina… - decía la rubia mientras se tapaba prácticamente hasta la nariz con la manta.

- No se haga ilusiones, sheriff Swan – la morena chaqueó de nuevo para otorgarle a Emma un pijama compuesto por una camiseta de tirantes blanca y un pantalón de tela a rallas – tu armario es siempre tan…

- ¿Sexy? – terminó la frase por ella, poniendo un tono de voz provocativo.

- Iba a decir hortera, pero anti erótico también me sirve – le espetó con media sonrisa.

- Deja ya de quejarte… ¿vienes a la cama?

- Teniendo en cuenta que es MI cama – respondió enfatizando en el pronombre posesivo – iré cuando yo quiera.

Emma puso los ojos en blanco y lanzó un suspiro, hundiendo la cabeza en la almohada. Regina la miraba y no podía evitar que cierta calidez la invadiera, la mujer que hoy estaba en su cama era una Emma muy distinta a la que estaba acostumbrada. Se sentó al borde y se fue introduciendo debajo de las sábanas, al sentir su presencia la rubia se giró dejándola frente a aquellos ojos cristalinos.

- Hola – le susurró.

- Hola – contestó la morena, evitando mostrar cualquier signo de nerviosismo.

- Regina… ¿crees que volveremos alguna vez a Storybrooke? – la mirada de la rubia se oscureció – es decir… se que encontraremos a Henry, que le salvaremos, no tengo la menor duda de ello pero… Gold le pidió a Belle que hiciera la ciudad prácticamente invisible…

- ¿Esto que estoy viendo son signos de debilidad, señorita Swan? – la morena no apartaba la vista de Emma ni un segundo, aunque aquello le costase que su pulso cabalgara a ritmos desorbitados.

- Puede ser… No soy todo lo fuerte que aparento ser, igual que se que tú tampoco lo eres – respondió con un brillo de cariño en los ojos – en realidad nos parecemos bastante… ¿no crees?

- No creo que sea el momento de pensar en cosas así…

- ¿Por qué?

La reina suspiró, el tono preguntón de Emma la ponía de los nervios "ya se a quién ha salido Henry", rió para si misma. Mirando aquellos ojos, aquel abismo azulado por el cual parecía caer rendida… sentía que quería poder contemplarlos cada mañana al despertar. No sabía si era amor verdadero, ni siquiera sabía si aquello podía llamarse amor, lo único que tenía claro era que hacía que se sintiera vulnerable y necesitada. Necesitada de ella, de su presencia, su mirada, sus palabras… Se acercó ligeramente un poco más a la sheriff, sin apartar la mirada, quedando a milímetros para que el contacto entre sus labios se efectuara:

- Porque no quiero que estés mal – sentenció, intentando parecer algo neutral.

- ¿Cómo? – la rubia parpadeó un par de veces con sorpresa - ¿Te estás preocupando por mí?

Ante la pregunta Regina no hizo más que fruncir el ceño y carraspear con la intención de evadir cualquier tipo de respuesta.

- Adoro cuando te pones así – le dijo sonriente la sheriff.

Tras decir aquello y sin esperar una reacción, la rubia eliminó con un beso el espacio que las separaba. El sabor de los labios de Emma Swan era mucho mejor de lo que había pensado, su calidez, suavidad… aun con los ojos cerrados decidió mantener aquel beso, que iba transformándose en muchos más. Primero con cierta timidez e inexperiencia, ya que jamás había besado a una mujer, después siguieron besándose apasionadamente, jugueteando y entrelazando sus lenguas en un frenesí que tan solo se detenía debido a sus agitadas respiraciones.

Finalmente, Emma se separó, jadeante mientras Regina notaba como su libido volvía a la cabeza después de haber visitado otras zonas mucho más alejadas. Cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar, intentando tranquilizarse. La sheriff, por su parte, se acercó nuevamente para abrazarla por la cintura, atrayéndola a ella y acariciándole la mejilla con la mano que tenía libre.

- Qué apasionada que es, su majestad – le espetó con una sonrisa triunfal en el rostro.

- No vi que me apartara en ningún momento, señorita Swan – respondió ella sagazmente.

- ¿Por qué iba a hacerlo? – las manos de la sheriff bajaron de su mejilla a sus labios, paseando el dedo índice por el borde de estos.

- No lo sé, quizás tenga algo que ver el hecho que sea la madrastra de Mary Margaret, que haya intentado acabar con las vidas de medio Storybrooke varias veces o… - Emma la calló con un beso dulce.

- Estás hablando de la reina malvada… y yo estoy besando a Regina – sentenció la sheriff.


	5. Capítulo 5 Allí donde solíamos gritar

**Hola! De nuevo gracias a todos por las reviews! Estoy muy ilusionada al saber que os gusta cómo va avanzando la historia y espero que no defraude con este capítulo jaja Decir algunas cosillas antes de dejaros con la lectura: tengo pensado dar el punto de vista de Emma un poco más adelante en la historia (ya veréis por qué jaja) y el título del fic "My clarity" viene por la canción de Zedd ft. Foxes llamada **_**Clarity**_** (no sé si era esa la que estabas escuchando paola). Gracias por última vez (EsmeMills también a ti por haber vuelto a la cuenta para comentar! :D) y espero que lo disfrutéis:**

**Capítulo 5. Allí donde solíamos gritar**

La odiaba. La odiaba como no podía odiar a nadie más. ¿Por qué hacía que se sintiera tan… frágil? Tan… a su merced. Con una simple frase había conseguido que de sus ojos empezaran a brotar pequeñas gotas saladas, que se precipitaban segundos después por sus mejillas. Veía el rostro borroso de la sheriff, debido a la humedad que empeñaba su mirada, pero aun así juraría que en él había preocupación.

- ¿Por qué lloras, Regina? – le había preguntado con tono dulce mientras limpiaba sus lágrimas con el pulgar.

- No quiero que me trate así, señorita Swan – respondía ella, firme, girándose para darle la espalda. No quería enamorarse. El amor era una debilidad que no podía permitirse, ya le había pasado factura una vez… no quería que sucediera lo mismo "_no puedo perderla, no a ella…"_ se repetía.

- ¿Por qué? – volvía a insistir la rubia, que ahora se había incorporado apoyando el codo en la almohada y acariciándole el cabello.

- Porque empiezo a ser dependiente… - tragó saliva y esperó unos segundos – dependiente de todo lo que te rodea, de nuestras pequeñas discusiones, de nuestros malentendidos, de nuestras miradas, de saber que estarás allí…

La morena se mordió el labio y cerró los ojos, apretándolos con fuerza. Notaba que el corazón quería salirle del pecho. Emma, por su parte, se acercó de nuevo a ella, volcando su cuerpo para que quedasen frente a frente y la escrutó con una mirada tierna. Se sentía débil, vulnerable, se sentía… demasiado humana.

- ¿Y qué? – respondió al fin la sheriff - ¿Y qué que seas dependiente? ¿Y qué que quieras pelearte conmigo? ¿Y qué que quieras verme, saber que estoy ahí o estar conmigo? No me importa en absoluto que lo seas… ¿Sabes por qué? Porque yo lo soy contigo.

Después de pronunciar aquella declaración de intenciones la rubia volvió a besarla. Primero fue un tierno contacto en la comisura de los labios, pero en cuanto lo sintió, la alcaldesa se aferró al cuerpo de Emma tomándola por la espalda y empujándola contra si para fundirse en un beso mucho más apasionado. El sabor dulce de aquel contacto estaba mitigado por la humedad de las lágrimas de Regina, que caían a contracorriente por sus mejillas, pero aun así la calidez de los labios de Emma era mayor que cualquier otro tipo de sensación.

La rubia se separó del cuerpo de la alcaldesa, mirándola con deseo y una pequeña sonrisa pícara en el rostro. Con un movimiento de manos hábil fue desabrochando uno a uno los botones de la parte superior del pijama de seda que llevaba la morena y se detuvo a contemplar su cuerpo. Regina decidió no dar tregua en aquel momento y le levantó la camiseta de tirantes, haciendo que esta le pasara por encima de la cabeza y lanzándola después al suelo. Se sonrieron, cómplices, para que después la sheriff prácticamente le arrancara los pantalones y su ropa interior. Regina la miró, insinuante y con un chasquido de dedos hizo desaparecer los pocos restos de ropa que le quedaban a la rubia. Emma le devolvió la mirada con una sonrisa ladeada.

- No vale usar magia, señora alcaldesa – le espetó mientras se ponía provocativamente encima de ella. Ambas pieles estaban ardiendo y cuando hicieron contacto un suave escalofrío recorrió toda la anatomía de la morena.

- ¿Me dirá cuáles son las reglas del juego entonces, sheriff Swan? – le preguntó llena de deseo.

Emma solo rió y la besó ferozmente, agarrando la parte superior de su cabeza con la mano derecha y sujetando la barbilla de la morena con la izquierda. Se estuvieron besando así, abriendo ambas bocas para que las lenguas pasaran la barrera de los dientes y pudieran reunirse, saboreándose, devorándose… Regina sentía que terminaría volviéndose loca ante todo aquel torbellino de sensaciones, así que deslizó la mano por la espalda de la rubia, deteniéndola en sus caderas y empujándolas levemente contra las suyas.

Ante aquel hecho la rubia contuvo la respiración y le lanzó una ardiente mirada, que la alcaldesa devolvió encantada segundos antes de volver a besarla al ritmo del leve movimiento de pelvis que estaba efectuando. La sheriff detuvo aquel frenesí de besos con un tirón del labio inferior de la morena, que ahogó un gemido, y empezó a seguir el vaivén de caderas que había empezado la alcaldesa. El contacto íntimo entre ambas era demasiado placentero y cada vez que Emma incrementaba el ritmo, Regina debía hacer imposibles para acallar las innumerables ganas de gemir de placer que le provocaba. La rubia lo sabía y eso le hacía jugar con ventaja. Paseaba su lengua arriba y abajo del cuello de la morena mientras con la mano izquierda le acariciaba el pecho, deteniéndose malévolamente en el pezón para pellizcarlo con suavidad. Aquello le volvía loca.

Sin pensárselo, la morena agarró el cabello de la sheriff con fuerza, tirando de él y haciendo que sus bocas estuvieran de nuevo en contacto. El sudor de sus cuerpos se mezclaba al igual que los inevitables fluidos que brotaban presas del deseo y la lujuria con cada movimiento que las aproximaba, dejando que rozaran sus zonas más íntimas. Los besos eran cada vez más ardientes y tan solo se detenían debido a sus respiraciones y gemidos, pese a que intentaban contenerlos.

Siguieron aquel acto placentero hasta que ninguna pudo reprimirse y se fundieron, contrayendo sus músculos hasta finalmente liberar toda la tensión mantenida en un profundo orgasmo mutuo. Emma dejó caer todo el peso de su cuerpo y la alcaldesa la abrazó. Ambas estaban agotadas y respiraban pausadamente.

- Joder… – alcanzó a decir la rubia con cierto asombro.

- ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó Regina mientras le daba pequeños besos por el hombro derecho.

- No me imaginaba que con solo esto iba a… - hizo una pausa – a ya sabes.

- ¿Qué se? – seguía insistiendo, con ganas de juego.

- Pues… - la sheriff aproximó sus labios al oído de esta y le susurró – llegar al orgasmo.

- Es evidente que está coladita por mí, señorita Swan – respondió la alcaldesa con cierta superioridad.

- ¿Disculpa? – Emma apoyó las manos en el colchón y alzó un poco el cuerpo, para quedarse mirándola fijamente – creo que no he sido la única que ha llegado, ¿me equivoco?

Regina hizo una mueca de consternación que provocó las risas de la rubia, que volvía a abrazarla fuertemente, colmándola de besos por doquier. La alcaldesa se sentía completamente llena en aquellos instantes, el único atisbo de preocupación que seguía encendido era su hijo, Henry. Con todo, sabía que teniendo a Emma al lado podría rescatar a su pequeño y alcanzar su final feliz.

Se pusieron de lado, sin dejar de abrazarse y mirarse fijamente a los ojos. Seguían desnudas, cubiertas ahora por las sábanas y sus respectivos brazos y piernas, que hacían que ambos cuerpos quedaran entrelazados en una unión que encajaba perfectamente.

- ¿Sabes qué? – dijo Emma con una expresión infantil en el rostro y acariciándole la pequeña cicatriz que tenía encima del labio superior – eres preciosa, cada parte de ti lo es.

La reina notó como un ligero rubor cubría sus mejillas y balbuceó un "gracias" antes de besarle la punta de la nariz a la sheriff.

- Aun recuerdo cuando apareciste por Storybrooke… - prosiguió.

- Aquel fatídico día en que tu mundo se vino abajo, ¿no? – le inquirió la rubia alzando una ceja.

- Sí

- Qué romántico – ironizó la sheriff.

- Era necesario que todo aquello terminase, necesitaba que alguien me salvara de mi misma y… aunque me costase creerlo e incluso me siga costando ahora, esa persona eres tú – sentenció con una dulce sonrisa.

- Ves… - la rubia le acarició la mejilla con suavidad – esa sonrisa es por la que vale la pena cualquier cosa… incluso haber pasado por todo lo que hemos vivido.

Regina asintió, y hundió la cabeza en el pecho de Emma, escuchando los latidos de su corazón. Cerró los ojos, protegida por los brazos de la sheriff y sintiendo el calor que su cuerpo irradiaba. Había hecho el amor con ella, hacía a penas unos minutos… pero… ¿podía llamarse a aquello "hacer el amor" cuando ni ella misma sabía lo que sentía? Decidió no darle importancia, tal y como estaban en aquel momento ya era feliz, ya le llenaba.

Aspiró profundamente el aroma que la envolvía y se decidió a dormir, según habían hablado con Hook en una de las comidas al anochecer del siguiente día ya llegarían a tierra y necesitaba estar más que preparada para cuando eso ocurriera. Era cuestión de horas que la búsqueda de Henry empezase y nadie sabía cómo podía terminar, por lo que a ella respectaba lo único que quería era vivir esos momentos de tranquilidad. Habían pasado muchos años, demasiados, desde que no se sentía en paz consigo misma y el hecho de tener a Emma abrazándola la transportaba a un éxtasis superior a cualquier otra cosa.


	6. Capítulo 6 Cruce de emociones

**Hola a todos! Siento haber actualizado tan tarde... he tenido una semana muy liada por temas de la uni... desearía poder tener más tiempo para escribir D: aun así intentaré hacerlo más a menudo, I promise!**

* * *

**Capítulo 6. Cruce de emociones**

"Joder… ¿Qué hora debe ser?", levantó la mano derecha para mirar el reloj "las siete y media…" no podía dormir más. Le dio un pequeño beso en la frente a la morena que dormía a su lado y sonrió para si. Casi no podía creerse lo que había sucedido aquella noche. ¿Se había acostado con Regina? Sí, lo había hecho. Se llevó una mano a la cara y la arrastró pausadamente hacia abajo dejando caer un leve suspiro. Esa situación complicaba muchísimo las cosas… No hacía ni tres días que había visto desaparecer al padre de su hijo y su gran amor, Neal, y ya estaba en los brazos de la alcaldesa de Storybrooke "¿qué está mal conmigo?" se preguntaba una y otra vez.

Al final se cansó de no encontrar respuestas y se incorporó paulatinamente, atrapando un par de prendas de ropa y vistiéndose con cautela para no despertar a Regina. Se levantó y puso en pie, admirando el torso desnudo de la reina y el perfil de su cara, que transmitía serenidad e irradiaba belleza por todos los poros de su fina piel. Era preciosa, así dormida aun parecía un terrón de azúcar y se moría por hacer que este se deshiciera en su boca. Se mordió el labio y cerró los ojos. No debía seguir pensando en aquellas cosas…

Avanzó sigilosamente hasta alcanzar el marco de la puerta y con un giro de mano se hizo con el pomo, abriéndose paso hasta la salida. Tras de si cerró la puerta con el mayor cuidado que pudo y, justo cuando estaba a punto de completar su acción, alguien la tocó por la espalda. Se giró, sobresaltada, y se encontró con la mirada firme de David.

- ¿¡Qué cojones haces dándome estos sustos?! – susurró eludiendo un grito.

- ¿Por qué sales del camarote de Regina? – inquirió, con gesto impasible.

- Porque he pasado con ella la noche, creo que es evidente – respondió alzando una ceja y cruzándose de brazos.

- ¿Crees que está bien dar este tipo de espectáculo?

- ¿De qué espectáculo hablas? – preguntó la rubia sin saber por qué Charming le estaba dando lo que parecía una charla de moralidad.

- Pues… - la explicación de David se vio cortada con la llegada de alguien más.

- Cariño, creo que Emma ya es suficientemente mayorcita ¿No crees? – dijo Mary Margaret, alcanzando a su marido por detrás y cogiéndole por el brazo – a fin de cuentas se ha sabido valer por si misma durante los 28 años que no estuvimos con ella…

El hombre solo bajó la mirada y tensó los músculos de la cara, dejando escapar en un susurro un "vale". Después de aquello se apartó de su mujer y subió a cubierta sin tan siquiera volver a mirarlas.

- ¿Qué demonios le pasa? – soltó Emma con un deje de desquicio en su voz.

- Se imagina lo tuyo con Regina… hemos hablado muchas veces de ello desde el incidente de las minas pero aun le cuesta asimilarlo – respondió Snow con dulzura.

- Lo… ¿"mío"? – Emma estaba cada vez más sorpendida - ¿Te refieres a esa cosa del amor verdadero?

Mary Margaret asintió, sonriendo. Ahora entendía a lo que Regina se refería cuando le había dicho que tenían una teoría extraña, pese a que ya sabía de qué se trataba seguir hablando de ello le inquietaba.

- Mira… Mary Margaret… ni yo misma se lo que quiero, como para pensar ahora en amor verdadero… cuando no hace nada que perdí a Neal – Emma tragó saliva – es cierto que Regina tiene una importancia para mí que no pensaba pero no sé si estoy recurriendo a ella por la ausencia del padre de Henry y por todo lo que está pasando o porque realmente sea lo que quiero…

- Se que estás confusa, Emma, cariño… pero solo déjate llevar, nosotros somos tus padres y aunque alguno sea más testarudo que otro – carraspeó haciendo sonreír a Emma ante la referencia a David en la conversación – te apoyaremos en todo.

La dulzura de Snow era muy agradable, hubiera sido una madre excelente de haber tenido oportunidad de estar con ella. Ante aquella idea Emma no pudo evitarlo y se encontró a si misma abrazándola fuertemente. La morena le devolvió el abrazo con calidez y minutos después se soltaron, algo más reconfortadas.

- ¿Qué se supone que haremos al llegar a tierra? – preguntó la rubia mientras ambas subían a cubierta - ¿iremos a buscar a Henry directamente?

- Aun no lo sé… Hook y James se quedaron anoche planeando una especie de "estrategia" o "plan" que seguir, quizá por eso estaba hoy tan irritable…

- Ya veo…

Cuando pusieron un pie en el último escalón y asomaron los cuerpos al exterior, el canturreo de Hook las sorprendió.

- Damas… - sonrió afable y giró la vista posando sus ojos en Rumpelstinskin – cocodrilo.

El mago no hizo más que ignorarle y seguir con sus quehaceres. El problema de ambos iba a causar más de algún altercado, todos lo sabían. La sheriff suspiró. Quería llegar a tierra firme cuanto antes y empezar con lo que habían venido a hacer, echaba de menos a su hijo… Aquel pequeño chico que la había venido a buscar completamente solo, que la había rescatado de aquella vida de soledad y le había brindado la oportunidad de conocer a sus padres, de hacer grandes amistades como Ruby… de volver a ver a Neal… de conocer a Regina…

Se frotó los ojos, volviendo a la realidad, el sol era abrasador. Se deshizo de su chaqueta, quedándose en tirantes. Gracias a la alcaldesa volvía a tener su amada chupa roja y algo más de ropa que ponerse. Tomó con fuerza una de las cuerdas que amarraban las velas y tiró de ella, tensándola, tal y como le había enseñado Hook los días que habían estado en el barco. Era un trabajo pesado, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta el reducido número de tripulantes.

Pasado un rato tuvo que secarse el sudor de la frente para evitar que este goteara por toda su cara, era algo asqueroso y prefería prevenirlo. No sabía si la alcaldesa habría despertado ya, pero seguramente era así… le extrañaba que no hubiera ido a darle los buenos días pero ella tampoco lo había hecho así que no podía quejarse. Con todo, seguía esperando que apareciera con ese posado superior tan suyo, con ese porte delicado y duro al mismo tiempo y esa mirada fiera. ¿La echaba de menos? Empezaba a pensar que si.

- ¿Qué tal lo llevas Emma? – Hook se acercaba a ella con paso firme.

- Algo ocupada – contestó mientras terminaba de amarrar unos cabos sueltos - ¿Necesitas algo?

- No, no – negó también con la cabeza – quería hablar un rato.

- Está bien… - respondió la rubia con gesto de incredulidad.

- ¿Qué tienes con Regina?

- Oh no, por favor… tú también no… - todas aquellas preguntas empezaban a fastidiarle y más si eran opiniones contrarias a que ambas mantuvieran aquel tipo de "relación".

- Vamos Emma… soy un pirata, he visto muchos mundos y demasiadas cosas como para no saber lo que se está cociendo aquí – contestó Hook con mirada desafiante – creía que estabas enamorada de Neal.

- Y yo también, ¿vale? Así que si vienes a juzgarme te puedes volver por donde has venido – respondió la sheriff con dureza.

Hook la miró con sorpresa ante esa reacción y entreabrió la boca sin llegar a pronunciar nada. La rubia empezó a sentirse culpable por haber reaccionado de un modo tan imperativo y le devolvió la mirada con algo de arrepentimiento.

- No venía a juzgarte Emma, se que el amor es complicado… lo he vivido en propia piel – dijo mientras se daba unas palmadas en el pecho – tenía curiosidad por saber qué había pasado, realmente no imagino a una mujer como Regina amando a alguien y me parecía algo sorprendente.

- Nadie ha hablado de amor, Hook – respondió la rubia con honestidad.

- Lo que sea.

- Solo me importa encontrar a Henry, nada más. Ese chico ha hecho más por mí que nadie antes en mi vida… - la sheriff podía notar cierta melancolía en su voz.

- ¿El nieto del cocodrilo? Parece un buen crío… debo decir que me recuerda un poco a su padre – sonrió con nostalgia – algo que se me acaba de ocurrir hablando de eso… ¿Te has parado a pensar que estás rodeada de gente que, al menos, triplica tu edad?

- Sí, alguna vez he pensado en eso pero no lo tengo muy presente… ¿Por qué?

- Oh, Emma, Emma… No sabía que padecieras gerontofilia – dijo con tono burleta y una sonrisa creída en la cara.

- Por favor, cállate – le espetó Emma apartándole con la mano y sonriendo levemente ante aquella broma. Lo cierto era que no le faltaba ingenio.

Después de todo, Hook no era tan mal tipo como aparentaba o quería aparentar ser. Su egoísmo era superior al de cualquiera pero había sido capaz de guardárselo para acompañarles en aquel viaje.

- Aquí estáis… juntos, cómo no – Regina apareció detrás suyo.

- Mi reina – dijo el capitán haciendo una reverencia.

Emma se giró para ver a la alcaldesa, tenía la mirada ardiente de rabia y podía imaginarse por qué. A la morena no parecía gustarle demasiado que pasara tiempo en compañía de Hook, pese a que intentase ocultarlo llevaba escrita la palabra "celosa" en la frente.

- Deja tus numeritos Hook, quiero hablar con Emma – dijo mirándola fijamente – a solas.

- Capto la "indirecta" – espetó el capitán y avanzó lentamente para alejarse del lugar. Cuando se encontraba lejos del alcance de la mirada de la morena hizo un pequeño gesto de "suerte" que Emma reconoció y agradeció. La iba a necesitar.


	7. Capítulo 7 Tierra a la vista

**Capítulo 7. Tierra a la vista**

¿Qué cojones le pasa a Emma por la cabeza? Había oído que las rubias son tontas pero hasta entonces no creía en el mito. Sin embargo con la sheriff sucedía tal como cuentan. Había pasado la noche con ella y ahora se la encontraba tonteando como si tal cosa en cubierta con Hook. No era que eso le molestase, a fin de cuentas la rubia podía hacer lo que quisiera… ellas no eran pareja, de hecho ni siquiera sabía qué eran. Se habían acostado solo una vez, quizás por la necesidad y la confusión del momento… No es que Regina quisiera ser algo suyo y menos aun después del espectáculo que había contemplado desde la lejanía.

- ¿Qué te pasa? – preguntó la sheriff con los brazos cruzados y alzando una ceja.

- La cuestión es qué te pasa a ti – el calor le subía por el cuerpo debido al estado de exaltación que tenía, aquella situación la cabreaba de sobremanera.

- Pues acláramelo porque yo estoy tan normal… - Emma la miraba con incredulidad, incapaz de entender del todo su estado.

- No me tome a la ligera, señorita Swan, odio que me hagan perder el tiempo – sentenció la morena con desquicio.

- ¿Todo esto es por haberme visto hablando con Hook?

- En parte.

Emma abrió la boca incapaz de pronunciar una palabra y terminó por dejar escapar una breve carcajada.

- ¿Qué le hace tanta gracia? – Regina empezaba a hartarse del juego.

- Pues que te pongas celosa por él… es decir… no le veo ningún sentido y, para tu información, estábamos hablando de ti.

Aquella aclaración la cogió desprevenida. ¿Estaban hablando de ella? ¿De qué…? Bajó la mirada, avergonzada por haber atacado así a Emma y suspiró profundamente, había quedado en ridículo pero tenía que salir con la mayor compostura posible de la situación.

- No, no… no estaba celosa. Simplemente se me hizo extraño que no estuvieras en la cama y luego te vi con él y pregunté – dijo con su habitual posado de superioridad – no te lo creas tanto.

- Por favor… - la sheriff sonrió dulcemente y se acercó a ella, reduciendo la distancia que la separaba a unos escasos centímetros - ¿echabas de menos sentir mi cuerpo contra el tuyo?

- No, creo que más bien tu fétido aliento mañanero – respondió sagazmente con una sonrisa burlona en el rostro.

- ¿Mi mal aliento? – Emma puso una mueca de desagrado que después se transformó en una dulce risa a la par que acariciaba su mejilla.

- Sí, horrib… - Regina se vio interrumpida por los labios de la rubia, que la callaron con un beso tierno.

- Estás más guapa calladita – contestó guiñándole un ojo.

- Bueno… - la morena notó como se ruborizaba - ¿Se puede saber qué decíais de mí?

- Que eres una mujer muuy malvada – bromeó la rubia ante la mirada de desaprobación que le lanzaba la alcaldesa.

- Y tú muy graciosa… si no me lo quieres decir por las buenas puedo hacerte hablar de otro modo - tomó a Emma por las caderas, acercándola provocativamente y le sonrió.

- Creo que correré el riesgo, majestad – le respondió la rubia siguiendo el mismo tono provocador, rodeándole el cuello con los brazos.

La morena se quedó con la mirada fija en los labios de Emma, eran tan rosados, tan apetecibles… Se acercó lentamente, cerrando los ojos y ansiando el contacto que el choque de ambos alientos ya predecía.

- Podríais dejar de hacer estas cosas en público – David apareció de la nada con la mirada seria.

- Oh, vamos… - se lamentó Emma con una mueca infantil.

- Esta vez no va contigo Emma, quiero hablar con Regina – el hombre la miraba con desprecio y el ceño fruncido.

- ¿Acaso no ves que estoy ocupada? – intervino la reina haciendo hincapié en la última palabra.

- Me importa poco que lo estés o no, es más, me molesta que tu modo de "ocuparte" sea poniendo las manos encima de mi hija – sentenció casi en un gruñido – podrías hacer algo más productivo.

- Davi… - Emma se dirigía a Charming dispuesta a empezar una pelea verbal cuando Regina la envolvió en una nube lila que la rubia conocía demasiado bien, la estaba trasladando de lugar - ¡Regina!

La mirada de la sheriff se quedó clavada en los ojos de la alcaldesa "cuando vuelva tendremos que pasar cuentas…" suspiró. Había enviado a la rubia al camarote, con la esperanza que no presenciara la escena que iba a acontecer en aquel momento. Sabía que David con su porte de "héroe", posando ambos brazos en forma de jarra y las manos en la cintura, y esa apariencia de "el mal siempre pierde" iba a sacarla de sus casillas y no quería que Emma la viera de nuevo así.

- ¿¡Qué demonios le has hecho!? – gritó James como un energúmeno.

- La he alejado un poco, está en los camarotes, baja el tono reyecito… - Regina hablaba con calma y una ceja sutilmente levantada - ¿Qué quieres decirme?

- Aléjate de mi hija.

- ¿Es una amenaza? – preguntó la alcaldesa con una sonrisa ladeada.

- Así es.

- ¿Y por qué debería alejarme?

- No me trago el cuento que tiene Snow sobre lo que sucedió en la mina. Conozco el amor verdadero y no es esto, por mucho que intenté comprenderlo en su momento para hacer feliz a mi mujer… - negó con la cabeza y la miró a los ojos – Te conozco, se cómo eres. No se puede confiar en ti, nos has traicionado un millón de veces y siempre buscas destruir nuestra felicidad… ¿Qué debería hacerme creer que no harás lo mismo con Emma? No, no soy capaz de aceptarlo, así que más te vale no ponerle un dedo encima.

-Verás… - la morena se acercó intimidatoriamente a Charming, susurrándole al oído – creo que es demasiado tarde para eso.

El hombre apretó la mandíbula y cerró con fuerza los puños, la reina le contemplaba, divertida. Al parecer aquella situación con Emma iba a traerle más alegrías de lo que se pensaba, ver a David tan furioso era de lo más entretenido. Sonrió, triunfal, y se apartó poniendo las manos en los bolsillos de su chaquetón.

- Sea como sea, esta es la última vez que te lo advierto, Regina – Charming se dio media vuelta – la próxima no seré tan cortés.

- La próxima vez quizás yo no tenga la paciencia de aguantar tus tonterías – sentenció la alcaldesa.

Con esas palabras flotando en el aire contempló como David se abría paso por cubierta, dejándola con la sensación de haber ganado otro asalto. A fin de cuentas, ella era la reina malvada, nadie iba a decirle qué debía o tenía que hacer. Se giró y apoyó los codos en la repisa del barco, descansando la cabeza en la palma de sus manos. El fuerte olor a mar sacudió sus sentidos y la dulce brisa mecía sus cabellos. A penas había empezado el día y ya estaba completamente agotada… Primero el pequeño malentendido con Emma y ahora con el estúpido de su padre. Se acarició la frente con la yema de los dedos, ejerciendo una leve presión. Le iba a estallar la cabeza. Cerró los ojos.

_- ¡Mama!_

La imagen de Henry cayendo por aquel portal la había sacudido por completo. Un ligero escalofrío recorría todo su cuerpo, haciendo que tuviera que incorporarse del todo. "No debería estar preocupándome por cosas así, Henry me necesita…" apretó con firmeza las manos.

- ¡Tú! – la voz chillona de Emma surgía de entre la nada - ¿¡Por qué me has apartado!?

La rubia se acercaba hacia ella a zancadas, con actitud no muy comprensiva.

- Porque no sabía cómo iba a terminar la conversación – se sinceró la alcaldesa.

- ¿Y qué? Es mi padr… digo, David. Si te dice algo quiero ser yo quien le haga callar – contestó la sheriff cuando hubo alcanzado a la morena.

- No necesito ningún caballero de brillante armadura, señorita Swan, se protegerme yo solita – aclaró con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

- Se que no necesitas a ningún caballero, por eso recurres a una dulce princesa como yo – bromeó Emma poniendo los meñiques en alto y alzando el pie derecho.

- Tú de "dulce princesa" tienes lo mismo que yo – ambas se miraron y soltaron una carcajada.

- Volviendo a temas más serios… ¿Qué te ha dicho? – Emma ahora la miraba a través de aquellos ojos cristalinos con cierta preocupación.

- Podría decírtelo pero también podría callarme como hiciste tú antes.

- Regina… ¿Cómo eres tan cruel? – preguntó la rubia intentando poner morritos.

- Jugamos en igualdad de condiciones, es lo justo – la tomó por la barbilla y le guiñó un ojo.

Emma le sonrió dulcemente y cogió su mano para besarla con cuidado. El contacto de los labios de la sheriff hacía que se le erizase la piel. Ambas estaban demasiado absortas como para escuchar los gritos que llevaban un rato repitiéndose.

- ¡Tierra a la vista! – gritaba una ilusionada Mary Margaret a pleno pulmón.

Ambas se miraron, con ojos de incomprensión y procesando aquello que acababan de oír "tierra… tierra… ¡Henry!". Su corazón dio un vuelco, el hecho de vislumbrar su destino hacía que quedara menos para encontrar a su pequeño, para salvarse y volver a reunirse, por fin, con él. Sin embargo, dejar el barco la atemorizaba. No sabía cómo iba a estar con Emma una vez terminase aquella aventura y a cada paso que daban más sentía una realidad abrumadora que se cernía sobre su espalda.

- Regina… yo… - la rubia parecía haber leído sus pensamientos – no quiero que nada de esto cambie cuando lleguemos a tierra.

- ¿"Esto"? – realmente no sabía siquiera si tenían "algo".

- Sí, a ti y a mí me refiero… quiero seguir a tu lado de este modo, quiero estar contigo Regina.


	8. Capítulo 8 Despertar

**Capítulo 8. Despertar**

Un sudor frío recorría su frente. Estaba solo, tan solo él y sus pensamientos. Tenía claro que estaba inconsciente, no podía sentir su cuerpo, era como si su cabeza vagase sin rumbo en un mar de pensamientos y emociones demasiado profundo. Intentó recordar cuándo había sido la última vez que era consciente de sus actos.

-_ Te quiero – le había gritado una Emma empapada en lágrimas, sujetándole con firmeza la mano, evitando que cayese dentro de aquel portal._

_- Yo también te quiero – fue lo último que le dijo, no sabía exactamente si por inercia o si aun quedaban vestigios de aquel amor juvenil que ambos compartieron. Lo único que sabía era que tenía que dejarla ir, al igual que ella debía hacer lo mismo con él. Soltó su mano y comprobó la desesperación en el rostro de la rubia al ver que su mano escapaba de entre la suya, dejándole caer al vacío y cerrando el portal tras de si._

_Cayó. No sabe por cuánto tiempo ni cuándo perdió la consciencia, solo sabe que caía tal y como lo hizo aquella vez… cuando huía de un mundo con magia. La escena era tan jodidamente parecida y a la vez tan extremadamente diferente… El dolor en su pecho le recordaba la realidad, Tamara le había disparado, él le había abierto su corazón a aquella mujer y ¿qué había obtenido a cambio? Un profundo agujero. _

_Recordó a Emma, quizás él también le había hecho algo parecido cuando la dejó tirada, permitiendo que pasase años en la cárcel. Se avergonzó de si mismo aunque aquello poco importaba ya, probablemente moriría antes de alcanzar su destino. Sonrió con resignación y cerró los ojos._

Seguía vivo, o eso creía. ¿Qué habría pasado en Storybrooke? ¿Qué sería de Emma, Henry… de… su padre? Le invadió el miedo. Tamara y aquel tipo extraño aun andaban por ahí y él mismo había comprobado que eran capaces de todo. No era momento de estar inconsciente, tenía que volver allí, ayudar en todo lo que fuera posible, redimirse…

Intentó mover unos dedos que no le respondían, seguían algo entumecidos "despierta ya, joder". Se maldijo por ser tan sumamente débil, por no haber hecho nada bien en su vida "¡Que despiertes!". Abrió los ojos.

- ¡Philip, Philip! – gritó una mujer a su lado - ¡Corre, ven!

Parpadeó un par de veces, la luz le molestaba y era comprensible, no sabía cuánto tiempo había estado inconsciente y sus ojos se habían acostumbrado a la oscuridad. Se volteó para ver a aquella mujer, era preciosa pero por sus indumentaria supuso que habría vuelto a aquel lugar que tanto odiaba: el bosque encantado.

- ¿Dónde estoy? – preguntó, temiendo saber ya la respuesta.

- ¿Puedes hablar? Bueno – la chica sonrió tímidamente – está claro que puedes pero… en fin, es toda una sorpresa teniendo en cuenta cómo estabas cuando te encontramos… Estás en el bosque encantado.

Lo sabía. Dejó escapar un suspiro e intentó incorporarse, sentía todo su cuerpo débil, demasiado flojo y no fue capaz de lograrlo. Las manos de la mujer le retuvieron en su estado de reposo.

- Deberías seguir tumbado, al menos por el momento… Tenías heridas muy graves – le pasó la mano por la frente, apartándole el cabello y sonrió.

En aquel momento, otro extraño más apareció, seguido a escasos segundos por otro más. Parecían dos guerreros, armaduras incluidas. Podía imaginar que uno de ellos se llamaba "Philip".

- Al fin ha despertado, ya temía que no lo haría nunca – habló el que tenía la cara descubierta mientras se acercaba a aquella mujer, sentándose a su lado.

- Sí, aunque parece que está algo desconcertado – la venus de milo añadió, con cierto lamento.

- Yo… - carraspeó un par de veces al notar que le faltaba voz - ¿Quiénes sois?

- Mi nombre es Aurora – empezó aquella belleza – y estos son Philip, mi prometido y Mulán, nuestra amiga y escolta.

¿Amiga? ¿Aquel guerrero enmascarado era una mujer? Un momento… esos nombres le sonaban, los había escuchado antes, estaba seguro… "Emma".

- ¿Conocéis a Emma? – preguntó, esperanzado.

Aurora abrió los ojos de par en par al oír ese nombre y una sonrisa brotó de sus labios. La enmascarada se liberó de su casco, dejándole ver su hermosa tez que irradiaba una mística belleza oriental. Sin duda, era una mujer.

- La conocemos, gracias a ella seguimos vivas y nos dio la fuerza necesaria para ir a salvar a Philip… le debemos mucho – habló por primera vez, agachándose frente a él - ¿eres amigo suyo?

- Algo así…

Explicó toda la historia, sin omitir ningún detalle, incluidos los de su pasado juntos. Comentó cómo había caído por el portal siendo antes disparado, explicando cómo habían quedado todos en Storybrooke a merced de aquellos dos mercenarios contra la magia.

- Philip, debemos ayudarles – Aurora se giró a su prometido, mirándole con los ojos llenos de lágrimas – no podemos dejar ni a Emma ni a Snow ni a ninguna de aquellas pobres criaturas pasar por lo que están pasando.

- Tienes toda la razón… ¿Qué tipo de príncipe sería si ante la llamada de auxilio diera la espalda? – Philip le sonrió y se giró de nuevo hacia él – En uno de nuestros viajes nos encontramos con una judía mágica, se que son capaces de abrir portales que te llevan a otros mundos pero… esta no es una judía mágica corriente, la que encontramos es capaz de trasladarte al lugar en que tu corazón desee estar.

- Nos costó sangre y sudor hacernos con ella y la guardábamos para una emergencia – prosiguió la guerrera con tono calmado – está claro que este caso lo es.

- ¿Me ayudaríais a encontrarles? – preguntó en un tono casi infantil, irradiaba felicidad al saber que aquellos extraños eran capaces de echarle una mano y, en este caso, una judía mágica.

- Sí – afirmaron los tres con rotundidad.

- Hay un problema, no podremos partir hasta mañana al anochecer. La peculiaridad de esta judía es que solo funciona las noches de luna llena, y eso es mañana – sonrió amablemente Aurora.

- No pasa nada… - se incorporó, decidido, haciendo caso omiso al dolor de su pecho.

- ¡Oye! No deberías hacer tanto movimiento, a Mulán le ha costado muchísimo cerrar tus heridas y si te fuerzas podrías reabrirlas – le inquirió Philip.

- No me importa, no serviré de nada si sigo encamado. Tengo que recuperarme antes de mañana – habló con tono muy seguro - ¿Cuánto llevo inconsciente?

- Casi cuatro días – Mulán tomó la palabra, escrutándole con la mirada.

- Pues ya es hora que me levante – sentenció con firmeza.

Los tres le miraron sin saber bien qué decir hasta que el príncipe tomó la palabra.

- Si vamos a ayudarte necesitamos saber tu nombre. ¿Cómo te llamas?

- Ne… - se detuvo en seco, tragando saliva y mirándoles con decisión, ya era hora de dejar de huir – Baelfire.

* * *

Emma sintió un escalofrío. Era una sensación extraña pero por un instante le había venido una imagen de Neal a la cabeza. ¿Qué quería decir aquello? ¿…Aun seguía queriéndole de ese modo? Era imposible, él estaba… estaba… No, estaba segura de lo que estaba haciendo en aquel instante.

- Sí, a ti y a mí me refiero… quiero seguir a tu lado de este modo, quiero estar contigo Regina.

Lo había dicho por desesperación, la necesitaba y estaba harta de fingir ser jodidamente autosuficiente. No lo era. Por una vez en su vida quería mandar a la mierda esa estúpida coraza que había construido desde que Neal la había abandonado. No iba a volverle a ver, nunca más. La morena le había devuelto la ilusión en el momento menos pensado, cuando todo parecía perdido su chispa brotaba con más fuerza. ¿Acaso aquello no era superior a lo que sintió alguna vez por Neal? De hecho, no lo sabía.

Se maldijo por ser tan indecisa, por tener tanto miedo, por recordarle a él y a las heridas que le había hecho. Por no poder dar el salto con alguien que la llenaba de felicidad incluso cuando discutían.

- No se la ve muy convencida, señorita Swan – Regina, casi se había olvidado que la tenía delante estando absorta en sus pensamientos.

- Yo… yo… - tartamudeaba, sentía los nervios a flor de piel al no saber qué responderle.

- Déjelo, no se preocupe – la morena sonrió tímidamente, aun así su sonrisa era preciosa – no tenemos por qué hablar nada ahora.

- De acuerdo… - asintió, resignada.

No entendía por qué demonios le había tenido que venir Neal a la cabeza en aquellos momentos. ¿Por qué? Quizás estaba siendo cruel… No hacía ni 4 días desde que había caído por aquel portal, moribundo, y ya estaba pensando en otra persona. Se veía a si misma como un ser sin sentimientos. Pero los tenía y, estos, cabalgaban irremediablemente hacia las tierras de la reina malvada.

- Voy a ir a hablar con Gold sobre lo que haremos cuando lleguemos a tierra – le comentó – tú deberías hacer lo mismo con tu familia.

Con aquello, la alcaldesa se fue, dejándola sola y maldiciéndose a si misma. Es cierto que Regina no parecía muy afectada, quizás ni siquiera quería algo con ella. Quizás todo habían sido imaginaciones suyas "vamos Emma, porque os hayáis acostado una vez y dormido juntas dos no quiere decir que vaya a querer estar contigo". Se lamentó al pensar aquello. No tenía derecho a hacerlo porque ni ella misma sabía qué quería con completa exactitud y prefería tener las cosas claras.

- ¿Y esa cara tan larga? – Snow apareció a su lado.

- Yo… - suspiró, resignada – soy una idiota.

- ¿Problemas con Regina? – Mary Margaret se puso frente a ella y la miraba con dulzura.

- No, problemas míos… con mis recuerdos, con mis miedos… - paró y cogió aire – con Neal.


	9. Capítulo 9 Sentimientos egoístas

**Capítulo 9. Los sentimientos son egoístas**

El enorme barco hizo un estruendo de parecidas proporciones cuando lo atracaron en una zona rocosa de la isla. Hook les dijo que dejarlo allí era lo más "prudente" puesto que parecía el típico lugar al que nadie acudiría: el agua estaba bañada por acantilados rocosos y puntiagudas piedras que sobresalían cuando disminuía el oleaje. Entre todo aquel laberinto, se abría paso una grieta que formaba a su vez una cueva lo bastante amplia como para esconder el navío. Así lo hicieron, anhelando haber tenido el sigilo suficiente como para no haber llamado la atención a los habitantes de Nunca Jamás. Suspiró. Estaba a escasos metros de reunirse de nuevo con su hijo y en todo lo que podía pensar era en la extraña reacción que Emma había tenido el día anterior…. ¿A qué venía que le hubiese dicho que quería estar con ella si sus ojos decían lo contrario? No entendía a qué estaba jugando la sheriff pero ella no era alguien que se caracterizase por tener una gran paciencia, así que si se pasaba un pelo más lo pagaría caro.

- Bueno… ¿Su majestad está lista? – Hook se puso a su lado, mirándola con curiosidad – No pareces tener un buen día hoy, Regina.

- Lo es – cerró los ojos para volver a abrirlos después de inhalar una bocanada de aire – por fin veré a Henry.

- ¿Eso es todo lo que te preocupa? – le inquirió el capitán con media sonrisa.

- Pues… no – admitió – pero no son asuntos de tu incumbencia, si quieres información deberías ir a rasgársela a Emma. No voy a soltar palabra.

- Regina… - se le acercó, invadiendo su espacio personal – con eso ya me lo has dicho todo.

- No te sigo.

- ¿Problemas con Emma, eh? Mujeres… si una es complicada no quiero imaginarme a dos – se encogió de hombros.

- Deberías estar haciendo algo más productivo, al igual que yo. ¿Cuál es el plan?

- Primero bajaremos del Jolly Roger, el cocodrilo y tú lo esconderéis con vuestra magia para mayor seguridad – paró un segundo – después de eso haremos un pequeño reconocimiento de la zona e intentaremos averiguar en qué lugar esconden a Henry. Cuando lo sepamos será cuestión de trazar la estrategia adecuada para el asalto y procurar cogerles por sorpresa. Los siervos de la sombra pueden ser muchas cosas, pero no son idiotas.

- Ya veo… - Regina recogió un mechón de cabello que le caía por la cara, recostándolo detrás de su oreja - ¿Cuándo empezamos?

- En cuanto el escamado y tu princesa ultimen los preparativos. El reyecito y su mujer ya están – la miró fijamente – De entre todos sigo sin entender cómo has podido escoger a Emma.

- ¿Disculpa? – aquella afirmación la dejó sorprendida.

- Eso, Regina… No es que seas un osito amoroso precisamente y me extraña aun más que hayas escogido a la hija de la mujer que has intentado asesinar durante tantos años como el objeto de tu amor – tragó saliva y la escrutó con la mirada - ¿Acaso yo no hubiera sido mejor opción?

- Mira Hook, si esto es una broma no tiene ninguna gracia – Regina intentó mantenerse calmada, pero era obvio que aquella situación la desconcertaba.

- No lo es – suspiró – quiero decir, es probable que alguno de nosotros muera. Tú no has visto a esos seres en acción, yo sí y te aseguro que no es algo que desees volver a ver. No quiero cavar mi tumba sin antes desenterrar mis sentimientos.

Realmente aquello no se lo esperaba ¿Hook sentía algo por ella? ¿Algo más allá del odio mutuo que siempre había creído que tenían? Parpadeó con la boca abierta, tenía un cúmulo de pensamientos que se iban reproduciendo a marchas forzadas en su cabeza. Estaba tan absorta en ello que no se percató que el capitán había reducido la distancia que les separaba y ahora degustaba sus labios.

El contacto no duró más que unos insignificantes segundos, lo suficiente para que Regina recobrase la conciencia y apartase a Hook de un empujón, con una mueca de desprecio en el rostro. El capitán le lanzó una sonrisa triunfal, sonrisa que la alcaldesa borró de una bofetada.

- ¿¡Se puede saber qué cojones haces!? – gritó, histérica.

Hook iba a volver a acercarse a ella y la morena ya estaba preparada para convertirlo al menos en una rata cuando una mano sujetó firmemente el brazo del capitán, impidiendo cualquier tipo de avance. Regina desvió la mirada unos centímetros, contemplando el rostro de Emma. Jamás la había visto con esa mirada, tan llena de determinación de… ¿rabia?

- Creo que deberías aceptar que no tienes nada que hacer aquí – le espetó al capitán con voz firme.

- Oh, vamos… - Hook rió - ¿Ahora eres su perrito faldero?

Emma le soltó el brazo, encarándole. Los dos se sostuvieron la mirada durante un rato hasta que, por fin, el capitán puso los ojos en blanco y lanzó un suspiro.

- Está bien – se giró, mirando de nuevo a Regina – Siento lo ocurrido, solo quería saber cómo sería besarte por si… ya sabes.

La rubia apretó los puños y tensó los músculos de su cuerpo, la alcaldesa podía ver que aquella situación le había afectado.

- Deberías irte antes que decida echarte yo – le sugirió, aunque más que una sugerencia aquello parecía una amenaza.

- Oído cocina – Hook lanzó una última mirada a la sheriff y se alejó de allí a paso tranquilo, acariciándose la zona donde había recibido la bofetada de la morena.

Se habían quedado solas, únicamente acompañadas por la luz de la luna que entraba por la grieta de la cueva y se reflejaba en el agua. Regina miró a Emma, no sabía bien qué decir.

- ¿Estás bien? – al parecer la rubia decidió romper el silencio.

- Te dije que podía protegerme sola, me cansa muchísimo que te empeñes en ignorar lo que digo – balbuceó, cruzándose de brazos e intentando parecer ofendida. Lo cierto es que agradecía tener a alguien cuidando de ella, había pasado muchísimo tiempo sola y echaba de menos contar con alguien.

- Lo sé, no lo hago por ti – respiró hondo – lo hago por mí.

- ¿Por ti? – la reina abrió los ojos como platos.

- Sí, verás… dicen que los sentimientos son egoístas… ¿no? – Emma dejó escapar una leve sonrisa circunstancial – pues yo los tengo por ti y me hacen ser egoísta. Lo soy hasta el punto que valoro tu vida y tu bienestar por encima de cualquier cosa, cualquiera… porque si te pasara algo mi vida ya…

La rubia se paró en seco.

- Da igual – continuó, sonriéndole abiertamente.

En aquel momento no pudo evitarlo, se acercó apresuradamente al cuerpo de la sheriff y la abrazó, apretándola con fuerza entre sus brazos y hundiendo la cabeza en su pecho. Cerró los ojos y dejó escapar una sonrisa al notar como Emma la cubría también con su cuerpo y apoyaba la barbilla en su cabeza.

- Gracias – le susurró la sheriff.

Regina tan solo asintió y la abrazó con más fuerza. Deseaba que esa sensación no terminase nunca, que fuera para siempre… Pero todo lo bueno tiene un final y lo sabía bien, la experiencia de Daniel se lo había enseñado. Fue entonces cuando recordó las palabras de Hook _"es probable que alguno de nosotros muera"_ . Un ligero escalofrío recorrió su espalda. Emma. No, a ella no iba a pasarle nada. Es cierto que cuando la vio llegar a Storybrooke con sus aires de chulería y esa manía tan suya por hacerla sacar de quicio había deseado estrangularla con sus propias manos pero aquello había ido disminuyendo con el paso de los días, hasta el punto que ella misma moriría si le faltaba Emma Swan.

Se separó lentamente del cuerpo de la sheriff, mirando a aquellos ojos, que eran una divertida mezcla entre azul-verdoso. Esta le devolvió el gesto, acariciándole la mejilla y acercándose peligrosamente a sus labios. Regina contempló como la rubia reducía la distancia a un ritmo exasperantemente lento, incapaz de reprimirse cerró los ojos y redujo la distancia restante, notando la presión de la boca de la sheriff contra la suya. Empezaron a besarse, separando los labios y volviéndolos a juntar con impaciencia. El magnetismo que ambas desprendían era demasiado fuerte como para ignorarlo, disfrutaban demasiado saboreándose la una a la otra.

Un extraño sonido las distrajo e hizo que se separaran bruscamente, mirando a ambos lados para intentar adivinar de dónde provenía tal estruendo. Aun abrazadas, se percataron que los demás tripulantes habían bajado la tabla que conectaba el Jolly Roger con un terraplén de la cueva.

- Deberíamos ir hacia allí – comentó con resignación la morena.

- ¿Ahora? – Emma le puso morritos.

- Sí – rió – ahora. Te recuerdo que hemos venido aquí por un rescate, no de vacaciones…

- Lo sé, no se me ha olvidado – se quejó la rubia frunciendo el ceño.

Ambas caminaron hacia la zona de cubierta en la que se encontraba el resto, en medio de una ensalzada discusión entre los tres hombres para decidir cuál de ellos estaba al mando. Mary Margaret intentaba bajar los humos sin éxito y se podía ver la frustración en su mirada.

- Emma… Regina… - balbuceó Snow con gesto cansado – creo que esto va para largo…

Ambas mujeres rieron ante la situación, lo cierto es que parecían unos críos discutiendo por quien se comía la última chocolatina. La discusión era tal que no se percataron que había una perturbación en el aire. Una sensación demasiado conocida. Magia.

Gold y Regina fueron los primeros en detectarla y voltearon la mirada hacia el techo de la cueva, en el cual acababa de abrirse un portal. Todos enmudecieron ante aquel hecho, incapaces de averiguar quién o qué saldría de él así que decidieron prepararse para lo peor. En a penas unos instantes, varias siluetas conocidas empezaron a salir disparadas de aquel agujero mágico.

- ¡Mulán, Aurora, Philip! – gritó Emma entusiasmada a la par que veía como caían en cubierta.

El portal seguía abierto y cayó una última silueta más, alguien que Regina hubiera deseado no volver a ver, alguien que podía poner en peligro todo lo que tenía ahora… el hijo de Rumpelstinskin, Neal.


	10. Capítulo 10 Solo puede quedar uno

**Capítulo 10. Solo puede quedar uno**

Aquello no podía ser verdad. Se frotó con ímpetu los ojos, incapaz de creerse aun de quien era el cuerpo que yacía en cubierta, medio aturdido. Había visto cómo le disparaban con sus propios ojos, poco antes de dejarle caer al vacío declarándole sus sentimientos. Pero… ahora allí estaba, recomponiéndose y levantándose con la ayuda de un Mr. Gold que había ido corriendo a socorrerle.

Ella, por el contrario, permanecía estancada en su posición, con el pensamiento alborotado. Todos se saludaban. Mary Margaret presentaba a Mulán, Aurora y Philip al resto, que les recibía con una amplia sonrisa. Todos estaban sonriendo, todos… excepto Regina. La buscó entre la gente con la mirada, la morena no sonreía y tenía la mirada perdida. Verla de aquel modo hizo que se le revolviese el estómago sintiendo cierta culpabilidad "no se merece estar conmigo si ni yo misma lo tengo claro, lo único que hago es hacerle más daño".

Aun así, dejó a un lado sus pensamientos e iba a encaminarse en su dirección cuando alguien se cruzó en su paso.

- Yo también me alegro de verte, Emma – una voz masculina la frenó y sintió como una corriente eléctrica recorría su columna.

Se giró siguiendo el sonido de aquella voz y se encontró frente a frente con el que había sido y era su amor juvenil: Neal.

- Neal… yo… yo… - balbuceó. No tenía ni idea de por dónde empezar, qué decirle… nada. Hacía a penas unos minutos creía que estaba muerto y ahora lo tenía delante.

- No es necesario que digas nada… - el joven le sonrió ampliamente, atrapándola entre sus brazos y abrazándola con fuerza – te he echado de menos…

Emma no supo reaccionar. Se alegraba que Neal siguiera vivo pero no podía evitar sentirse irremediablemente incómoda, así que simplemente se quedó quieta dejando que aquel hombre la abrazara. Su mirada se encontró furtivamente con la de la alcaldesa, fueron a penas unos segundos pero notó como aquellos ojos marrones se descomponían por dentro. Al ver aquello volvió a ser dueña de sus actos, apartando suavemente a Neal y sonriéndole casi por obligación.

- Me alegra muchísimo que estés bien – habló al fin – No te imaginas todo lo que ha pasado por mi cabeza desde que caíste por aquel portal…

- Ni tú lo que pasó por la mía – el hijo de Gold le apartó el pelo, pasándoselo por detrás de la oreja – pero ahora solo se que estoy aquí, contigo, y quiero poder estarlo siempre.

Aquellas palabras… aquellas palabras eran las que había deseado oír desde hacía tanto tiempo… Había imaginado mil escenarios diferentes y centenares de formas diferentes de decírselo. Lo había recreado una y otra vez en su imaginación ante la ausencia del padre de su hijo durante todos aquellos años pero… se estaba dando cuenta que no estaba teniendo el efecto que ella esperaba.

- No sé qué decir Neal… yo… - suspiró. Tenía lo que quería ¿no? Tenía al que siempre había sido su amor verdadero a su lado, diciendo que quería permanecer allí para siempre y se sentía "vacía".

- No te preocupes, se que tienes muchas cosas en las que pensar – Neal le acarició la cabeza con delicadeza - ¿Por qué no vamos con los demás y posponemos esta charla para más tarde? A fin de cuentas tenéis que contarme qué demonios hacemos en Nunca Jamás…

La sheriff asintió y sonrió por compromiso. Ambos alcanzaron al resto, que se disponía a bajar del Jolly Roger. Cuando llegaron, David fue el que les recibió con más efusividad:

- Y aquí llega la feliz pareja – comentó con una amplia sonrisa y estrechando a Neal entre sus brazos, quien se quejó porque había rozado la zona afectada por la herida de bala – Perdona, chico.

- No es nada, no te preocupes – respondió con una sonrisa fingida.

¿Qué mierda tenía David en la cabeza? Nunca había sido tan "amigo" de Neal y ahora le trataba como si fuera su adorado yerno. Estaba segura que todo aquello lo hacía para molestar a… De repente se dio cuenta, Regina. Si ella estaba pasando por una situación incómoda no podía imaginarse cómo debía estar pasándolo la reina, aquellas miradas, aquella cara… necesitaba hablarle. Sin embargo, la alcaldesa se había adelantado al resto y esperaba ya en la cueva, mirándoles con los brazos cruzados.

Emma dejó escapar un suspiro.

- Esos dos se llevan muy bien ¿No crees? – Hook la alcanzó por la espalda.

- Eres la última persona con la que desearía hablar en estos momentos, sinceramente – gruñó con despecho.

- Sí, pero soy la única… El cocodrilo y Charming están informando a Baelfire de la situación y Snow hace lo propio con aquellos tres… Mi reina sigue a su estilo – dejó escapar una sonrisa – muy solitaria ella.

- ¿Tu… reina? – Emma arqueó una ceja, las confianzas del capitán la exasperaban.

- Oh, disculpa… Pensé que como habías vuelto con Neal tenía el camino libre – la miró, desafiante.

- Nadie ha dicho tal cosa. No te le acerques y punto.

Hook se encogió de hombros y siguió avanzando por la tabla, adelantándosele. La sheriff sabía muy bien cuál era su próximo objetivo: la alcaldesa. Intentó ponerse a su altura pero alguien la retuvo, tomándola del brazo.

- Emma, ¿por qué no nos ayudas a explicarle a Neal la situación? – le sugirió James con una amplia sonrisa.

La rubia resopló y maldijo que David fuera un sujeto tan pesado y terco cuando quería. Se acercó al grupo fingiendo todo el interés que pudo y estuvo escuchando cómo le contaban la situación, sin saltarse un ápice de la historia. En un abrir y llegar de ojos llegaron a pisar el suelo de la cueva. El olor a sal y humedad se percibía con mayor intensidad allí.

Los pequeños charcos del suelo hacían que las rocas que pisaban estuvieran demasiado resbaladizas, había que maximizar la atención y pisar con sumo cuidado para evitar tropiezos y caídas. Algo que Mary Margaret no pudo evitar y acabó empapada, para risa del resto de los del grupo. Incluso Regina pareció reír un ápice, algo que alivió profundamente a Emma.

- Así que… secuestraron al chico llamado Henry los mismos que dispararon a Baelfire y por eso estáis aquí, ¿no? – Philip hizo un sumario de la situación.

- Correcto – sentenció Charming.

- Ayudaremos en lo que sea necesario – Mulán avanzó unos pasos con seguridad y mirada firme – podéis contar con nosotros.

Aurora asintió también con decisión y entre los presentes volvió a crearse una atmosfera de camaradería y charlas para decir cómo actuar ante el nuevo giro de acontecimientos.

- ¿Qué te parece si tú y yo retomamos esa conversación de antes, Em? – Neal se acercó a ella, mirándola fijamente.

La sheriff dudó unos segundos en si aceptar o no aquella charla pero al final decidió dejar de huir del tema y tomar una decisión, aunque no tuviera claro cuál iba a ser.

- ¿Podemos apartarnos un poco del grupo? – Realmente estar al lado de ellos le daba igual, lo que la rubia no quería era ver a Regina…

Baelfire asintió y ambos profundizaron un poco más en la cueva, alejándose unos metros del resto. La oscuridad hacía que Emma tan solo pudiera adivinar instintivamente la silueta de Neal.

- ¿Aquí te parece bien?

- Sí – "ha llegado el momento" intentó relajarse en vano.

- Emma… - podía notar el ligero temblor en su voz – deja que empiece esto pidiéndote disculpas… por lo que pasó cuando te dejé… sola. No debería haberlo hecho, debería haberme quedado contigo y ayudar a que cumplieras tu destino en lugar de dejarte hacerle frente por tu cuenta… Cuando Tamara me disparó y tú me sostuviste la mano, me di cuenta de lo que significabas para mí y lo que seguía sintiendo... Te quiero, Emma. Siempre lo he hecho solo que no quería darme cuenta.

La rubia tenía la boca abierta "¿Me quiere?" no sabía que pensar, no sabía qué decir. Si Neal le hubiera dicho eso mismo hacía a penas unos meses antes se habría lanzado a sus brazos sin dudarlo, sin pensar en todo lo ocurrido pero… ahora todo era distinto. Tenía una mezcla de sentimientos en su interior y Regina ganaba demasiado terreno. Cerró los ojos, frotándose los párpados con la yema de los dedos. Empezó a sentir una angustia y ansiedad demasiado fuertes, sentía que era débil y que no estaba siendo fiel a si misma teniendo tal ambigüedad de emociones.

- Em… ¿Estás bien? – Neal se le acercó, acariciándole los brazos.

- S… No – admitió con lágrimas en los ojos – Se que te dije que te quería, Neal… pero no se si realmente lo hago.

Él la miró con gesto serio y Emma pudo apreciar cómo tragaba saliva.

- ¿Qué te ha hecho dudar?

- Hay… - la rubia se decidió a contarlo todo – otra persona.

- ¿Quién?

- Regina.

Se hizo un silencio incómodo que duró a penas unos segundos, pero que la sheriff percibió como una auténtica eternidad.

- Dime que estás bromeando… por favor… - le rogó.

- No lo hago… - Emma respiró hondo y le miró con decisión, aun con la mirada turbia debido a las lágrimas – desde que llegué a Storybrooke siempre ha estado ahí… desde que la vi por primera vez con esa apariencia tan superior suya, detrás de todas y cada una de nuestras peleas, detrás de cada mirada, después que sacara a Henry de la mina y pudiera comprobar cómo es esa Regina vulnerable… detrás de cada sonrisa que me regala, Neal, solo a mí…

La rubia no pudo contenerse y las pequeñas lágrimas que le brotaban por los ojos ahora bañaban completamente su rostro.

- Solo me sonríe a mí así y no sabía entender el por qué… más bien, no quería verlo. Pero ahora lo veo todo con claridad, me sonríe de ese modo porque yo también lo hago con ella… yo también la trato de forma especial inconscientemente.

- Emma… puede que todo eso sea porque es la mujer que ha estado cuidando a Henry durante todos estos años… ¿No has pensado en eso?

- No, se porque es… empecé a notarlo cuando subimos a bordo del Jolly Roger, todo lo que había oculto en mi interior salió a la luz – hablaba entrecortadamente, debido a los jadeos que el llanto le producía – y desde entonces no he tenido claro nada, no sé qué es lo que quiero…

Neal le acarició la mejilla y la acercó contra su pecho, abrazándola. Después de permanecer así hasta que la rubia pareció calmarse se volvieron a separar, mirándose a los ojos. Casi por instinto, melancolía o nostalgia… ambos se besaron, un beso tímido que dejó a Emma con las cosas claras.

Baelfire se apartó de nuevo y rió entrecortadamente.

- ¿No has sentido nada, verdad?

- No…

- Entonces es que ya has tomado una decisión Em… y no habías sido lo suficientemente valiente para afrontarlas – Neal la miró con ternura, apoyando las manos en los hombros de la rubia – te aferrabas a mí porque era la opción fácil, porque no tenías que superar ningún obstáculo y, además, me dabas por muerto así que amar mi recuerdo no te producía ningún tipo de problema… Solo puede quedar uno y no soy yo.

La sheriff sabía que tenía razón, aquel contacto, aquel beso… no había sentido ni el mínimo cosquilleo, ni una pequeña aceleración del pulso, nada… Era muy distinto a la sobrecarga de electricidad que percibía con el mero tacto de la alcaldesa… sonrió para si misma, ahora lo veía todo: quería a Regina Mills. No, "estoy enamorada de ella".


	11. Capítulo 11 Nada

**Capítulo 11. Nada**

Sonrió efusivamente al hombre que le había hecho abrir los ojos, no podía expresar con las palabras suficientes la gratitud que sentía por su comprensión, por su ayuda…

- Deberías ir a hablar con ella, Em – sugirió con amabilidad – tú acabas de darte cuenta pero ella aun no lo sabe ¿no?

- No, no le he dicho abiertamente nada… - Neal tenía razón, necesitaba tener una charla con Regina cuanto antes.

- Mira, si todo lo que me has contado es cierto no tienes de qué preocuparte.

- ¿Y tú qué, Neal? – un atisbo de culpabilidad recorría todo su ser, ahora se sentía irremediablemente mal… quizás hubiera preferido que la maldijera o incluso que le gritase, pero el comportamiento tan amable y bueno del joven hacía que se sintiera peor consigo misma.

- Ya te lo he dicho, no tienes de qué preocuparte y eso me incluye a mí – sentenció con una sonrisa – Oye y nos conocemos así que pobre de ti que te sientas mal, con que me dejes estar cerca de Henry de vez en cuando yo ya soy feliz.

La sheriff le devolvió la sonrisa, suspirando, y se acercó para abrazarle una última vez. Sintió la calidez de sus brazos y el dulce olor que desprendía pero en aquellos instantes recibía todas esas sensaciones como algo más… fraternal. Se separó paulatinamente de su cuerpo y le miró con decisión.

- Voy a buscarla. Tengo que decirle que la quiero – sonrió con una mirada infantil.

Ambos caminaron de vuelta al grupo pero Emma iba ligeramente por delante, estaba terriblemente impaciente por hablar con la alcaldesa, por mirar aquellos ojos marrones y perderse en ellos, por besar sus labios de color carmesí, por fundirse en su cuerpo… No pudo evitar que una sonrisa boba se dibujase en su rostro al pensar en todo aquello, sonrisa que creció aun más cuando vio la preciosa figura de la reina.

Regina estaba con los brazos cruzados, la cabellera le caía a ambos lados del cuello con los mechones ligeramente despuntados. Sus labios eran de un rojo brillante, magnético, y aquella pequeña cicatriz que tenía en la parte superior era tan jodidamente sexy… Sus impresionantes curvas estaban perfectamente ajustadas a un chaquetón negro, que cubría su cuerpo hasta media cintura y dejaba el resto a unos pantalones oscuros de corte alto. La mujer iba siempre tan impecable… era imposible no perder la cabeza por alguien así.

Cuando alcanzaron al resto, Emma miró descaradamente a la alcaldesa, sin prestar atención a nadie más. Regina le devolvió la mirada para apartársela segundos después. Aquel gesto le extrañó. Avanzó unos pasos hasta quedar a su altura, ignorando los repetidos intentos de David por llamar su atención y que se acercase a explicar cualquier estupidez a una Mulán que intentaba hacerle callar. Al menos la guerrera sabía dejar espacio cuando alguien lo requería.

- Regina ¿podemos hablar? – le preguntó, algo temerosa ante su respuesta.

- Claro, señorita Swan, yo también quería tener unas palabras con usted – la voz de la morena era tremendamente sensual, incluso aunque sus palabras no sugiriesen nada por el estilo.

- Podemos… - la rubia sacudió la mano haciendo un gesto para que Regina se apartase de los demás.

- La sigo – respondió con tono neutro.

Emma empezó a caminar, seguida de cerca por la alcaldesa. No pararon hasta que se perdieron en la oscuridad del lugar. La rubia sentía cómo el corazón le latía a un ritmo frenético y un sudor frío empezaba a inundar su cuerpo, se giró y miró de frente a los ojos marrones de la morena.

- Quería decirt-… - no pudo terminar la frase, el dedo índice de la alcaldesa sellaba sus labios.

- Déjeme empezar a mí, señorita Swan – le inquirió con tono autoritario – se lo que va a decirme, así que le ahorraré las molestias. Ha retomado su relación con el hijo de Gold ¿Neal se llama, verdad? Es comprensible, a fin de cuentas es el padre biológico de Henry y quizás para él será mejor tener una familia al completo. Lo entiendo. Solo quiero pedirle que por favor no aleje a mi hijo de mí, moriría sin él.

Emma no entendía nada. No sabía por qué Regina le estaba diciendo eso. Sacudió la cabeza.

- No sé por que dices eso, para empez-…

- Déjelo, no tiene que darme explicaciones – volvió a interrumpirla – aunque pasara "eso" entre nosotras durante el viaje… Para mí no significó absolutamente nada. Necesitaba apoyo en aquel momento y fue un clavo ardiente al que agarrarme, no tengo ningún sentimiento por usted, sheriff Swan.

La rubia notó como le ardía el cuerpo y un zumbido penetraba su cabeza, dejándola en un estado de completo shock. ¿Qué era lo que le estaba diciendo? ¿Qué no sentía nada? ¿Qué no había sentido nada? ¡Los cojones!

- ¿Me estás diciendo… que cuando te abrazaste a mí no sentiste absolutamente nada? ¿Qué todo lo que me dijiste era mentira? ¿Qué solo me follaste? ¿Dónde ha quedado esa historia de "la salvadora" y del miedo a perderme, a depender de mí? – la rubia no se dio cuenta pero a medida que preguntaba su tono de voz iba subiendo, increpándole todo aquello que la sacudía por dentro.

- Sí, todo fue mentira – afirmó con rotundidad la morena – le dije lo que en aquel momento quería oír, señorita Swan. Habían pasado una serie de circunstancias que nos hicieron acabar como acabamos, las dos necesitábamos cariño peo lo único que yo realmente buscaba era… calor corporal.

Emma buscó en los ojos de Regina el menor atisbo de flaqueza pero no lo encontró. Su detector de mentiras interno estaba inactivo debido a los nervios y el cúmulo de pensamientos e ideas sin sentido que recorrían su cabeza. No podía hacer nada salvo creer en sus palabras.

- ¿Me usaste? – preguntó al fin en el mismo tono que le pondría un niño a punto de ser abandonado.

- Sí – la alcaldesa la escrutó con la mirada y Emma no pudo evitar sentir cómo se le humedecían los ojos – lo pasamos bien, pero solo fue eso… una diversión. Lo mejor es que cada una siga su camino, Neal la hará feliz.

La sheriff no tuvo la fuerza suficiente para volver a dirigirle la palabra, para aclararle lo que realmente había sucedido "he dejado a Neal por ti". El nudo que se le había formado en la garganta desde que había empezado la conversación la estaba asfixiando, se dio media vuelta limitándose a pronunciar con la voz rota: Adiós, Regina.

Avanzó unos pasos, sin girarse, sin mirar de nuevo a los ojos gélidos de aquella mujer. Había sido una ilusa, una estúpida y completa ilusa. ¿Qué creía? ¿Qué por acostarse con ella una vez ya habría caído rendida a sus pies? No, la experiencia que vivió con Graham debería haberle hecho saber aquello: Regina le usó para luego deshacerse de él "debí haberlo supuesto" se lamentó, sentía lástima de si misma. Siguió avanzando, adentrándose más en la oscuridad, evitando que cualquiera pudiera ver que tenía las mejillas completamente empapadas.

La alcaldesa permaneció allí, inmóvil. Ya está, se había acabado, no tendría que soportar las estupideces de la sheriff, de todos modos ella ya tenía Neal para que lo hiciera. El pecho le dolía demasiado, apretó la mano contra él intentando respirar a un ritmo lento. Sentía como estaba siendo acuchillada por dentro y no entendía el motivo. Había hecho lo correcto, se había deshecho de su "juguete", como siempre. El único problema estaba en el hecho que Emma Swan no era un simple juguete. No quería deshacerse de ella, no quería que siguiera avanzando dejándola allí, sola. Quería gritarle que se diese media vuelta y atrapar sus labios entre los suyos pero aquello no era lo correcto… Se maldijo ¿Desde cuándo se había vuelto tan blanda? ¿Desde cuando le importaba tres pimientos la vida de los demás? No… ¿Desde cuándo quería tanto a Emma Swan como para dejarla ser feliz con alguien que no fuera ella? Apretó los labios, ahogando el llanto.

Se dejó caer sobre sus rodillas, ignorando la humedad de las rocas, y se sentó hecha un ovillo. Rodeó las piernas con sus brazos y hundió la cabeza en el hueco que dejaban. Fue en aquel instante que todo el dolor que había reprimido durante la conversación con Emma salió. Lloró incansablemente, aun cuando sus ojos gritaban basta ella no podía frenar la cantidad de lágrimas que inundaban sus mejillas. La había perdido, había perdido a la primera persona que la había hecho sentir viva después de la muerte de Daniel. Incluso con Henry era distinto, no había acabado de sentirte completa del todo y cuando, por una vez, sentía que tenía todo para ser feliz aparecía el imbécil del hijo de Rumpelstinskin y se lo jodía todo. Apretó con fuerza la mandíbula, odiándole, odiándola, odiándose…

Había tenido que contemplar los ojos agua marina de Emma mirarla con desesperación y rabia, había tenido que mentirle, fingir que no le importaba nada pese a que todo lo que le contaba la había matado por dentro tal cual había salido de su boca. Había tenido que volver a ser aquello que había querido dejar atrás: la reina malvada.


	12. Capítulo 12 El extraño reaparece

**¡Hola! Gracias a todos los que seguís la historia y/o la favoriteais y, en especial, a los que dejáis reviews. De verdad que me hacéis sonreír cada vez que os leo y os agradezco muchísimo que toméis parte de vuestro tiempo en comentar cosas acerca de mi historia :'D **

**Decir que siento todo esto que está pasando entre Regina y Emma (a mí tampoco me gusta) pero la historia tendrá un game-changer importante ;)**

**Besos y saludos para todos! **

* * *

**Capítulo 12. El extraño reaparece**

Las cosas no habían mejorado. Al contrario, se esforzaba hasta el extremo por no mirar a los ojos abatidos de Emma. No entendía por qué era precisamente ella la que parecía que lo estaba llevando peor. A fin de cuentas había sido la rubia la que había corrido, falta de tiempo, a los brazos de aquel saco de pulgas. Regina simplemente había dejado que fueran felices e intentaba enterrar sus sentimientos bajo 6 capas de tierra y cimiento.

Hacía menos de dos horas desde que habían salido de la cueva, aprovechando un estrecho pasillo que la conectaba con una salida hacia lo que parecía un bosque demasiado espeso. La vegetación era completamente salvaje y frondosa, los árboles eran tan altos que a penas podías vislumbrar la luz del sol y la cantidad de ramas, hojas y arbustos dificultaba enormemente cualquier tipo de avance. Fuera como fuese, estaban en clara desventaja. No obstante, Hook parecía desenvolverse bastante bien en aquel ambiente.

- Hay que seguir hacia el norte, no os separéis – ordenaba desde la parte delantera del grupo.

Regina resopló. Odiaba tener que ir acatando órdenes, pero odiaba aun más escuchar los murmullos de las conversaciones entre Emma y Neal. Aquello la mataba por dentro.

- ¿Se puede saber quién te ha nombrado a ti capitán? – espetó James con cierto desdén.

- Dado que yo soy el capitán del barco y el único que conoce estas tierras es lo más lógico – presumió Hook con una sonrisa ladeada.

Charming dejó escapar una mueca de desacuerdo pero la mano de Snow le frenó, indicándole con un gesto que dejase las peleas para más adelante. Todos debían reservar sus fuerzas, incluso ella debía intentar hacer oídos sordos a la voz homicida que le susurraba que acabase con el hijo de Gold "escopetazo y al río" no, debía concentrarse en Henry.

- ¿Sabes a dónde vamos? – preguntó la morena con desconfianza.

- Sí, la última vez que estuve aquí se llevaron a Baelfire al sitio donde encierran a todos los niños que secuestran, así que allí nos dirigimos – comentó – si no me crees puedes preguntárselo a él.

La sonrisa burlona del capitán hizo que a la alcaldesa se le encendieran las mejillas de la rabia.

- No, tomaré tu palabra, no tengo nada que hablar con el hijo de Gold – Regina se cruzó de brazos y siguió andando a la par de Hook.

- ¿Por qué te cae tan mal? ¿Es porque tontea con tu rubita? – la última palabra la dijo con cierto desdén.

- No se de dónde sacas esas tonterías – la morena puso los ojos en blanco, Hook le sacaba de quicio.

- Pues desde que apareció a penas estáis juntas – había que reconocer que el capitán era observador – y se os ve peor, la verdad.

- Prefiero no hablar de ello.

- Si te soy sincero… se que conmigo no hay posibilidades, me lo dejaste claro, así que a poder ser me gustaría que estuvieras con Emma – la voz de Hook se transformó completamente, ahora era demasiado seria.

- ¿Puedo saber por qué? – toda aquella charla empezaba a desesperarla.

- Porque el modo en que Emma te mira me recuerda muchísimo a la manera en que Milah solía mirarme a mí – tras de aquella seriedad, el capitán esbozó una pequeña sonrisa melancólica.

- Eso da igual, la señorita Swan parece que tiene otros planes en mente y yo igual – sentenció secamente.

El capitán la miró y sacudió la cabeza, dejando escapar en un suspiro un "qué terca es, majestad" y siguió avanzando, apresurando el paso. La alcaldesa no llegó a comprender qué quería transmitirle pero poco le importaba, lo único que tenía claro es que por mucho que quisiera no iba a estar con Emma Swan. Sacó aquella idea de su cabeza y volvió a la realidad. Debían llegar a aquel lugar cuanto antes, no quería imaginar el tipo de cosas por las que habría pasado su hijo.

El ambiente que se respiraba en la isla era demasiado tenso, como si una especie de magia aun más oscura que la del propio Gold poseyera el lugar. Sus sentidos empezaban a verse resentidos entre tanta negatividad y odio filtrándose en el aire.

- ¿Estás bien? – una voz que conocía demasiado bien la sorprendió.

- Sí – espetó con brusquedad. La última persona con la que quería hablar era la misma que ahora se le acercaba, intentando alcanzar el ritmo de sus pasos.

- ¿Segura? – el tono de su voz se volvió más bajo.

- Sí, ¿No tiene mejores cosas de que preocuparse, señorita Swan? – intentaba ser todo lo déspota y desagradable posible para no tenerla cerca, sentir el calor de la presencia de la rubia hacía que el corazón se le partiera en dos.

- La verdad es que ahora mismo no – le sonrió – cuando lleguemos a Henry quizás sí, pero ahora no.

- Pues yo si tengo otras preocupaciones en mente así que le rogaría que me dejara atenderlas por mi cuenta, si es tan amable – dijo con su mejor sonrisa fingida. En el fondo se alegraba que la sheriff estuviera aparentemente preocupada por ella.

- No vas a conseguir que me aleje de ti, Regina… - Emma se había puesto delante, frenándole el paso y mirándola fijamente a los ojos – así que deja de intentar ser tan estirada por una vez.

- Es mi forma de ser, si no le gusta puede ir a hablar con quien le plazca, sheriff Swan.

- Mira, intento entender que no sientas nada por mí y no quieras nada conmigo pero al menos déjame tener una conversación decente ¿no?

- Está todo hablado.

Emma se llevó las manos a la cara, arrastrándolas pesadamente hacia abajo y suspiró.

- Eres imposible – sentenció con una sonrisa triste en el rostro y una expresión de dolor que hizo que a la morena se le encogiera el corazón.

Tenía ganas de abrazarla, estrecharla entre sus brazos hasta notar como ambos cuerpos encajaban perfectamente… Quería hacer algo para borrar esa mirada de tristeza, pero no podía. No era a ella a quien le correspondía hacerlo.

- Es parte de mi encanto – se limitó a decir.

- Lo sé – ambas se quedaron mirándose en silencio, con los cuerpos pesados del cansancio y el dolor que llevaban dentro.

Antes que pudieran romper aquel silencio, Mulán apareció de entre unos arbustos sujetando a alguien y lanzándolo bruscamente al suelo. En cuanto aquel hombre cayó, la morena reconoció en seguida de quién se trataba: Greg Mendell.

- He encontrado a esta cucaracha merodeando por aquí, lo he traído por si podía sernos de ayuda – comentó la guerrera con total normalidad, sin saber que a quien había encontrado era precisamente el artífice de todo aquello.

- ¡Mulán! – Emma gritó eufórica - ¡Eres la mejor!

La guerrera parpadeó un par de veces, incrédula, y agradeció el cumplido sin saber bien a qué se debía con una tímida sonrisa. Mientras, la rabia acumulada en el cuerpo de la alcaldesa se desató con el único sujeto con el cual podía hacerlo sin remordimientos. Se dirigió a paso firme hacia donde yacía sentado aquel hombre, aquel repugnante ser que la había torturado durante horas y que se había llevado a su pequeño.

Se agachó, quedando a su altura y esbozó una sonrisa triunfal:

- Volvemos a vernos, Owen – le dijo casi en un susurro.

Tras aquellas palabras, cerró su puño con fuerza y lo estampó en la mandíbula de aquel desgraciado, haciendo que cayese al suelo del golpe. Se abalanzó sobre él, golpeándole una y otra vez. Sentía el dolor recorrer sus nudillos, sus puños, sus manos, pero le daba igual. Tan solo quería borrarle aquella sonrisa de estúpido de la cara, quería que desapareciera, que pagara por todo, quería matarle de la forma más cruel imaginable.

- ¡Regina, basta! – Emma le gritó, sujetándola por la cintura y obligando a que se separara del cuerpo ensangrentado de Greg – ¡muerto no nos sirve de nada, piensa en Henry!

A la alcaldesa le costó asimilar aquellas palabras y dejar de luchar por zafarse de los brazos de la rubia. Por fin se percató que la sheriff estaba en lo cierto, se dejó levantar y miró el rostro deformado y enrojecido de aquel hombre, gritando por el dolor y maldiciéndola de mil formas distintas. Se juró a si misma que, cuando todo terminase y recuperase a Henry, le mataría.

Se separó del grupo a paso rápido, con la cabeza agachada. Necesitaba estar sola, lejos de todas aquellas miradas que la perseguían con temor por lo sucedido. Necesitaba calmarse. Se sentó en una pequeña roca del camino, unos pasos más allá y se llevó las manos a la cabeza. El dolor de sus puños le recorría todo el cuerpo y, pese a todo, lo único que pudo hacer fue llorar. Sentía que no podía con nada y la impotencia no dejaba de crecer en su interior cuando, súbitamente, una calidez rodeó su cuerpo. Entreabrió los ojos, separando lentamente las manos, y se encontró envuelta en los brazos de Emma, que la estrechaba con fuerza contra su pecho.

- Se cómo te sientes, yo misma habría hecho lo mismo que tú con ese cabrón – le susurró con delicadeza – pero ahora mismo nos es más útil con vida…

- No pierda el tiempo aquí, señorita Swan, quiero estar sola – le espetó entrecortadamente debido al llanto.

- No, no quieres y lo sé – Emma le besó la mejilla y hundió la cabeza en su pelo, abrazándola con más fuerza.

El abrazo de la rubia la reconfortaba pese a que quería evitar todo tipo de acercamiento con ella, pese a querer evitarla ella era la única que podía hacer que se sintiera bien. Se dejó abrazar, cerrando los ojos y perdiéndose en la calidez que la sheriff transmitía. No sabía cuánto tiempo exactamente había pasado abrazada a Emma pero en su mente a penas habían transcurrido unos segundos cuando la voz odiosa de Mary Margaret la despertó.

- Disculpad – dijo tímidamente – ya sabemos dónde está Henry, pensé que querríais saberlo… En unos minutos nos pondremos en marcha.


	13. Capítulo 13 Los calabozos

**Capítulo 13. Los calabozos**

Nunca llegaba la luz del día a aquel lugar al que le habían llevado. El hedor a humedad y suciedad hacían casi imposible respirar. Tenía las muñecas algo entumecidas debido a las esposas, oxidadas y pesadas, que le sostenían. Los días iban y venían y él no tenía ni idea de cuánto había pasado desde que aquellos dos le secuestraron, probablemente no volvería a ver a ningún ser querido… No, aquello no podía ser… su familia no era una familia cualquiera. Tenía al elenco completo de los Charming por no hablar, claro está, de su madre: Regina.

Aquella mujer había sido capaz de mover cielo y tierra siguiendo a su corazón, que en aquel momento gobernado por un odio que la cegaba, pero ahora estaba completamente seguro que el amor sería lo que la guiase y que le encontraría. Su familia era especialista en encontrarse mutuamente en las peores situaciones y aquello no iba a ser una excepción. Sonrió ante aquel pensamiento. Él debía aguantar y esperarles.

Sabía el motivo por el que le habían traído a aquel lugar, había escuchado conversaciones entre Greg y Tamara. Al parecer ambos estaban bajo las órdenes de "La sombra". No tenía muy claro quién o qué era, lo único que sabía es que le estaba buscando perdidamente durante decenas de años y que, incluso, había intentado capturar a su padre sopesando la posibilidad que le sería útil. Todos los intentos habían sido en vano hasta que le encontraron a él, a Henry. Por lo que pudo descifrar, aquel ser encarnaba el odio puro… era todo lo contrario a lo que Henry personificaba y quizás ese era el motivo por el cual le requería. Al menos esa era la conclusión más lógica de todas las que habían ido sucediéndose en su cabeza desde que llegó a Nunca Jamás.

Suspiró, agotado. Se intentó acomodar, recostando la espalda en la pared de la celda, pero las pocas fuerzas que tenía le impidieron hacer el menor movimiento. Cansado, se dejó caer en el frio y húmedo suelo, notando leves pinchazos en su mejilla ante la bajada de temperatura. Cerró los ojos, dejando que varias imágenes recorrieran su mente: veía a Emma, sacando de quicio a Regina y a Snow y James intentando que su madre calmara los instintos de asesinar a la rubia, que sonreía con diversión. Echaba de menos tenerlos a todos cerca, ahora que parecía que todo había pasado y que podrían formar una familia… "Pero el destino no dejará las cosas así, el bien siempre vence", cerró los puños por unos instantes y después desplegó los dedos, acariciando el suelo.

Estaba a punto de quedarse dormido cuando escuchó dos golpes secos. Después de aquello oyó cómo alguien introducía la llave en la cerradura de la puerta. Se quedó mirando aquel portón de madera, curioso por saber qué querrían ahora sus captores. El chirrido de la entrada fue lo primero que le sorprendió, obligándole a cerrar los ojos con fuerza. Segundos después, la luz cegadora del exterior le dejó medio aturdido pero reconoció perfectamente la silueta que se acercaba, corriendo con gran desesperación, hacia él. Era una mujer morena, con el cabello corto y despuntado, tenía unos agradables ojos marrones que siempre le miraban con cariño y amor. Era, posiblemente, la personificación de la belleza y era… ante todo, su madre.

- ¡Henry! – gritó ella entre sollozos mientras al fin se agachaba para abrazarle con una fuerza sobrehumana.

El pequeño no respondió, no dijo nada, se limitó a lanzar un suspiro de alivio y a dejarse llevar por el calor del regazo de su madre. Henry estaba agotado, sentía demasiada pesadez en el cuerpo. Los ojos se le iban cerrando lentamente, pero pudo apreciar cómo otra persona más entraba en la celda. Esta vez se trataba de unos destellos dorados y una mirada de valentía y determinación, Emma… su otra madre. La rubia se acercó a ambos y, entre lágrimas, dejó escapar un suspiro para después abrazarles y continuar llorando de felicidad. Al fin volvían a estar los tres juntos. El pequeño sonrió.

- Henry, tu madre y yo vamos a sacarte de aquí – le dijo Emma mirándole fijamente, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

Con aquella promesa y una sonrisa en los labios, se desmayó.

* * *

- ¡Henry, Henry, Henry! – Regina gritaba completamente histérica mientras zarandeaba con delicadeza al pequeño. El pánico sacudía su mente y en lo único que podía pensar era que tenía a su pequeño entre los brazos, completamente desfallecido.

- Regina… - la voz de Emma era dulce e intentaba ser calmada – solo se ha desmayado, está bien… ¿no le ves? Está sonriendo…

La morena se fijó en el rostro de su hijo. La sheriff tenía razón, sonreía. Respiró hondo y se entregó a abrazarle de nuevo. Sabía que aquello no podía durar eternamente, debían salir de los calabozos lo antes posible. Le cogió en brazos, con delicadeza, y se encaminó hacia la salida seguida por los pasos de Emma.

- ¿Quieres que te ayude? – le sugirió.

- Es mi hijo, señorita Swan, creo que podré yo sola – espetó sin ningún miramiento.

- Lo sé, pero da la casualidad que también es mío – respondió la rubia con el tono de voz algo afectado.

Regina dejó a un lado su afán maternal, la sheriff tenía razón y se estaba comportando de forma egoísta.

- Lo… yo… lo… - respiró hondo – lo siento.

Emma sonrió aliviada por las palabras de la alcaldesa y le acarició con ternura los hombros, mientras ambas mujeres salían de la celda. Fuera se encontraban Neal, James y Mulán sujetando a Greg. Lo cierto es que agradecía no haber matado de una paliza a aquel energúmeno. Gracias a Greg llegaron al camino que, entre el bosque, conducía a los calabozos.

- Regina, déjamelo coger a mí… debemos escapar rápido y yo tengo más fuerza – sugirió Neal con el tono más benévolo posible.

- Y yo tengo magia – respondió secamente la morena – así que tu ayuda no será necesaria.

Liberó una de las manos con las que sujetaba a su pequeño y se dispuso a lanzar un hechizo que le permitiese hacer su peso más llevadero. Para su sorpresa, el movimiento de mano no obtuvo ningún resultado. Ninguno excepto la risa de Owen. Aquel desgraciado sabía algo.

- ¿¡De qué cojones te ríes!? – antes que pudiese abrir la boca para cuestionarle lo mismo, Emma se le había adelantado.

- No puedes hacer magia ¿verdad? – dijo entre carcajadas.

La sheriff se giró hacia ella, mirándola con confusión y Regina se limitó a asentir, pesadamente.

- ¿Qué has hecho…? – Emma se volteó de nuevo hacia aquel hombre, con la mirada ardiendo de rabia.

- Yo no he hecho nada – contestó tranquilamente – vosotras mismas lo habéis hecho, habéis entrado en la celda sin daros cuenta que las paredes están hechas con material que aísla la magia.

Regina abrió los ojos de golpe. Recordó el momento en que Hook le había dado la muñequera de su madre y ella se la había puesto, sin percatarse que estaba rellena de algo que repelía la magia, pero en aquel caso el efecto se pasó en cuanto se deshizo de la prenda.

- ¿Si ya no estamos en el calabozo por qué sigo sin poder usar mi magia?

- Porque este es un nuevo material en el que estuvimos trabajando… el poder aislante una vez penetra en tu cuerpo no desaparece hasta pasadas 24 horas – sentenció Greg con una sonrisa ladeada.

Mulán golpeó a aquel hombre, haciéndole caer al suelo y le miró fijamente.

- ¿¡Por qué no nos has avisado de esto antes!? – exigió.

- Porque es obvio que yo no soy de vuestro bando, además esa bruja se lo merece – los ojos de Owen se centraron en la alcaldesa, escrutándola con desprecio.

¿24 horas? Aquello era demasiado tiempo sin magia, iba a ser muy vulnerable… Cierto era que tenían a Gold pero, de todos modos, él no iba a ayudarles siempre e incondicionalmente. Necesitaba su magia, la magia era poder y en aquellos momentos ella más bien una carga pesada. El miedo la invadió por dentro, no sabía qué es lo que haría sintiéndose tan desprotegida y en una situación tan hostil. Sin que pudiera reaccionar, alguien empezó a arrebatarle el peso de Henry.

- Este cambio de sucesos requiere que yo me ocupe de él… - la voz de Neal volvió a interrumpir sus pensamientos, a la par que cargaba al pequeño en sus brazos – se que no te hace ninguna gracia pero es lo más sensato.

Regina se mordió los labios, con rabia. No tan solo debía soportar que el hijo de Gold tontease con la mujer que amab… que le gustaba, sino que también debía aguantarle ahora llevando en brazos a su pequeño. Pero no podía hacer otra cosa que resignarse, indicándole con un leve gesto de cabeza que estaba de acuerdo con su punto de vista.

Empezaron a avanzar entre los pasillos del calabozo, aquellos estrechos y laberínticos pasillos que conducían a una infinidad de salas. Debían admitir que sin la ayuda de Greg jamás hubieran conseguido llegar hasta Henry, claro está que aquel hombre colaboraba debido a la presión que ejercía en él Mulán.

- Al fin le hemos encontrado… - Emma se puso a su altura, hablándole con alegría.

- Señorita Swan… yo no estaría tan alegre hasta que no hayamos salido de este infierno.


	14. Capítulo 14 Sacrificio

**Capítulo 14. Sacrificio**

Veía a Mulán prácticamente empujando el cuerpo de Greg hacia la salida de los calabozos. Allí estaban esperándoles el resto del grupo: Gold, Snow, Hook, Aurora y Philip. Al verlos con Henry todos parecieron relajarse momentáneamente, pero sabían que era cuestión de tiempo que se dieran cuenta de la falta de su prisionero.

- Debemos salir de aquí, ya – inquirió Hook echando un rápido vistazo a Neal cargando al pequeño.

- Creo que todos estamos de acuerdo en eso – Gold fulminó al capitán con la mirada y se dirigió a Regina - ¿Has perdido tus poderes verdad, querida?

Emma vio cómo la mirada de la morena se oscurecía y sintió una enorme impotencia al no poder serle útil. Si al menos ella supiera controlar su magia podría ayudar en algo pero aquel torrente de poder fluía por su cuerpo sin límite ni directriz alguna…

- Emma… ¿estás bien? – Snow se le acercó, poniendo la mano en su hombro, acariciándoselo con dulzura.

- Sí, tan solo… estoy algo preocupada por Regina… - la rubia habló en un susurro.

- ¿Por qué ha perdido su magia?

- Eso no es todo… - tragó saliva – se que debería alegrarme por tener a Henry y lo hago… pero no puedo estar del todo feliz, no cuando ella…

Paró en seco, sacudiendo la cabeza y llevándose la mano a la frente, apartando los mechones de cabello que le caían.

- ¿Cuándo ella qué, cariño?

- Te equivocaste con esa teoría del amor verdadero – dijo con una sonrisa circunstancial – al parecer ella es el mío pero yo no soy el suyo.

- El amor verdadero nunca se equivoca… si para ti lo es debe ser correspondido, además está el tema de la magia, Emma…

- ¿Y qué? Me dijo que no sentía nada por mí – dijo enfatizando en la palabra "nada".

- Te mintió – sentenció Snow con la mirada firme – y me parece sorprendente que tú la creyeras por las buenas…

- ¿Y por qué debería haberme mentido? – la rubia encontraba aquello un completo disparate.

- Algún motivo tendría, no lo sé… ¿le preguntaste? – la sheriff agachó la cabeza, avergonzada – Oh Emma… no me digas que ni le preguntaste…

- ¿Qué sacaría al hacerlo?

- La verdad – los ojos de Mary Margaret se iluminaron – se que hizo cosas horribles en el pasado y no estaba de acuerdo con lo que vimos en la mina pero…

- ¿Pero?

- Pero también es cierto que cuando está contigo puedo volver a ver aquella Regina que conocí cuando yo a penas era una niña… aquella joven que disfrutaba al montar a caballo y cuyo corazón era igual o más bondadoso que el mío – Snow sonrió, cerrando los ojos y dejándose llevar por la nostalgia – no creo que ni ella fuera capaz de fingir todo eso.

Emma suspiró, al parecer Mary Margaret le había brindado una pequeña luz esperanzadora. De todos modos, ver a Hook pegado a la morena la desalentaba.

- Tendré tiempo de pensar en ello cuando hayamos salido de aquí – determinó.

Snow asintió levemente con la cabeza y volvió junto a su marido. El grupo se puso en marcha, avanzando con rapidez entre el bosque camino al Jolly Roger. Con el paso del tiempo, Emma sentía como sus pulmones se llenaban y vaciaban de aire, dejando un tono rojizo por el ardor de sus mejillas y ciertos dolores en las articulaciones. El cansancio empezaba a hacer su aparición en ella. Fue mientras corrían que escucharon ruidos que provenían de la zona de bosque que habían dejado atrás. Era evidente que les descubrirían y seguirían, pero ninguno de ellos pensó que se darían cuenta tan rápido.

El sonido iba haciéndose cada vez más fuerte hasta que parecía que los tenían a escasos metros de distancia. Emma se detuvo ante la mirada de todos.

- ¿¡Emma qué haces!? ¡Corre! – le gritó desde la parte delantera del grupo Hook.

- Voy a quedarme, serviré de distracción – espetó con total normalidad.

- Ni hablar, tú vienes con nosotros – Snow tomó parte de la conversación, inquiriéndole a su hija que les acompañase.

- No voy a ir, me da igual lo que digáis… A este paso nos alcanzarían en menos de unos minutos, conocen mejor el sitio que nosotros – argumentó con tono firme – la única opción de ganar tiempo es que alguien se quede en la retaguardia.

El silencio invadió al resto, Emma buscó con la mirada los ojos de Regina y los encontró mirando al suelo. Casi podía notar el enorme vacío que se había creado en ellos.

- Emma, no voy a dejar que… - Mary Margaret intentó proseguir con las quejas cuando la mano de su marido selló sus labios.

- No es un disparate lo que está diciendo… - a David se le iluminó el rostro – creo que es la opción más sensata, además… ya era hora de darle un poco más de acción a todo esto.

- ¿Se puede saber qué estás diciendo James? – Snow no daba crédito a lo que estaba pasando.

- Lo que digo es… que si Emma se queda yo también – con esas palabras, Charming se acercó a su hija y la miró con determinación – cuenta conmigo.

El hombre le pasó la mano por encima del hombro, y miró al resto.

- ¿Alguien más se nos une?

- Yo – la voz de Philip surgió de entre el resto – no voy a dejar que mi honor desfallezca, qué imagen iba a dar sino.

- Entonces yo también voy – Mulán dio un paso adelante pero Philip la detuvo.

- Tú no… no soportaría que le pasara algo a Aurora y se que no va a recibir mejor cuidado que el de tus manos – Philip le sonrió.

La guerrera se mordió el labio, retrocediendo, a pesar de todo las palabras de el joven eran ciertas.

- Perfecto, ya somos tres – James dibujó una amplia sonrisa.

- Contad también conmigo – Neal se acercó, aun con Henry en sus brazos y miró fijamente a Regina – creo que ahora es absolutamente imprescindible que le lleves tú…

Dejando caer el peso del pequeño en los brazos de su madre, se encaminó hacia el lado en que estaban los tres voluntarios. Emma sentía un nudo demasiado fuerte en el estómago, sabía que era probable que ninguno de ellos cuatro volviera pero era la única solución para que el resto pudiera salir de aquella isla. Miró furtivamente a Regina. Aquella vez la morena le sostuvo la mirada, en sus ojos casi podía leerse un "no lo hagas". La rubia respiró hondo y le sonrió, intentando confortarla.

- Está todo decidido entonces – la sheriff pronunció con la voz algo tosca.

- No me parece bien – Snow negaba con la cabeza.

- Cariño… - James se acercó a su mujer, acariciándole la mejilla – ninguno puede intercambiarse por nosotros… Regina no tiene su magia, Hook es quien debe guiaros hacia el barco, Gold y Mulán deben quedarse para que en caso que fallemos tengáis algo de protección…

- No quiero perder a mi marido y a mi hija – Mary Margaret le miró con lágrimas en los ojos.

- Nadie ha dicho que vaya a ocurrir eso – intentó sonreírle del modo más agradable posible – ya sabes, pase lo que pase… yo siempre te encontraré.

Aquella odiosa coletilla ni siquiera molestó al resto, en aquel momento todos necesitaban creer que sería así, que volverían. Incluso Regina parecía sentirse más relajada ante aquello. Así pues, sin forzar unas despedidas que nadie quería, ya que más bien indicarían la posibilidad de un no retorno, el resto siguió corriendo dirección al barco.

La rubia contempló como iban desapareciendo entre la maleza, observando atentamente la figura de Regina. Se lamentó de no haberle dicho por última vez que la quería, pese a que ella le hubiera dicho que todo lo que habían vivido no había significado nada. En aquellos momentos lo que más necesitaba eran sus brazos… Dejó escapar un suspiro.

- ¿Qué hacemos? – Philip se cruzó de brazos.

- No sabemos por dónde van a venir… podríamos dividirnos – sugirió David, sacando su pistola y cargándola.

- Es una buena opción – intervino Neal.

- Por cierto – David sacó de su chaqueta dos pistolas más y lanzó una a Baelfire y otra a Emma – las vais a necesitar… a ti, Philip… bueno… tú llevas la espada.

El príncipe sonrió, acariciando la empuñadura de su arma. El silencio se apoderó del lugar, un silencio tenso e incómodo que James decidió romper con un "tomaré este camino", abriéndose paso entre unos arbustos. Los tres restantes se miraron con incomodidad y decidieron desaparecer tras sendas distintas.

Al cabo de unos minutos ya estaba completamente sola, acompañada únicamente por el sonido de los animales que habitaban el lugar. Fue en un instante en el que oyó un ruido que no era común. Agudizó sus sentidos y pudo percibir el sonido de unos pasos aproximarse. Se escondió tras la corteza de un árbol, con el corazón palpitando a un ritmo frenético e intentando controlar su respiración. Alzó la mano con la que sujetaba la pistola y apretó con fuerza el arma, dejando el dedo sobre el gatillo. Los pasos se acercaban sin dilación y cuando estuvo segura que la distancia era la suficiente para no fallar el tiro, saltó de su escondite y apuntó con firmeza. Su sorpresa fue en aumento cuando se encontró a Tamara con las manos arriba.

- ¡Quieta! – inquirió la sheriff sin dejar de apuntar a la cabeza de la morena - ¡Al suelo!

Tamara obedeció, descendiendo paulatinamente hasta pegar el cuerpo al suelo y mirando fijamente los ojos azules de la rubia.

- Debía haberme imaginado que serías tú… - bufó la morena con desdén.

- Nadie te ha dicho que pudieras hablar – espetó la sheriff con tono malhumorado.

- Nuestro señor sabía que vendríais… lo que no esperábamos era que recuperarais al crío tan rápidamente – Tamara dejó escapar una sonrisa cínica.

Emma se agachó, quedándose a breves centímetros de ella y le presionó la sien con el cañón del arma.

- Te he dicho que no hablaras – el odio que subía por su cuerpo crecía por momentos, aquella mujer fue quien disparó a Neal y quien había secuestrado a su hijo… por no hablar que colaboró en aquella tortura que le hicieron a… Apretó los dientes – dame un solo motivo por el cual no debería matarte ahora mismo.

La morena soltó una carcajada, haciendo que la desesperación y frustración de Emma aumentasen.

- ¿¡De qué coño te ries!? – hundió el cañón con más fuerza en su piel, provocando una mueca de dolor en el rostro de la otra mujer.

- Soy la única que puede ofrecerte la opción que todos salgan con vida – balbuceó.

- ¿Cómo? – Emma abrió los ojos con incredulidad.

- "La sombra" ya no necesita a Henry, se ha dado cuenta que hay algo que le proporcionará mayor poder y está dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa para conseguir su sacrificio – prosiguió con calma – cualquier cosa, incluso dejar al pequeño y al resto irse.

- ¿Dejaría que nos fuéramos sin más? ¿Qué clase de sacrificio necesita? – Emma no entendía del todo la situación pero su detector interno de mentiras le aseguraba que Tamara no estaba mintiendo.

- No, Emma… a ti no – la morena la miró fijamente a los ojos – tú eres quien debe sacrificarse.


	15. Capítulo 15 Verdad y desesperación

**Capítulo 15. Verdad y desesperación**

La charla con Tamara la había dejado inquieta, demasiado inquieta. Estaba sentada en una pequeña roca, con los codos apoyados en sus rodillas y las manos aferrándose a su cabeza. La pistola reposaba ahora en el suelo, aun con todas las balas en su interior. Lanzó un pequeño sollozo, angustiada y no llegó a percatarse que entre la maleza aparecía la figura de Neal.

- ¿Emma…? – preguntó a la par que se acercaba a ella, notoriamente preocupado.

- ¿Qué haces aquí Neal? – respondió sin mirarle, quería evitar que viera que tenía los ojos empapados.

- Mi zona está despejada, encontré a algunos de esos que sirven a "la sombra" pero con un par de tiros se echaron para atrás – se sentó a su lado – aunque no creo que tarden demasiado en volver… ¿Estás bien?

- Neal, si se fueron no es porque les asustaran tus tiros… - Emma respiró hondo – se fueron porque he encontrado la solución para que todo termine.

- ¿Qué has encontrado qué? – la voz del joven denotaba su confusión.

- He visto a Tamara, de hecho… he estado hablando con ella… - la rubia pudo sentir cómo los puños de Neal se cerraban tras oír el nombre de aquella mujer – no te preocupes, ya se ha ido.

- Bueno, has encontrado a Tamara ¿y qué?

- Me ha dicho que os dejarán ir a todos sin ningún problema.

- ¿Cómo que "os"? ¿Tú no te incluyes? – Neal se puso frente a ella y en aquel instante observó cómo las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas.

- No, yo no – Emma sonrió tímidamente – el único modo que todos viváis es que yo me sacrifique.

- Eso no va a poder ser, Em… de ningún modo – la voz de Baelfire se alteró, al mismo tiempo que cogía a la sheriff por las mejillas – ni se te ocurra pensarlo.

- No lo entiendes Neal, no hay otro camino, soy la salvadora ¿verdad? – dijo apartándole las manos de la cara y sujetándoselas con cariño - ¿Qué tipo de salvadora sería si permitiera que mi egoísmo acabara con todos?

El hijo de Gold se apartó unos centímetros, dolido por aquellas palabras y sin llegar a comprender la situación.

- ¿De qué va a servir exactamente tu sacrificio? – preguntó con la voz rota.

- Ese ser… "La sombra" o cómo se llame… se alimenta del odio, al menos eso es lo que me ha explicado Tamara. Todo el odio arrinconado en los niños a los que la magia les ha hecho daño, como te pasó a ti… Aquella situación le creó y conforme más niños odien la magia más fuerte se hará.

- Sigo sin entender en qué punto encajas tú en la historia, Emma…

- Henry – dijo mirando a Neal a los ojos – "La sombra" le quería muerto porque él cree profundamente en la magia y en el bien que puede hacer, cree en los cuentos de hadas y cree en la bondad de todo. Era la última frontera que debían derribar, en otras palabras, Henry es la única persona que le limitaba…

Baelfire parpadeó un par de veces procesando todo aquello.

- Si me matan a mí, Henry odiará la magia y ya no habrá razón por la que matarle, el poder de ese ser crecerá y tendrá que lo que buscaba…

- Em… no acabo de entender lo que me estás intentando decir pero no lo tolero – Neal la sujetó por los brazos, obligándola a levantarse – Tú te vienes conmigo al Jolly Roger.

- No – sentenció la rubia zafándose del joven – he tomado mi decisión Neal, quiero que la respetes.

- Entiéndeme Emma… te dejé marchar una vez y pagaste duras consecuencias pero… ¿tu muerte? Eso es demasiado… no voy a dejarte ir esta vez.

- Me importa una mierda lo que quieras esta vez, Neal – la sheriff le miró completamente fuera de si – he dicho que he tomado una decisión y no voy a cambiar de opinión.

- Pero… escúchame, Emma… podemos encontrar otro modo de…

- Déjalo, no hay ningún otro camino. No quiero una despedida emotiva así que ahorremos el sentimentalismo… - Emma sonrió ampliamente – eso sí, hay una cosa que quiero que hagas.

- ¿El qué? – el rostro de Neal estaba completamente abatido.

Emma escudriñó en los bolsillos de su chaqueta hasta dar con una pequeña pieza de tela. Se la llevó a los labios y la besó dulcemente, acariciándose con ella.

- Dale esto a Regina – dijo con los ojos enrojecidos – ella ya sabrá qué es.

Neal tomó el trozo de ropa y lo guardó en sus bolsillos. Tras mirar largamente a la rubia entreabrió la boca durante segundos sin saber bien qué pronunciar.

- ¿No hay nada que pueda hacer para que cambies de opinión? – acertó a decir finalmente.

Emma negó con la cabeza y volvió a sonreírle, cerrando los ojos para que el hijo de Gold no viera que volvían a cubrirse de lágrimas.

El joven se limitó a escrutarla con la mirada y marcharse. Había vuelto a quedarse sola, en aquel instante maldecía más que nunca no haber sido sincera respecto a sus sentimientos. Maldecía no haberle dicho a Regina un último "te quiero". Y, sobre todo, se maldecía por no haberse dado cuenta antes de lo que sentía por ella.

* * *

El Jolly Roger seguía anclado en la cueva, a la espera de la llegada de Neal y Emma. Philip y James habían aparecido hacía a penas unos minutos, asegurando que por alguna razón todos los perseguidores habían reculado. No entendían bien el por qué pero la situación les favorecía. Ahora, esperaban impacientes la llegada de los dos restantes. Regina daba vueltas sin parar por el suelo de la cueva, notaba un miedo atroz ante el hecho que la sheriff no apareciera. ¿Y si le había pasado algo? No, no podía ser. No a ella. Siguió paseándose con los nervios a flor de piel y, entonces, vio una silueta acercarse por la pequeña gruta de salida.

Corrió a acercarse, con una sonrisa en los labios, esperaba ver a Emma, poder decirle que era una idiota por retrasarse… pero todo lo que vio fue la figura de Neal. Su decepción se convirtió en una espinosa angustia cuando observó el rostro abatido de aquel hombre.

- ¿Dónde está la sheriff? – le inquirió con un tono de desesperación apoderándose de su voz.

El hijo de Gold la miró, con los ojos vacíos y agachó la cabeza. Llegaron Snow y James, el resto ya se encontraba en el barco ultimando los preparativos para irse.

- ¿¡Dónde está Emma!? – repitió Regina, esta vez gritando a pleno pulmón.

- No va… - el joven suspiró pesadamente – no va a venir con nosotros.

Los ojos de la morena se nublaron ante aquella afirmación. No podía imaginar que con tan solo una frase su mundo pudiera derrumbarse, pero era lo que estaba sucediendo. Su mente permanecía parcialmente desconectada mientras escuchaba cómo el hijo de Gold relataba lo sucedido. Que Emma iba a sacrificarse por todos, que era la única solución… Baelfire contó cómo él la había dejado allí, sola… Sintió una presión en el estómago, algo que impedía que pudiera respirar decentemente. Miró a Neal con rabia, se acercó a él con paso firme y extendió la mano, retirando el brazo hacia atrás para después abofetearle en la mejilla derecha.

- ¿¡Cómo has podido dejar que tu novia se quedara allí!? ¿¡Cómo has podido dejar que vaya a morir!? – Regina estaba cegada, tan solo sentía odio hacia aquel desgraciado que había alejado a Emma de ella y que, encima, permitía que estuviera a punto de cometer una locura.

- Espera, espera… ¿Mi novia? – Neal se acarició la zona donde había recibido el golpe – Regina… Emma y yo no estamos juntos…

¿Qué no… estaban juntos? Aquello la cogió por sorpresa. Recordó la conversación que habían tenido en la cueva y un frio escalofrío recorrió todo su ser.

_-Quería decirt-…_

…

_- No sé por que dices eso, para empez-…_

¿Y si Emma había estado intentando explicarle que no estaba con Neal? Se llevó la mano al pecho, apretándola contra su corazón que parecía querer salirle del cuerpo. Si realmente la sheriff no estaba con el hijo de Gold y había ido a avisarla ella había.. había… Se echó a llorar mientras se apartaba de aquel hombre y veía cómo Snow y James le gritaban. Podía oír sus gritos pero no entendía qué decían, tenía la mente al borde del colapso. Se abrió paso entre los cuerpos de Mary Margaret y David y miró directamente a Neal.

- ¿Por qué no está contigo? – le espetó con los ojos húmedos y enrojecidos.

- ¿Cómo? – Neal abrió los ojos, bastante confuso - ¿Emma no te lo dijo?

Regina negó con la cabeza, haciendo oídos sordos a las quejas del matrimonio. Baelfire suspiró y después de respirar hondo se dispuso a hablar.

- Al volver tuve una charla con ella, la besé y me dijo que no sentía lo mismo por mí porque quería a otra persona - de repente, el joven sacó algo de su bolsillo. Era un pequeño trozo de tela oscura pero Regina reconoció enseguida de qué se trataba. Aquella porción de tela pertenecía a su camisa y, más concretamente, la camisa que le dio a Emma antes que se rompiera la maldición.

- ¿Cómo tienes tú esto…? – la morena lo tomó en sus manos con delicadeza.

- Emma me dijo que te lo diera, al parecer es algo que ha estado llevando siempre encima… debía de ser algo especial para ella.

La alcaldesa enmudeció. ¿Emma había estado llevando aquel trozo de tela de su camisa durante tanto tiempo? ¿Por qué? No se había dado cuenta de nada hasta ese momento, había sido una estúpida y una terca y ahora… ahora…

_- Verás… dicen que los sentimientos son egoístas… ¿no? pues yo los tengo por ti y me hacen ser egoísta. Lo soy hasta el punto que valoro tu vida y tu bienestar por encima de cualquier cosa, cualquiera… porque si te pasara algo mi vida ya…_

Recordó las palabras de Emma y apretó con fuerza la tela que sostenía entre sus manos. Entendía aquello que había querido decirle porque no le importaba lo más mínimo que la decisión de la sheriff hubiera sido la de sacrificarse, simplemente no iba a permitírselo… no podía permitírselo, quería que viviera para poder mirarle a los ojos y decir que la quería. Que sentía haber sido una imbécil y una cabezota, que quería poder abrazarla todas las mañanas al despertar, sentir el suave aroma de su pelo y el dulce tacto de su piel, todo… Quería poder estar a su lado.

Sin decir nada echó a correr lo más rápido que pudo, no sabía exactamente dónde estaría Emma pero tenía la certeza que la encontraría. A fin de cuentas, ahora lo tenía absolutamente claro y nadie iba a arrebatársela, ella era su amor verdadero.


	16. Capítulo 16 Tú eres mi debilidad

**Capítulo 16. Tú eres mi debilidad**

Aquel inmenso y espeso bosque se abría en banda hacia una especie de claro, donde la hierba era más baja y la superficie estaba bañada por los rojizos rayos del sol del atardecer. La luz del ocaso lo cubría todo, desde la roca más pequeña hasta los descomunales árboles que rodeaban aquella basta zona circular. Frente a ella, encabezados por Tamara, se encontraban todos los siervos de "la sombra". Calculó que, a la alza, debían ser un par de decenas como mínimo. Todos seguían el mismo patrón: hombres, mujeres e incluso niños cubiertos con una capa negra que cubría sus rostros. Emma tragó saliva. "Esto parece una jodida secta" y ella el cordero que sacrificar.

La brisa recorrió el lugar, acariciando con sutileza los mechones rizados de la sheriff. Agradeció aquel pequeño gesto, pues aliviaba ligeramente la pesadez que sentía por dentro. Avanzó unos pasos y miró de nuevo al grupo, tomando prestada valentía de más para afrontar aquello.

- ¿Y bien? – dijo aclarando la garganta. No sabía qué debía hacer exactamente. ¿Quedarse ahí de pie esperando su muerte? ¿O iban a dejar que se sentara y se pusiera cómoda?

- Ponte contra esa roca – inquirió con tono firme Tamara.

Emma obedeció a regañadientes, sabía que aquel era el único modo en que todos conservasen sus vidas y, a fin de cuentas, la suya no era tan importante. Desde que había tenido aquella charla con Regina dentro de la cueva que sentía su existencia aun más insignificante. Apoyó la espalda contra la fría roca, ubicada en el centro del claro del bosque, y notó como una sensación punzante recorría su piel. ¿Qué debía haber después de la muerte? "¿Existirá algún _más allá_?" Rió ante aquella idea. Para ella la idea de "paraíso" eran las noches que había compartido junto a la alcaldesa en aquel camarote del Jolly Roger… acostarse sintiendo su presencia, despertarse y ver su rostro iluminado por los rayos del sol, saciar su cuerpo contra el suyo… Una tímida lágrima cayó por su mejilla y la rubia se limitó a recogerla con la yema de los dedos y sonreír. Al menos había tenido la oportunidad de vivir todo eso con Regina, aunque fuera por un periodo corto de tiempo.

Dejó escapar un suspiro y miró a Tamara, desafiante. La morena le devolvió el gesto, arqueando una ceja y con una sonrisa ladeada pintada en la cara.

- ¿A qué esperáis? – la rubia se cruzó de brazos, hablando con el tono más neutro del que podía hacer gala en una situación como aquella.

La morena le sonrió cínicamente y acarició el cañón de su arma, de forma lenta, parándose en cada elemento. Emma estaba empezando a desesperarse y tener a decenas de ojos mirándola fijamente no ayudaba.

- ¿Me estás tomando por una idiota, Tamara? ¡Dispara ya! – le gritó al fin, cansada de tantos preámbulos.

- No desesperes, Emma… Si fuera por mí ya lo habría hecho pero hay ciertas cosas que quiero preguntarte antes – la mujer se acercó a ella, el resto permaneció clavado en sus posiciones.

Tamara redujo el espacio a unos escasos centímetros y le agarró un mechón de cabello, estirándolo con fuerza, haciendo que la cabeza de Emma se arqueara hacia atrás. La rubia apretó los dientes y cerró los puños, hubiera deseado darle la paliza de su vida pero no podía.

- ¿Dónde está Greg? – preguntó alzando una ceja.

- ¿Greg? No conozco a ningún Greg – la sheriff puso su mejor cara de actriz y fingió una total incomprensión.

La mujer la miró con rabia y tras darle un estirón más fuerte a aquel mechón de pelo lo soltó con fuerza, provocando una mueca de desagrado de la rubia que vino seguida de un fuerte golpe en la cabeza de la mano del arma que sostenía Tamara.

- ¿¡Dónde está Greg!? – volvió a preguntar, alzando la voz.

- Que te jodan – respondió Emma con una amplia sonrisa, comprobando como la ira de los ojos de la morena estaba a punto de estallar.

Tamara agarró con fuerza la empuñadura de la pistola y volvió a estamparla ferozmente contra la cabeza de Emma, esta vez haciendo que en ella se abriera una pequeña brecha y brotaran las primeras gotas de sangre. La sheriff intentó encararse y ya tenía el puño en alto cuando recordó por qué estaba haciendo aquello "Emma, cálmate, dejándote llevar no ganarás nada". Tras morderse el labio, bajó la mano e intentó controlarse.

- Muy bien, así de dócil es como debes ser – el tono ácido de Tamara le provocaba arcadas pero no podía hacer nada para evitarlo.

Notó cómo se encendía de rabia y escrutó con la mirada a aquella mujer. El cañón de la pistola ahora estaba manchado de un rojo vivo y el dolor de la herida de su cabeza era atroz. La morena alzó el arma, mirándola con atención y le lanzó una sonrisa ladeada.

- Y yo que creía que la sangre de los príncipes y princesas era azul… - ironizó a lo que Emma respondió con una fingida sonrisa – dime dónde está Greg.

La rubia negó con la cabeza, si iba a morir moriría sin darle esa satisfacción a aquella zorra.

- Entonces tú y yo vamos a pasarlo bien un rato.

* * *

Corría tanto como sus piernas le eran capaces e incluso más. Llegar hasta Emma era lo único que le importaba. A penas había escuchado los gritos de los Charming cuando dejaba la cueva.

- _¿¡Regina, dónde vas!?_

_- ¡Espéranos!_

No le importaba en absoluto nada ni ninguno de ellos. Tan solo ella, la extraña que apareció un día en Storybrooke y que le cambió la vida, su sheriff… Apretó con fuerza el trozo de tela anhelando no llegar demasiado tarde, anhelando llegar al sitio correcto. Estaba dejando que fuera su corazón quien guiase sus pasos y ya había recorrido más de la mitad de camino de aquel espeso bosque y seguía sin encontrarla…

Seguía avanzando, dejando atrás el Jolly Roger e incluso a su hijo "él no es quien más me necesita ahora" se limitaba a decirse una y otra vez. Se paró en seco, mirando furtivamente a ambos lados e intentando recobrar el aliento perdido. Inhalaba y exhalaba a ritmos frenéticos, notando cómo la sangre subía por sus mejillas y le ardía prácticamente todo el cuerpo. Aun así, intento calmarse y cerró los ojos. El bosque estaba en un continuo alboroto a pesar que el ocaso se cernía sobre él, sin embargo, pudo percibir que había un lugar en el que no se sentía ningún tipo de sonido. La imagen de Emma le vino a la mente y abrió los párpados, paulatinamente. Sabía dónde debía ir. Se puso de nuevo en marcha, abriéndose paso hacia lo que parecía un claro del bosque.

El silencio era un arma de doble filo, podía indicar que aun no había ocurrido algo o bien podía decir que todo había terminado. Sin embargo, en su corazón brillaba la esperanza de encontrarla. No sabía qué iba a hacer cuando la viera, sin su magia era débil, no… "ella es mi debilidad" sonrió tímidamente ante el recuerdo de Emma y se prometió a si misma que, pasara lo que pasara y aunque no tuviera el poder en sus manos, la salvaría. Fue entonces cuando llegó.

Alcanzó aquel claro y se encontró de frente con las espaldas de decenas de encapuchados y, unos metros más adelante, Emma. La rubia tenía la cara completamente ensangrentada y aquellos ojos aguamarina estaban más oscuros que nunca. Sintió un fuerte pinchazo recorrer cada milímetro de su ser al verla en aquel estado, al haber permitido que aquello ocurriera. Entonces se percató en la presencia de la otra mujer, Tamara. La morena apuntaba directamente a la sheriff, echando para atrás la corredera del arma para cargarla. Regina entró en pánico y salió corriendo, apartando a todo aquel encapuchado que se encontraba por el camino. Apartándoles con la mirada fija en un único punto: Emma.

* * *

- Veo que no me dirás nada ¿verdad? – la mirada de superioridad en el rostro de Tamara era evidente – entonces ya no eres necesaria.

Con aquellas palabras, la morena se echó unos metros para atrás, quedando aproximadamente a la mitad entre el grupo y ella. La rubia escupió con fuerza la sangre que le llenaba la boca, quedando libre de ella, y dejó escapar una sonrisa "y aquí acaba todo" se dijo mientras suspiraba "qué vida tan intensa, Emma, de caza recompensas en Boston a Salvadora en Nunca Jamás". Echó la cabeza para atrás, apoyándose contra aquella roca y cerró los ojos, apretándolos con fuerza. No quería ver el rostro de aquella mujer antes de morir, prefería recrearse en su imaginación, vislumbrando la hermosura de Regina… la echaba terriblemente de menos.

Escuchó cómo la corredera del arma se echaba para atrás e imagino que sería cuestión de minutos hasta que Tamara apretase el gatillo. Los segundos se detuvieron, la realidad parecía haberse fragmentado en dos mundos completamente distintos: sus pensamientos y lo que era real. Permanecía con los ojos cerrados, esperando oír el sonido que certificaría el fin de su historia y, tal como dicen, es cierto que ves tu vida pasar los instantes antes de morir.

Recordó su infancia, pasando del orfanato a cientos de casas de acogida. Nunca llegó a adaptarse a ningún sitio por lo que internamente fue creciendo como una "inadaptada", incapaz de permanecer en el mismo lugar por un periodo de tiempo largo. Luego llegó Neal, su primer amor y la esperanza de que una vida de soledad a veces tiene compañía. Después que él la abandonase llegaron los años que vivió en la cárcel, tuvo que tener allí a su hijo y darlo en adopción. ¿Qué otra cosa iba a hacer sino? No podía dejar a ningún crio vivir el infierno que era su vida… Los años pasaron hasta que el pequeño Henry dio con ella, arrastrándola de su madriguera solitaria y llevándola al sitio que cambiaría su vida para siempre: Storybrooke. Allí la conoció a ella, Regina Mills… la mujer que tantas veces la había sacado de quicio, la mujer que quería matar a sus padres, la mujer causante del dolor de su infancia... pero también la mujer que le había devuelto las ganas de vivir, la mujer que con una sonrisa sacudía por completo su mundo… la mujer que amaba. Sonrió ante aquello, amaba a Regina Mills por encima de cualquier cosa.

Escuchó entonces el sonido del disparo. Aquel basto y sordo estruendo que iba acompañado de un inmenso dolor. Se preparó para sentirlo pero, extrañamente, no notó nada. No sintió absolutamente nada, se preguntó si sería porque ya estaba muerta pero concluyó que aquello era demasiado extraño para ser verdad.

Entreabrió los ojos y lo que vio hizo que todo se detuviera, que le flaquearan las piernas y sintiera unas irremediables ganas de vomitar debido al pesado nudo que se abría paso por su estómago. Su mirada se bloqueó. Los mechones de cabello le caían, descuidadamente, por la frente y sus ojos miraban fijamente los suyos, con las manos apoyadas en la roca, una a cada lado a fin de rodearla con su cuerpo. Agachó la mirada y comprobó lo que más temía: una inmensa mancha roja se abría paso por la camisa de la morena y el olor a sangre empapaba el ambiente. Alzó de nuevo la vista, temblando, y se encontró de frente con su amplia sonrisa, aquella sonrisa que le ofrecía solo a ella...

- Siempre… metiéndose en líos… señorita Swan.


	17. Capítulo 17 Se desata un nuevo poder

**Hola a todos! Siento si el fic os hace sufrir (puedo decir que a mí escribirlo también...) **

**Muchísimas gracias por todas las reviews que dejáis y por seguir la historia! Debo decir que queda poco para que acabe así que me gustaría seguir viendo vuestro feedback un poco más :3**

**Besos y abrazos para todos!**

* * *

**Capítulo 17. Se desata un nuevo poder**

_- Siempre… metiéndose en líos… señorita Swan…_

Aquellas palabras retumbaban una y otra vez en sus oídos mientras seguía con la expresión destrozada y la boca entreabierta, incapaz de pronunciar una sola palabra. La morena tosía, visiblemente afectada, pero en ningún momento perdía aquella sonrisa.

- Regina… por…¿por qué? – la sheriff notaba cómo todo su cuerpo estaba temblando y las palabras salían sin fuerza de entre sus labios.

La morena redujo el espacio entre ambas, apoyándose en el cuerpo de la rubia. Emma notó cómo dejaba caer lentamente el peso e imagino que estaría quedándose sin fuerzas, lo cual hizo que la poca esperanza que le quedaba se hiciera trizas. La abrazó con delicadeza por la cintura, pegándola más a ella hasta el punto de notar la humedad de su vientre. Reprimió un gemido de dolor al recordar lo que había hecho la alcaldesa y cerró con fuerza los ojos, hundiéndose en su cabello, para evitar dejar caer las lágrimas que empezaban a caerle por las mejillas.

- ¿Quién te ha hecho esto? – se limitó a decirle la morena, acariciándole con delicadeza la pequeña brecha de su cabeza.

- Regina…

- Lo siento – la reina se separó costosamente unos centímetros, con los ojos bañados en lágrimas, y posó ambas manos en sus mejillas – No he podido evitar que te hicieran daño e incluso yo misma te lo he hecho…

La expresión de debilidad de su rostro crecía por segundos y la ansiedad que se abría paso en su corazón amenazaba con destrozarle el alma. Ver a Regina, a su Regina Mills, de aquel modo era demasiado…

- Por favor, no digas tonterías… no tienes que disculparte por unos sentimientos que no tenías Regina… – Emma intentaba aclarar su garganta para hablar con propiedad pero todo aquello le superaba – Mira cómo estás ahora por mi culpa… Se suponía que yo iba a hacer esto para que nadie resultase herido, para que todos os fuerais y estuvierais a salvo…

La alcaldesa negó con la cabeza y aumentó su sonrisa. Le acarició la mejilla izquierda y tosió un par de veces más, agachando la cabeza. Cuando se hubo recuperado volvió a mirarla fijamente.

- Déjeme puntualizar dos cosas, sheriff Swan – dijo intentando usar el mismo tono de reproche que le ponía cuando se la encontraba haciendo el vago en la comisaria de Storybrooke – primero, no iba a permitir que hicieras una locura semejante a dar tu vida por el resto, me importa lo más mínimo que fuera tu decisión y te diría que siento no haberla respetado pero no es así… soy muy feliz al no haberlo hecho, y… segundo…

Regina respiró hondo, cerrando los ojos. Tras unos segundos volvió a poner toda su atención en la sheriff.

- Señorita Swan… no… - sonrió tímidamente – Emma Swan… te quiero, te quiero con tus contestaciones, con tu forma de llevarme la contraria y salirte siempre con la tuya… te quiero y te he querido desde que pisaste Storybrooke… pero no lo había sabido ver…

¿Regina… la quería? Se lo acababa de decir pero era incapaz de procesarlo, era incapaz de mover un músculo, incapaz de articular palabra. Su cuerpo era un recipiente vacío que tan solo expulsaba lágrimas sin cesar. Se aferró con fuerza al cuerpo de la mujer que le había confesado sus sentimientos y lloró sin importarle lo más mínimo la situación en la que se encontraba. Notó cómo la mano de la alcaldesa le acariciaba lentamente el pelo y no pudo evitar dejar escapar varios sollozos ante la impotencia que estaba sintiendo. La única persona que había amado profundamente se desvanecía entre sus brazos y ella era incapaz de hacer algo útil.

Súbitamente, la mano de la alcaldesa se detuvo, cayendo a marchas forzadas. Emma abrió de par en par los ojos, sintiendo un pánico demasiado vivo en su interior. Se separó del hombro de la morena y la miró atentamente, aun con el rostro abatido era la personificación de la belleza.

- Regina, por favor… no… - hablaba entrecortadamente debido al llanto y la desesperación en el tono de su voz iba en aumento – no… no me dejes…

La morena se limitó a sonreírle y acariciarle de nuevo la mejilla.

- Cumpla con su trabajo, sheriff – le dijo guiñándole un ojo.

Con aquellas palabras, Regina cerró los ojos y la rubia notó cómo dejaba caer por completo todo el peso de su cuerpo. La ansiedad empezó a correr por cada vena de su organismo y se limitó a zarandear a la morena, gritándole que volviese en si. Lo único que recibió como respuesta fue el vaivén de una Regina que mantenía la misma sonrisa y unos ojos cerrados, plácidamente.

Se abrazó a ella, hundiéndose en su ser y sollozando a pleno pulmón mientras sentía cómo su corazón se hacía añicos. Por fin le había dicho aquellas palabras que tanto había querido oír, por fin había sido sincera con ella y ahora… ahora… Su mente se nubló ante las oleadas de dolor que la sacudían y, entre tanto, tan solo un mero sonido hizo que volviera en sí. La punzante risa de Tamara.

La rubia alzó la vista, con los ojos enrojecidos y aun húmedos y allí se encontró a aquella mujer en plena carcajada. El odio se abrió paso entre cualquier otra emoción que antes tomaba su ser. Cada rincón de si misma fue llenándose de esa rabia inflexible, oscureciendo todo ápice de bondad que había en ella. Recostó a Regina en el suelo, con sumo cuidado, y se incorporó de nuevo. Su cuerpo ardía y sentía una fuerza portentosa recorrerlo de arriba abajo.

- ¿De qué te ríes? – le inquirió a aquella mujer, cerrando los puños sin miramientos - ¿¡De qué cojones te ríes!?

- Al parecer he matado dos pájaros de un tiro, nos hemos librado de la molestia que suponía Regina y bueno… imagino que Henry no se dolerá por su muerte tanto como lo que hubiera significado la tuya, pero algo le entristecerá… - sonrió cínicamente.

¿Molestia? ¿Regina? ¿Qué Henry no iba a entristecerse tanto por la mujer que le había criado desde que era un bebé? Emma cerró los ojos y apretó los dientes, la rabia empezaba a descontrolarse y hacia que le ardieran las extremidades. Una súbita humareda violeta empezó a rodearle el cuerpo, miró con desprecio los ojos de incredulidad de Tamara y extendió las palmas de su mano. De ellas empezaron a brotar llamas, Emma no quiso ni plantearse cómo, simplemente las lanzó hacia aquella multitud que parecía confundida.

El fuego se expandió por la zona con gran facilidad pero Emma no dejó de lanzar bolas de fuego, haciendo caso omiso a los gritos desesperados de aquellos. Tamara seguía de pie, con los ojos inundados por el pánico. La sheriff se acercó lentamente a ella, aun rodeada por aquella misteriosa aura de poder que la cegaba, agarró a la morena del brazo impidiendo que escapase y sintió cómo le quemaba la piel bajo la palma de su mano. Tamara dejó escapar varios gritos de dolor pero Emma no se detuvo y le apretó con mayor fuerza haciendo que el rostro de la mujer se arquease con expresiones de tormento. Ante aquella visión la rubia dejó escapar una sonrisa igual de cínica que todas las que Tamara le había lanzado anteriormente.

- ¿Qué te parece si tú y yo jugamos un rato? – sugirió alzando la mano de forma amenazante y dejando que esta se cubriera de nuevo en llamas - ¿Qué parte del cuerpo necesitas menos, cielo?

La voz de Emma era firme, no quedaba ni rastro de aquella "salvadora", ahora simplemente era un ser gobernado por un odio demasiado profundo. Estaba a punto de enterrar la mano en el corazón de Tamara cuando algo la detuvo. Sintió cómo alguien la abrazaba a sus espaldas, con fuerza, estrechándola contra si.

- Emma, cariño… por favor… ¡Detente! – la voz de Mary Margaret sonaba distante a pesar de tenerla justo detrás, era incapaz de recibirla por culpa de la rabia - ¡No conseguirás nada con esto!

La sheriff intentó zafarse del cuerpo de Snow pero esta la apretaba con más fuerza.

- Déjame… ¡Suelta! – le inquirió.

- ¡No! ¿En qué crees que te convertirá esto, Emma? En alguien como ellos… Mira lo que le hice yo a Cora y ahora mi corazón se oscurece – el tono de su voz estaba roto – no quiero que te pase a ti lo mismo.

- ¡Me da igual, Mary Margaret! Esta mujer… - miró con desprecio a Tamara - ha matado a Regina ¿ Crees que la voy a dejar así como así?

- Cielo… - la voz de Snow se ablandó – …deberías ir con Regina… aun respira…

Emma abrió los ojos de par en par. ¿Regina seguía viva? El fuego que invadía sus manos fue apagándose lentamente y el odio se consumía con él. Soltó con desprecio la mano con la que sostenía a Tamara y se quedó de pie, sin fuerzas, notando como el abrazo de Snow se destensaba.

- Déjame esto a mí… - le sugirió Mary Margaret – ella te necesita ahora…

La rubia reprimió las lágrimas y se giró hacia Snow, dejándose estrechar entre sus brazos.

- Mamá… - susurró con la voz rota - …gracias.

Aquello fue lo único que acertó a decirle, mientras la morena la tomaba con fuerza, brindándole una calidez maternal que Emma había añorado durante toda su infancia. Recordó las palabras de Snow y se apartó con decisión, encaminándose hacia la roca donde yacía estirada Regina, acompañada ahora por James. Al llegar, el hombre le sonrió tímidamente y le acarició el hombro.

- Ha preguntado por ti – le susurró a su hija – os dejaré a solas.

- ¿Desde cuándo eres tan indulgente con ella? – preguntó la rubia, sin llegar a creer el cambio de David.

- Me da igual lo que haya hecho en el pasado… - James tragó saliva – ninguna persona que sea capaz de dar su vida por mi hija va a merecer mi odio, al contrario… tiene mi eterna gratitud.

Con esas palabras y una mirada de tranquilidad se alejó del lugar, dirección a su mujer. Emma observó cómo ambos intentaban hablar con los siervos de la sombra, que aun permanecían allí pese a todo el escándalo que había formado ella minutos antes. Sacudió la cabeza, aquello no era lo que importaba. Se agachó, quedando a la altura de la reina.

- ¿Regina? – preguntó con la esperanza de obtener algún tipo de respuesta.

La alcaldesa tras oír cómo la llamaba, entreabrió los ojos con dificultad y dejó escapar una sonrisa.


	18. Capítulo 18 El amor verdadero

**Capítulo 18. Amor verdadero**

- Sheriff Swan… - bromeó la morena.

- Señora alcaldesa… - siguió Emma, con el rostro iluminado al verla.

Le acarició la mejilla con delicadeza y le sonrió abiertamente, tener aquellos ojos castaños observándola de nuevo le dejaba una sensación de reconfortada tranquilidad.

- No recuerdo qué fue lo último que dije exactamente… - la morena puso una mueca de esfuerzo, intentando acordarse de lo ocurrido.

- Oh, bueno… algo sin importancia… que estás irremediablemente coladita por mí – dijo la sheriff con pomposidad.

Ambas rieron ante aquello y la rubia tomó con delicadeza la cabeza de la alcaldesa, poniéndola sobre su regazo. Se miraron en silencio durante varios segundos, hasta que el olor a sangre volvió a sacudir el ambiente. Emma se había olvidado por completo de la herida de la reina, desvió su atención hacia el estómago de esta comprobando que, en efecto, había perdido mucha sangre. Regina se percató de ello y tosió un par de veces, devolviendo la atención de la rubia a donde debía estar.

- Regina… yo… - la rubia enmudeció, de nuevo la impotencia hizo acto de presencia.

- ¿Podemos, por favor, ignorar el hecho de que estoy herida? Quiero que seas la Emma de siempre, lo necesito – dijo con la voz dulce.

La sheriff asintió, intentando sonreír lo mejor que pudo. Bajó las manos hasta alcanzar las de la morena y las entrelazó con las suyas.

- Regina… lo que me dijiste… ¿es cierto? - preguntó con cierto tono infantil.

- ¿El qué?

- Que me quieres… - en realidad tenía miedo que todo aquello hubiera sido fruto de la pérdida de sangre de la morena, que había provocado que desvariase.

- Por dios, señorita Swan… - la alcaldesa puso los ojos en blanco.

- No me vuelvas a llamar "señorita Swan", ahora que por fin decías mi nombre…

- ¿Crees que hubiera venido hasta aquí, que me hubiera puesto en medio para protegerte arriesgando mi vida o que me habría declarado por nada? – le espetó arqueando una ceja.

- Dicho así me hace quedar como una estúpida por habértelo preguntado…

Regina rió entrecortadamente y después acarició las manos que tenía pegadas a las suyas.

- Te quiero, Emma Swan – respondió con la mejor de sus sonrisas.

La rubia le devolvió el gesto, con la misma expresión que tiene una adolescente que acaba de descubrir el amor.

- ¿Entonces por qué me dijiste todo aquello en la cueva?

- Bueno… - la morena agachó la mirada, algo avergonzada – creí que habías vuelto con Neal y pensé que cerrando mi puerta sería más fácil para ti olvidarlo todo e irte con él… Supuse que era eso lo que querías…

- Eres… idiota… - aquellas fueron las únicas palabras que pudieron salir de su boca.

- Y usted muy romántica, señorita Swan – dijo con tono jocoso.

- Había dejado a Neal, por ti… iba a ir a decírtelo y me soltaste todo aquello es que… es que… ni me dejaste explicarlo – la mirada de la rubia era una mezcla entre ternura y severidad.

- Me lo imaginé cuando volvió sin ti y me dio aquel trozo de tela… me debe una camisa nueva, sheriff – sonrió con picardía.

Emma suspiró pesadamente y le devolvió la sonrisa segundos antes de abrazarla con delicadeza.

- Eres una cabezota, una testaruda y a veces te pasas siendo cruel pero… joder… te quiero, a ti y solo a ti – le dijo en un susurro.

- Más le vale que así sea, señorita Swan – contestó la morena con un tono amenazador mal fingido.

Emma se alejó unos milímetros y le acarició aquellos labios carmesís con el dedo índice, deteniéndose en la pequeña cicatriz y rozando después la comisura de estos. Ambas se miraron con los ojos brillantes de deseo y la rubia inclinó sutilmente el cuerpo a fin de reducir el espacio que las separaba, cerrando los ojos al mismo tiempo que sentía el aliento de la alcaldesa chocar contra el suyo. Había echado tantísimo de menos el sabor de los labios de Regina, el tacto aterciopelado que tenían… todo… Cuando al fin se unieron, un fuerte destelló brotó de aquel contacto. Ya se habían besado antes pero aquella vez era la primera en la que ambas tenían consciencia de cuáles eran sus verdaderos sentimientos. La magia que liberó el beso recorrió en forma de ondas todo el bosque, emitiendo energía por doquier. Aquella sensación era muy distinta a cualquiera de las que había podido sentir antes, el bienestar y tranquilidad de su cuerpo iban en aumento conforme la magia penetraba cada poro de su piel.

Al separarse, la rubia observó a ambos lados aun extasiada por el beso y se percató que no quedaba ni rastro de aquellas llamas que envolvían el lugar. Fue entonces cuando notó que el dolor de su cabeza había disminuido, se llevó la mano hacia la brecha que tenía y palpó con cuidado. Al bajar la extremidad comprobó que no había ni rastro de sangre. La esperanza volvió a brillar en sus ojos y miró a Regina, que tenía el rostro lleno de confusión. Sin pensárselo dos veces arrancó la mitad inferior de la camisa de la alcaldesa, librándola de aquella tela empapada de sangre para poder observar su piel. Como esperaba, la herida había desaparecido.

- Regina, no tienes nada… ¡Nada! – la sonrisa de la sheriff era igual de grande que su euforia.

- Al parecer no… Y tampoco media camisa – le espetó con el ceño fruncido – ya son dos las camisas que me debe, señorit…

La morena no pudo terminar la frase que ya tenía a Emma encima, abrazándola con fuerza y estrechándola contra su cuerpo, llorando a pleno pulmón. Por fin se sentía verdaderamente aliviada, después de tanto… después de todo lo que habían pasado, estaba bien… estaban bien.

Se apartó súbitamente del cuerpo relajado de la morena y la miró fijamente a los ojos, segundos antes de robarle un beso completamente distinto al anterior. Esta vez los labios de Emma aprisionaban con pasión los de la morena y tenía las manos en sus mejillas. Se dejaron llevar por aquel beso, jugueteando con sus lenguas al compás que marcaban sus respiraciones. Había anhelado tanto tenerla que no quería perder un solo instante sin poder saborearla.

Pasados unos minutos se separaron amargamente debido a la necesidad de coger aire, lamentando el distanciamiento. Regina la miró con picardía y se mordió el labio, gesto que Emma devolvió con un guiño de ojo. Las carcajadas inundaron el lugar. Se habían olvidado por completo que estaban en medio de un bosque en Nunca Jamás con decenas de ojos mirándolas.

- Quizás no es el mejor lugar para hacer esto – comentó la morena con una sonrisa ladeada.

- No me importa, si estás tú cualquier lugar es perfecto.

- Eso es muy bonito pero… - Regina miró a ambos lados y cabeceó en forma de negación – soy una mujer de comodidades…

- Oh… – Emma se incorporó ligeramente, apresando a la reina con su cuerpo - ¿Acaso estaba pensando en otra cosa que no fueran besos, señora alcaldesa?

La reina puso los ojos en blanco y le lanzó una mueca irónica ante lo que recibió la sonrisa risueña de la sheriff.

- Me alegra que seas tú - dijo, finalmente.

- ¿Qué sea yo? – la reina alzó una ceja a modo de incomprensión.

- Sí… me refiero a que, bueno… - sonrió con cierta timidez – me alegra que seas tú mi amor verdadero…

- Eso aun no está demostrado, señorita Swan – respondió con sorna Regina.

- ¿Qué no? ¿Pero tú has visto lo que ha pasado cuando nos hemos besado? ¿Acaso eso no es amor verdadero? – Emma se exaltó, abriendo de par en par los ojos.

La morena simplemente rió con dulzura y le robó un beso.

- Es tan fácil tomarle el pelo, sheriff… - admitió.

- Cómo eres… - sonrió y volvió a echar un vistazo al cuerpo de la mujer que tenía entre sus brazos, sin duda "es lo mejor que me ha pasado nunca".

* * *

A pocos metros del lugar, mirando la escena, se encontraban James y Snow. Ambos no sabían del todo cómo sentirse respecto los pasados acontecimientos.

- ¿Al final lo has aceptado? – Mary Margaret se acercó por la espalda a su marido, apoyando la cabeza en su hombro.

- Sí… ¿Qué otra cosa iba a hacer? – el hombre soltó una leve carcajada – tengo corazón y se cuando debo dejarme guiar por él…

- Me alivia que al fin lo entiendas… - Snow le beso la mejilla con dulzura – a pesar de todo lo que nos ha llegado a hacer esa mujer, creo que estaba destinada a estar con nuestra hija…

David le cogió la mano derecha, acariciándosela y uniéndola con la suya.

- Supongo… Es algo extraño, por eso… Siempre te odió porque pensó que por tu culpa Daniel tuvo que morir…

- Por eso, James… ¿Qué mejor forma de saldar mi "deuda" que esta? – Mary Margaret sonrió con timidez – Nuestra hija era la salvadora, pero no tan solo de los "buenos" del cuento… ¿Quién sería mejor que ella para salvar a la reina malvada de su destino de oscuridad y recuperar a la auténtica Regina?

El hombre asintió y cogió a su mujer por la cintura, abrazándola con extrema devoción.

- Creo que no podría haber existido otro final que no acabase con ellas dos juntas… - comentó con el tono de voz firme, a lo que Snow le respondió con un corto beso en los labios.

- Me gusta que vuelvas a ser aquel chico del que me enamoré… - le dijo en un susurro.

- Eso sí, la diferencia de edad entre ellas no me convence… - James arqueó una ceja, fingiendo indignación.

- Cariño… - Snow le miró, cruzándose de brazos, y ambos terminaron riéndose – Lo que deberíamos hacer ahora es arreglar este desastre…

David miró a su alrededor y se encontró con las decenas de encapuchados, que ahora descubrían sus rostros y contemplaban aquella escena del todo perplejos. Tamara aun permanecía atada al árbol en que la había dejado Snow. No sabían nada de "la sombra" por lo que no podían confiarse demasiado, pero ahora comprendía que debían ejercer su papel de monarcas como mejor pudieran y calmar los ánimos. Por suerte, contaban con el arma más poderosa de todas: el amor verdadero.


	19. Capítulo 19 Maniobras de escapismo

**Buenas! Gracias a todos por seguir esta historia, favoritearla y comentar! Sin duda hacéis que me sienta muy bien al leeros y ver que os interesa lo que escribo **** Tengo una noticia y es que este será el penúltimo capítulo del fic! Después de tanto tiempo ya llega el final y no puedo evitar ponerme algo melancólica… espero que hayáis disfrutado tanto como yo leyéndoos y escribiéndolo!**

**Un beso muy fuerte y saludos también para los nuevos lectores que se aventuran en esta pequeña divagación de mi mente jajaja**

**Espero que os guste el capítulo de hoy ;)**

* * *

**Capítulo 19. Maniobras de escapismo **

Tener a Emma al fin entre sus brazos era todo lo que podía desear. Ambas habían permanecido perfectamente entrelazadas durante la última media hora, con los ojos cerrados y en una sensación de ensoñación profunda. La calidez del cuerpo de la rubia la embriagaba y transportaba a un mundo completamente distinto. Ni siquiera habían hablado en aquel transcurso de tiempo, no era necesario, con una pequeña caricia o un pequeño beso se decían todo lo que debían saber. Sus preocupaciones se redujeron a una única cosa común: el bienestar de la otra.

Finalmente fue Regina quien se incorporó, provocando que el cuerpo de la sheriff también lo hiciera. Sonrió ante la cara de preocupación de Emma y le beso, dulcemente, la punta de la nariz. La sheriff arrugó las facciones ante el contacto y dejó escapar una tímida sonrisa.

- Deberíamos ir a ayudar… aquellos dos parecen necesitarlo – con un pequeño movimiento de cabeza, Regina le indicó a la sheriff que se fijase en Snow y James.

La pareja llevaba rato discutiendo con los encapuchados y ni siquiera se habían percatado.

- ¿Desde cuándo te preocupas tú por ellos? – dijo la rubia en un ronroneo, intentando mantenerla a su lado.

- Emma… - la miró fijamente y alzó una ceja, con una sonrisa ladeada.

- Está bien… - resopló ella con voz infantil – pero solo porque me has llamado por mi nombre.

- No te acostumbres demasiado – se le acercó y la besó fugazmente en los labios, notando cómo la rubia le devolvía el gesto.

Ambas se levantaron casi al unísono y se dirigieron hacia Mary Margaret y David. Su sorpresa aumentó al percibir las sonrisas e incluso carcajadas de algún que otro miembro del grupo. Se miraron con incredulidad. Sabía que Snow tenía la extraña capacidad de sacar lo mejor de las personas pero no imaginaba que fuera hasta tal punto "cada día me sorprende más…", ladeó con la cabeza y suspiró. Quizás si era verdad que aquella niña al fin había crecido.

- ¡Emma, Regina! – la voz de Mary Margaret estaba llena de euforia – Veo que por fin os habéis despegado un segundo.

Las dos mujeres se miraron, algo avergonzadas y Snow dejó escapar una tierna risa.

- Hemos estado hablando con ellos – explicó, señalando con un amplio movimiento de mano las decenas de personas que ocupaban el claro – y hemos llegado a un acuerdo.

- ¿Qué tipo de acuerdo? – la rubia tomó la iniciativa y se adelantó al preguntar.

- Van a venir con nosotros a Storybrooke – explicó con naturalidad James, que hasta el momento se había mantenido al margen de la conversación – Todos.

- ¿Todos? – se fijó en la mirada de perplejidad de la rubia mientras pronunciaba aquellas palabras. No la podía culpar, ella también estaba atónita.

- Sí – aclaró Mary Margaret – hemos hablado con casi todos ellos, tienen muchísima historia detrás y motivos que les empujaron a acabar como han acabado pero… Al ver lo que hizo Regina y después al notar cómo liberabais una magia que está hecha con amor y no con odio… han cambiado de opinión.

- No me acaba de quedar del todo claro – admitió Emma cruzándose de brazos – pero si han cambiado y quieren venir por mí no hay ningún problema.

- De hecho, si que lo hay – la morena habló por primera vez - ¿Y "la sombra"? ¿Qué vamos a hacer con eso?

Tras aquellas palabras, empezaron a escuchar unos ruidos que provenían del bosque. Alguien se acercaba a ellos, apareciéndose entre los arbustos que rodeaban el lugar. Los cuatro tensaron los músculos, mirando hacia el sitio de donde provenía aquel ruido y esperando ver una nueva amenaza. Cuando vislumbraron la mirada apacible y el pelo canoso de Gold se tranquilizaron al instante. El hombre caminaba, ayudado por su bastón y estaba acompañado de su hijo, Neal. Por primera vez parecían verdaderamente padre e hijo.

- Gold, Neal… - sopló James con alivio – Qué susto nos habéis dado…

- Mi hijo insistió en que viniéramos a ver qué pasaba – confesó el mayor – y me alegra haberlo hecho. Veo que habéis solucionado los problemas vosotros solos.

- No del todo – intervino de nuevo Regina – aun nos queda…

- Querida – la interrumpió Rumpelstinskin con tono de superioridad – si digo que están solucionados, es que lo están.

El resto se miró, compartiendo caras de incertidumbre. Gold avanzó hasta quedar a su altura y hundió el bastón en el suelo, apoyándose en él y mirándoles fijamente.

- ¿No lo habéis notado? – dijo, alzando una ceja – Creía que aun conservabas algún rastro de poder…

Aquello último iba directamente hacia ella. Sin embargo, la reina negó con la cabeza.

- Ya veo…¿Emma, tu qué, querida? – la voz del hombre ahora era juguetona, parecía divertirle ser el único que entendía lo que estaba diciendo.

- ¿Qué se supone que debería haber notado? – comentó la rubia con cierto malhumor, Regina sabía que seguramente estaría cansada de los jueguecitos de Rumpel.

- La magia que rodeaba este lugar ha desaparecido por completo… - Gold inspiró con cautela y dejó escapar el aire lentamente – Ya no siento aquella amenaza que noté cuando pisamos por primera vez la isla, tampoco percibo aquella fuerza extraña…

- En otras palabras – intervino la alcaldesa - ¿No notas el poder de "la sombra"?

El mayor asintió para sorpresa del resto. Que Gold no percibiera aquel ser era una muy buena señal, aquello quería decir que algo había cambiado, no sabían cómo ni por qué pero las cartas por fin jugaban a su favor…

- ¡Eso es una muy buena noticia! – la sonrisa de Mary Margaret era de oreja a oreja y tras echarle un vistazo a su marido se abrazó a él con fuerza – Lo hemos conseguido.

James le pasó el brazo por encima del hombro, permitiendo que su mujer se acercase más y la estrechó con fuerza contra su pecho. El resto sonrió tímidamente ante la escena y algunos dejaron escapar pequeños suspiros. Al parecer la primera parte de su aventura había concluido… "No, esto no acaba aquí" Regina sabía que no podía fiarse de una situación como aquella. Todo iba demasiado bien para ser cierto y lo más probable es que aquel ser no hubiera desaparecido, sino que solo estaría debilitado…

- ¿Regina? – la voz de Emma la distrajo de sus pensamientos - ¿Te preocupa algo?

- Supongo… - la alcaldesa tragó saliva y se encontró de frente con los ojos de la sheriff – no me convence esta situación…

- Te entiendo, yo tampoco acabo de creer que tengamos tanta suerte pero… ¿Y qué? Pienso subir al Jolly Roger con este montón de desconocidos… - la rubia atrapó con fuerza sus manos, entrelazándolas con las suyas y se le acercó provocativamente - …y con la mujer que amo.

Tras decir aquello, ambas intercambiaron unas sonrisas cómplices y la morena tiró levemente de las manos de la sheriff, atrayéndola hacia ella para después atrapar sus labios en un tierno beso. El sabor de los labios de Emma… nunca pensó que podría volverse tan adicta a algo pero la pequeña rubia era su droga particular. Al separarse, Emma deslizó las manos por su cintura y la apretó contra ella, estrechándola entre sus brazos y hundiendo la cabeza en su pelo. La morena notó el abrazo de la sheriff e hizo lo mismo, permitiendo que sus cuerpos quedasen perfectamente pegados y descansando la cabeza sobre su hombro.

La rubia tenía razón, no era necesario preocuparse por el momento, tan solo quería disfrutar de su compañía y del hecho que al fin serían una familia de verdad. Henry, Emma y ella. Sonrió interiormente ante aquel pensamiento y apretó con más fuerza el cuerpo de la mujer que tenía pegada.

- A este paso me dejarás sin costillas – bromeó la sheriff.

- Si quieres ya me aparto… - Regina hizo el ademán de moverse pero a penas había separado el cuerpo un milímetro que los brazos de la rubia la apretaron con más fuerza.

- No… - le dijo tímidamente en un susurro – no te muevas.

La morena rió con dulzura y volvió a estrecharla entre sus brazos. Todos los sentimientos que había tenido miedo de admitir ahora iban y venían, haciendo lo que querían con ella. Pero no le importaba. Estaba cansada de tener miedo, de tener odio, de estar sola…

- Bueno… - James carraspeó un par de veces, captando la atención de todos - ¿Nos vamos?

El grupo de encapuchados compartió ciertas caras de asombro, pero la inmensa mayoría sonrió ante aquella pregunta y avanzaron hacia delante, deshaciéndose de las capas que les cubrían.

- David, cariño… creo que vamos a necesitar bastante más comida y sitio para tanta gente… - Snow habló casi en un susurró y ambos rieron.

- Recuerda que tenemos magia, no hay de qué preocuparse – el hombre sonrió y miró fijamente a Regina - ¿Venís?

Las dos mujeres se separaron, vergonzosamente, y asintieron. El camino de vuelta al Jolly Roger fue extraño. Al final no todos aquellos encapuchados decidieron unírseles. Era algo de esperar, unos pocos argumentaron que se habían hecho al estilo de vida de Nunca Jamás y que sin la presencia de "la sombra" no veían ningún motivo por el cual dejar el lugar.

La reina notó que alguien la miraba y volvió de nuevo a la realidad. Los ojos aguamarina de Emma la escrutaban de arriba abajo con el temple iluminado. Viéndola así, Regina no podía evitar derretirse por dentro. Se aventuró a cogerle la mano y acercarla a ella, permitiendo que ambas caminasen un poco más unidas.

- ¿Qué haremos ahora? – le dijo pícaramente la rubia, con una ceja alzada.

- ¿Siempre pensando en el sexo, señorita Swan? – la morena sonrió burlonamente y le acarició la palma de la mano con sus dedos.

- Si dejaras de provocarme quizás no pensaría tanto en eso… - indicó Emma, haciendo un gesto con la cabeza para que la alcaldesa fijara la atención en su camisa destrozada, que permitía vislumbrar su perfecta cintura.

- ¿He de recordarle de quién ha sido la culpa de que tenga la camisa rota, sheriff? – la rubia tragó saliva y negó tímidamente.

- Lo que si deberíamos hacer es hablar con Henry… - admitió Emma con cierto miedo.

- Eso sí será toda una aventura…


	20. Capítulo 20 Rumbo a Storybrooke

**Capítulo 20. Rumbo a Storybrooke**

- Emma… no… se van a despertar… - la voz jadeante de la morena se entrecortaba debido a su agitada respiración.

- Sshh… estás haciendo tú más ruido que yo… - hizo caso omiso a las quejas de la reina y siguió con su placentera labor.

Recorría el perfecto cuello de cisne de la alcaldesa con los labios. Con aquella ya iban dos las veces que habían hecho el amor durante la noche, pero seguían con ganas de más. Primero fueron unos besos tiernos en la barbilla, pero después su boca comenzó a deslizarse por la garganta de la reina, acariciándosela con la punta de la lengua. Sonrió internamente al notar cómo a Regina se le erizaba la piel a su paso. Con algo más de confianza, se aventuró a mordisquearle con suavidad el lateral izquierdo de su cuello, provocando que un leve gemido brotara de los labios de la morena.

- ¿Ves? – dijo con superioridad, despegándose de su cuello y mirándola a los ojos.

- Oh, vamos… cállate… - la morena se ruborizó ante aquello y apartó la mirada, hecho que Emma aprovechó para atacarle ferozmente la oreja derecha.

Tomó el lóbulo entre los dientes y lo mordisqueó con cuidado, notando como las manos de Regina se aferraban con fuerza a las sábanas. Deambuló por el contorno de la oreja de la reina, torturándola placenteramente con sus labios y su lengua hasta que notó que su respiración empezaba a resentirse. La piel de la alcaldesa estaba completamente encendida y aquello no hacía más que aumentar su propia excitación.

Se separó unos centímetros hasta quedar frente a frente con aquellos ojos marrones, encendidos de deseo. Bajó la mirada hasta sus carnosos labios y dejó escapar una malévola sonrisa al volver a cazar sus ojos y comprobar que la reina también se había quedado contemplando su boca. Redujo la distancia que las separaba con un húmedo beso, saboreando los labios de la morena, su lengua… todo. Las bocas se entreabrían, dando paso al juego entre lenguas que anhelaban rozarse, sentirse… Las manos de Regina apresaron su espalda, aferrándola contra su cuerpo a medida que el beso se intensificaba y ella encontró las suyas agarrando con fuerza el cabello de la reina y su cintura. El contacto íntimo entre ambas era todo lo que deseaban y Emma lo sabía, más bien… lo necesitaba.

Pegó la cintura a la de la reina, dejando que sus pelvis se rozasen, incitando que la boca de la alcaldesa se abriera intentando callar un gemido. Aprovechó aquello para atrapar su labio inferior entre los dientes y tirar ligeramente de él. Regina le sonrió y volvió a besarla, hundiendo completamente la lengua hasta encontrarse con la suya. El beso seguía creciendo y Emma inició un pequeño contoneo de pelvis, rozándose gustosamente contra la intimidad de Regina. La alcaldesa siguió aquel vaivén, frotándose contra ella y provocando que se le acelerase la respiración y le sonriera pícaramente. El calor que emitía el cuerpo de la morena y el sudor de su piel le hacían sentir que aquello debía agradarle y no podía evitar sentir cierto alivio al respecto. Siempre había tenido miedo de no ser suficientemente buena amante para alguien como Regina.

El tacto de los labios de la alcaldesa en su cuello la distrajo por completo de lo que estaba pensando y sintió cómo la humedad invadía aun más ciertas zonas de su cuerpo. La morena pareció percatarse y tomó la iniciativa de apresar las caderas de la sheriff con las manos, oprimiéndolas contra las suyas y aumentando el ritmo de sus movimientos.

- ¿Siempre… tan… ansiosa, majestad? – a penas llegó a balbucear debido a la excitación que estaba sintiendo.

Regina se limitó a sonreír y volver a atacarle el cuello, mordiéndolo con ferocidad. La rubia supo entonces que de seguir así no aguantaría mucho más de modo que se apartó del cuerpo de su amante, despegándose de este y apoyándose con las manos en la cama. Cuando la alcaldesa la atrapó con la mirada, se limitó a negarle con la cabeza y soltarle una pequeña risa jocosa "no voy a ponértelo tan fácil esta vez, Regina".

Besó con ternura la clavícula de la morena, deslizando con extrema lentitud sus labios hacia abajo. Trepó con la punta de la lengua por el pecho derecho de una Regina que respiraba profunda y excitadamente. Subió y bajó el contorno de su seno con la lengua hasta detenerse, al fin, en el altivo pezón. Recorrió la periferia de este con extrema suavidad, sin a penas dejar que se notase su tacto y lo atrapó entre sus dientes, mordisqueándolo con moderación. La reina no se preocupó esa vez por intentar guardar unos gemidos que brotaron por completo de sus labios, a cada nuevo sonido que Emma podía escuchar de la alcaldesa notaba que estaba a un paso menos de perder completamente la cabeza por ella.

Subió la mano izquierda por las ingles de la morena, acariciándoselas con dulzura y se encumbró más arriba, rozándole el espacio que quedaba entre su ombligo y su sexo. Mantuvo aquella lenta tortura durante un buen rato, bajando sus dedos de vez en cuando pero sin llegar nunca a tocar por completo la intimidad de la reina. Mientras, su lengua proseguía con el recorrido variando de vez en cuando entre sus pechos.

- ¿Cuánto rato más va a torturarme así, sheriff? – le cuestionó una jadeante Regina.

Emma no respondió, se limitó a sonreír y morderle de nuevo el pezón izquierdo, provocando un gemido más fuerte de la morena. Con aquel sonido, bajó al fin la mano y empezó a acariciarle el contorno de su sexo con la gema de los dedos. No se imaginaba que la reina iba a recibirla con tal excitación, la realidad era que estaba muy húmeda. Dejó escapar una pequeña risa traviesa y subió el cuerpo hasta ponerse de nuevo a la altura de la morena, mirándola fijamente a los ojos pero sin despegar la mano de su intimidad. Tras mirarla largamente, le brindó un tímido beso mientras dejaba sus dedos juguetear con el clítoris de la alcaldesa, incitando a que los gemidos de esta fueran en aumento.

Siguió besándola, esta vez con mayor intensidad, dejando que las lenguas se encontraran y saciaran sus deseos. Sus dedos se movían con viveza, frotando placenteramente su clítoris hasta que se encontró con que las manos de la reina habían hecho el camino propio hacia su sexo.

- ¿Regina? – preguntó con curiosidad ante descubrir aquello.

- Shhh… Esta vez lo haremos juntas… - susurró con un tono de voz tan sexy que hizo que se derritiera por dentro.

La mano de la morena empezó a seguir el ritmo de la de la sheriff, empleándose a fondo en su sexo y dejándola con la respiración agitada. Ambas se besaron apasionadamente pero a penas podían mantener el contacto durante cierto tiempo seguido, los gemidos de una u otra siempre interrumpían el beso. Fue entonces y, en plena excitación, que Emma decidió deslizar uno de sus dedos en el interior de la alcaldesa, quien lo recibió mordiéndose los labios. La morena la miró firmemente e hizo lo mismo, dejando que su dedo índice entrase dentro de la rubia. Los ojos de las dos mujeres ardían de deseo y no pudieron evitar empezar a friccionar sus extremidades en el interior de sus cuerpos. La sensación de calidez y humedad del cuerpo de la reina la estaba volviendo loca, atrapó de nuevo sus labios y la besó con anhelo, incrementando el ritmo de las oscilaciones de su dedo y sintiendo como el de Regina hacia lo propio. Tenía unas irrefrenables ganas de estremecerse de placer, de seguir besándola…

Recibió gustosamente el segundo dedo de la morena, que esta vez optaba por moverlos con mayor rapidez, permitiendo de tal modo que entraran más adentro. Decidió imitar el gesto "de lo contrario volveré a terminar yo antes", y no iba a darle tal satisfacción. Los movimientos que realizaba se iban alternando de vez en cuando, dejando que sus extremidades escaparan del interior del cuerpo de la morena para volver a centrarse en su clítoris. La boca de la alcaldesa se entreabría sin parar en un constante recital de gemidos, su rostro iluminado por el placer era tan sugerente, tan excitante… "Oh, mierda" Emma notó cómo estaba a punto de llegar al clímax e intentó reprimir un nuevo sollozo de placer "es culpa de esta mujer, si no fuera tan jodidamente sexy…". Notar los delicados dedos de la alcaldesa friccionarse con tal ferocidad en su interior… Se acercó, sofocada, y hundió la mano que tenía libre en el cabello de la morena, aproximándola más para fundirse en un ansiado beso. Con aquel nuevo contacto y el jugueteo de sus lenguas, notó cómo Regina no podía evitar entreabrir los labios. La mano de la alcaldesa se había detenido por completo y las contracciones que notaba en su interior le indicaron que, probablemente, habría llegado al orgasmo.

Tras unos segundos, el rostro de la morena se relajó y su cuerpo empezó a destensarse. Emma la miró con superioridad y una sonrisa triunfal pintada en la cara.

- Ningún comentario al respecto, señorita Swan – inquirió la reina, fingiendo indignación.

- Pero…

- Ninguno – sentenció, esta vez mirándola con ternura.

- Está bien – Emma dejó escapar una pequeña carcajada y besó los labios de la reina con delicadeza.

- Eso sí – dijo apartándose de su cuerpo, dejándolo huérfano, para después unirse de nuevo a él quedando encima – No voy a dejar aquí las cosas…

La rubia la miró sorprendida y alzó una ceja, nunca se hubiera imaginado que Regina pudiera tener tanto apetito sexual. Pero aquello era algo que le gustaba.

- ¿Y qué va a hacer, señora alcaldesa? – le dijo con tono insinuante.

- Recompensarla por sus servicios, sheriff… - "aquella maldita voz otra vez" la rubia se estremeció de placer solo con oír ese tono y se preguntó cuánto sería capaz de aguantar.

* * *

La luz de la mañana entraba por las ventanas del camarote, haciendo que entreabriera los ojos con dificultad y parpadeara un par de veces. Sintió un ligero peso en la parte derecha de su cuerpo y al ladear la cabeza comprobó lo que se esperaba: Regina dormía apoyada en su hombro. Sonrió al verla ahí, completamente tranquila y con el rostro sereno. Quién hubiera pensado que esa misma mujer se convertía en toda una diosa del sexo… No recordaba ni cuántas veces habían hecho el amor aquella noche… en la cama, en el suelo e incluso en la ducha, tras lo cual decidieron vestirse e ir a dormir.

Su sonrisa fue en aumento al notar cómo la morena ronroneaba y se acomodaba a su cuerpo. Era preciosa y al fin podía decirlo: era suya. Se acercó con cautela y le brindó un tímido beso en la frente, esperando no despertarla. De haberlo sabido no se habría preocupado tanto por no hacerlo pues alguien abrió la puerta de par en par y entró como un huracán a la habitación.

- ¡Mamá! – la voz de Henry estaba llena de esperanza pero a Emma casi le provocó un infarto oírle entrar de aquel modo, se esperaba lo peor: Hook, James…

- Shhh no chilles, chico, tu madre está durmiendo – susurró la rubia, indicándole con un gesto que bajara la voz – ven aquí.

El pequeño la miró y puso cara de circunstancias, tras lo cual echó un vistazo a Regina y ambos suspiraron aliviados tras ver que aun dormía. Henry se abrió paso por la cama, tumbándose al lado de Emma y acomodándose en su cuerpo. La sheriff sonrió, ahora tenía a las dos personas más importantes de su vida pegadas a ella y la sensación de felicidad que la invadía no tenía comparación con nada anterior en su vida.

- Me alegra que sea cierto… - comentó con la voz tierna el pequeño.

- ¿El qué? – ambos intentaban hablar en un susurro.

- Que tú y mi madre estéis juntas… Cuando me lo dijisteis ayer por la noche al volver no sabía si creérmelo… creí que eran alucinaciones mías por haber pasado tanto tiempo durmiendo.

Emma rió tímidamente y le acarició el pelo, desordenándoselo.

- Pues es toda una realidad, chico – le sonrió – y creo que tú y yo deberíamos mantener esta conversación fuera… de lo contrario al final si que acabaremos despertando a tu madre…

Henry asintió y ambos bajaron de la cama. Emma lo hizo con cuidado, depositando el cuerpo de la morena tiernamente sobre la almohada. Caminaron prácticamente de puntillas por el camarote y abrieron con cautela el pomo de la puerta, escapando del cuarto como en una de aquellas operaciones que tanto habían realizado en Storybrooke, solo que aquella debía llamarse "Operación bella durmiente".

* * *

Abrió los ojos paulatinamente y se encontró sola. No había ni rastro de Emma "se ha vuelto a fugar", rió al pensar en aquello. Incorporó lentamente su cuerpo y se frotó los ojos con ímpetu, no tenía ni idea de cuánto tiempo había estado durmiendo pero después de una noche como la que habían pasado era normal… Recordó el tacto de los dedos de la rubia y se mordió el labio. Empezaba a sentir verdadera necesidad de su cuerpo y se sentía huérfana cuando no lo tenía cerca.

Bajó de la cama, poniéndose por encima del pijama una bata de seda perfectamente entallada a sus curvas, y decidió salir a cubierta en busca de su sheriff. Caminó por las escaleras y abrió la puerta que la separaba de la salida, dejando que todo un haz de luz la cubriera por completo, haciendo que parpadease un par de veces. Tras recobrar por completo la visión se encontró con la silueta de la rubia, mirando al mar apoyada en la repisa del barco. Se encaminó hacia ella y al llegar la abrazó por la cintura. Emma se giró, sobresaltada, pero su rostro se relajó por completo al ver que se trataba de ella.

- Me has asustado… - le dijo la rubia con la voz dulce – buenos días.

- Y tú a mí también al no verte en la cama… - le recriminó medio en broma – buenos días.

Ambas se sonrieron y Regina aprovechó para abrazarla con fuerza y besarle la mejilla.

- ¿Has dormido bien? - preguntó la sheriff con tono jocoso.

- Lo que me ha dejado dormir, sheriff – la morena levantó una ceja y sonrió pícaramente.

- ¿Y no ha valido la pena?

- Ojalá noches como esta fueran reversibles – dijo con ternura, provocando una sonrisa en los labios de Emma que vino seguida de un pequeño beso en los labios - ¿Dónde está Henry?

- Está jugando con Neal en cubierta – aclaró Emma – esta mañana se coló en la habitación para despertarnos. No se terminaba de creer que estuviéramos juntas.

- Me sorprende que se lo tomase tan bien… Siempre pensé que me odiaba y que no iba a permitir que yo… - la rubia la calló con un beso.

- ¿Cómo va a odiarte? Sería imposible hacerlo, así que nada de tonterías… - la mirada de la sheriff era firme – Y ahora… ¿Qué haremos?

- Volvemos a Storybrooke ¿No? – aclaró sin llegar a entender del todo a que se refería la rubia.

- No, no… - Emma rió – me refiero a nosotras.

- Explíquese, señorita Swan.

La sheriff se dio la vuelta, quedándose frente a ella y la agarró por la cintura. Ambas redujeron el espacio que las separaba a escasos milímetros y Regina subió los brazos, rodeando el cuello de la rubia.

- Quiero estar contigo, Regina Mills – sentenció con los ojos brillantes – quiero poder estar a tu lado todos los días de mi vida.

La morena sonrió ante aquello. No entendía muy bien cómo ni por qué, pero Emma siempre conseguía sacar lo mejor de ella... La hacía querer ser mejor persona, podía decir sin miedo a equívocos que la rubia era su claridad en un mundo antes gobernado por las sombras.

- ¿Para siempre, sheriff Swan? – preguntó con el tono de voz más provocativo del que pudo hacer gala.

Emma se acercó aun más, apresando sus labios contra los suyos y hundiéndose en un intenso beso. Minutos después se separó, dejándola extasiada por aquel contacto y la miró de nuevo, esta vez con aquellos ojos aguamarina completamente serios y determinantes.

- Para siempre.

* * *

**Bueno... he aquí el final de la historia! Espero que os haya gustado cómo ha terminado todo y también, por qué no, el trayecto que ha pasado hasta que llegaran aquí :)**

**Quiero decir que me ha encantado recibir vuestro apoyo y vuestros comentarios, hacíais que mereciera la pena dejar momentaneamente los estudios y dedicar un par de horitas a escribir jajaja**

**Por último, ya que es el final, me gustaría pedirle a todos esos lectores silenciosos que se dejasen ver y comentasen qué les ha parecido la historia/el último capítulo! Me haría muchísima ilusión ver todas vuestras opiniones :)**

**Dicho esto, gracias por haber seguido el fic hasta aquí y espero que no haya defraudado!**

**Saludos y abrazos!**


	21. Epílogo

**Hola a todos, debo decir que tras pensarlo muy detenidamente al final me decidí a hacer un pequeño epílogo de la historia. No sé qué os parecerá pero espero que sea del agrado de todos :)!**

**Dicho esto, gracias a todos los lectores y en especial a aquellos que habéis ido comentando y a los que lo habéis hecho en el último capítulo: LauraRivas, paola-enigma, amam29, Rainha M, helena4love, freya, DuendeNY, lanMartins, MissRegal93, FAMEsBlackFluid, EvilRegalNight y Lee. **

**Hacéis que haya merecido la pena pasarse horas dándole vida a esta historia jaja**

**Por último y en respuesta a los reviews aquí está el epílogo aunque no responda a muchas cosas (como por ejemplo la relación de los Charming con Regina, bueno... podéis suponer que no es del todo de su agrado pero que debido a los acontecimientos la acaban aceptando jajaja) he intentado que sea un reflejo de cómo sería su relación en Storybrooke. Seguiré escribiendo de estas dos en breve, aun tengo que pensar la historia adecuada así que de momento, si queréis, podéis seguir el fic que traduzco "La cita doble" ;) Respecto al personaje con el que me identifico pues... creo que con Emma Swan por varios motivos (el más grande que a mí también me trae loquita Regina jajaja).**

**Bueno, dicho esto os dejo con este final, espero que os guste y que dejéis vuestras opiniones, un saludo! :)**

* * *

**Epílogo**

- Emma… - balbuceó en un suspiro.

- Regina ya es la séptima vez, no puedo más… - la rubia inhaló y exhaló aire en amplias bocanadas tras dejar caer el cuerpo en la cama.

- Idiota… - se limitó a responderle la alcaldesa, con una amplia sonrisa – iba a pedirte que me abrazaras.

Los ojos de la sheriff se abrieron por la sorpresa y un pequeño rubor cruzó sus mejillas. Regina se apostó más cerca del cuerpo de la rubia, dejando que ésta la envolviera en un cálido abrazo. El tacto suave y caliente de la piel de Emma era de lo más reconfortante, cerró los ojos y se limitó a acurrucarse entre el cuerpo de su amante.

- Aun no me acostumbro a que seas cariñosa… - magulló la sheriff en tono burleta.

- ¿Prefiere volver a lo de antes, señorita Swan? – respondió audazmente la morena, remarcando la última parte de la frase.

- No, tal y como está ahora es perfecto – le besó con ternura la nuca y hundió la cabeza en su pelo.

- De todos modos ya deberías haberte acostumbrado… hace casi un año desde que volvimos a Storybrooke y prácticamente siete meses desde que te viniste a vivir aquí – le espetó con tono de superioridad. Lo cierto era que si contaban también el tiempo vivido en el barco se podía decir que llevaban juntas cerca de año y medio.

- Aun así… - respondió la rubia con tono infantil – hay veces que me sigues tratando como antes… desde que recobraste tu magia pasadas aquellas 24 horas que la reina regresó…

- Oh, por favor… otra vez no… - la alcaldesa se giró, quedándose a escasos centímetros del rostro de Emma, y la miró fijamente - ¿acaso no le gusta, sheriff?

Su voz se torno en un tono altamente seductor y sus labios fueron recorridos hábilmente por su lengua para acabar, finalmente, mordiéndoselos provocativamente.

- Si soy sincera siempre me ha gustado que seas así. Pero solo un poco, eh…

- ¿Es masoquista, señorita Swan? – le preguntó alzando una ceja, con la mirada llena de pasión.

- No. Usted es demasiado sexy, alcaldesa Mills.

Dicho aquello, Emma se apresuró a cerrar la distancia que las separaba con un beso. Ambas se fundieron apasionadamente, entrelazando sus lenguas y devorándose a cada segundo con mayor deseo. Al separarse sus labios esbozaron una tímida sonrisa.

- Te quiero – susurró la rubia para después besarle la punta de la nariz.

- Yo también te quiero – respondió la morena mientras le acariciaba la mejilla – pero ahora deberíamos dormir, mañana tengo un _meeting_ importante.

- Lo dices como si hubiera sido yo la que te hubiera estado entreteniendo toda la noche, mira que hora es – sopló Emma algo indignada y señalando el brillante reloj que reposaba sobre la mesita de noche.

Regina rió dulcemente y le beso la frente, manteniendo el contacto de sus labios en ésta por unos instantes. Se separó despacio y la miró a los ojos. Aquellos ojos aguamarina que tanto la fascinaban.

- Menos quejas, tú también tienes que hacer cosas mañana y… se podría decir que nos hemos entretenido mutuamente – respondió guiñándole un ojo.

Tras decir aquello, volvió a acomodarse en el perfecto molde que era el cuerpo de Emma y dejó que ésta la cubriera con sus brazos.

- Buenas noches – susurró la rubia.

- Buenas noches – le respondió de igual forma.

* * *

El montón de papeleo que se acumulaba en su escritorio la estresaba. Mantener la ciudad era algo que requería de toda su concentración y, por suerte, no tener una masa de ciudadanos en su contra agilizaba la tarea. Con todo, empezaba a agobiarse. Movió la cabeza de lado a lado y se acarició con ímpetu los hombros, intentando aliviar la pesadez que sentía "vamos Regina, tan solo te queda terminar con esto y podrás volver a casa…" se decía para intentar mantener algún tipo de esperanza.

Suspiró a desgana y agarró con firmeza el primer tomo de papeles, le esperaba una ardua lectura pero "alguien tiene que hacerlo" pensó encogiéndose de hombros. A penas había alcanzado la mitad del primer folio cuando notó una conocida vibración en su bolsillo derecho. Alcanzó su móvil con la mano y desbloqueó el patrón de pantalla, observando la existencia de un mensaje nuevo.

_Emma _

_Hoy 21:22:_

_¿Aun estás trabajando? La cena se va a enfriar… y yo también :'(_

Una tímida sonrisa cobró fuerza en su rostro tras leer aquello. Al parecer la rubia la echaba de menos y, si era sincera, ella también notaba la ausencia de Emma. Clicó en la opción de responder y tecleó rápidamente:

_Tengo mucho trabajo por delante, no me esperéis para cenar. Lo siento. _

Enviar. Pese a que le dolía no poder cenar con las dos personas más importantes de su vida, sabía que no podía obligarles a esperarla. Se decidió a volver con su lectura cuando a penas unos instantes después volvió a notar aquella vibración.

_Emma _

_Hoy 21:25:_

_Siempre tienes trabajo… Henry te echa de menos._

Se llevó la mano a la boca para ocultar una risueña sonrisa que le brotaba por los labios. Aquella mujer era, en algunas ocasiones, como una niña pequeña. Sabía perfectamente que no era precisamente su hijo quien la echaba más de menos, Henry se entretenía de sobra con Emma y entendía que ella tuviera que trabajar hasta tarde. Era la rubia quien lo llevaba peor.

_Henry se irá pronto a la cama, no veo cuál es el problema… ¿Acaso hay algo más, señorita Swan? _

Sonrió divertida, le gustaba picar a su novia de aquella manera, a fin de cuentas si quería algo debía pedírselo abiertamente y no por medio de otros. La respuesta no se hizo esperar.

_Emma _

_Hoy 21:27:_

_Quizás yo también te eche de menos… Bueno, vale, te echo de menos. Vuelve ya a casa…_

Dejó escapar un suspiro. Claro que quería volver a casa, abrazarla y besarla hasta quedarse sin sentido, pero no podía. Con toda la pesadez del mundo tecleó de nuevo en su teléfono móvil.

_No puedo atrasar más el trabajo, volveré en cuanto pueda. Pd: yo también te echo de menos. _

"Bueno, ahora sigamos con ese papeleo…" se instauró fuerzas para continuar con aquella aburrida lectura y se ajustó las pequeñas gafas de montura de pasta negra que solo llevaba cuando tenía que leer por periodos largos de tiempo. "Será una gran noche" ironizó para sus adentros.

* * *

_Regina _

_Hoy 21:29:_

_No puedo atrasar más el trabajo, volveré en cuanto pueda. Pd: yo también te echo de menos. _

Se apoyó en el marco de la puerta de la cocina, releyendo una y otra vez aquel mensaje de texto. Suspiró amargamente y miró de reojo el comedor. Lo había preparado todo para nada… Las velas perfectamente colocadas sobre el mantel color beis y la cubertería de plata que Regina solo sacaba en ocasiones especiales. Incluso había hecho el intento de cocinar y, cabía decir, no le había quedado nada mal la cena: había preparado un pollo relleno junto unos pequeños brotes de brócoli y puré de patatas de guarnición. "Pero ahora todo da igual" se dejó caer al suelo, manteniendo su espalda apoyada al marco. Alzó de nuevo el móvil y volvió a releer el mensaje "_Pd: yo también te echo de menos_" al menos la echaba de menos. Sonrió aun algo afectada y tomó con la mano que le quedaba libre una pequeña cajita tallada en madera, acariciando sus bordes.

Aquella iba a ser una noche especial, sin duda, incluso le había pedido a sus padres "dios, aun me cuesta verlos como tal…" que cuidaran a Henry para poder estar a solas con Regina, para poder pedirle… bueno… eso… Pero el trabajo de la morena había vuelto a torcer las cosas. Se mordió los labios intentando contener cierta impotencia, todo le salía mal. Reposó la cabeza en el canto del marco de la puerta y echó un último vistazo a la cena, lo cierto es que tampoco había sido una forma muy original de pedírselo, aquello estaba muy visto ¿No?.

Como poseída por una fuerza sobrehumana, se levantó de un saltó y se puso su adorada chupa roja. A paso firme se encaminó hacia la puerta sin importarle el estado en el que había dejado el comedor "conseguiré que sea especial cueste lo que cueste".

* * *

Había pasado más de una hora y seguía sin tener noticias de Emma, quizás se había enfadado… sí, aquello era lo más probable. Se lamentó por haber estado tan ocupada, deseaba con todo su ser poder volver a casa pero las responsabilidades la apremiaban. Miró de reojo el papeleo de su mesa, por suerte nada más le quedaban unos pocos folios, respiró aliviada ante aquello y se dispuso a agarrar el primero cuando aquella vibración la distrajo. Cogió el móvil en un arrebato de rapidez y se apresuro a leer el mensaje.

_Emma _

_Hoy 22:57:_

_Voy a enviarte algo, me gustaría que lo vieras aunque estés ocupada. Es __**muy**__ importante._

Parpadeó un par de veces tras leer aquel enigmático mensaje. ¿Qué era aquello tan importante que Emma quería que viese a toda costa? Desde luego la rubia sabía cómo llamar su atención.

Esperó durante minutos a que su móvil volviera a sonar y se angustiaba debido a la espera. Finalmente, el teléfono respondió.

_Emma _

_Hoy 23:11:_

_[Vídeo]_

¿Un vídeo? ¿Le había enviado un vídeo? Hizo una mueca de confusión ante aquello y revisó la pantalla de su teléfono varias veces para asegurarse que estaba en lo cierto. En la pequeña miniatura del vídeo podía ver la cara de Emma, quizás era algún tipo de broma o chiste de esos que tanto suelen enviar pero le resultó extraño que fuera precisamente su novia quien apareciera en él. Cediendo a su curiosidad, se decidió a apretar el _play_.

_- Querida alcaldesa Mills – _la voz de Emma se dirigía con amabilidad a ella, mientras en el video se podía ver cómo la rubia caminaba hacia algún lado – _debido a su incapacidad para atender mis solicitudes de verla en persona, me veo en la obligación de enviarle este comunicado. Te preguntarás qué es esto y por qué estoy "obligándote" …dios, espero que lo estés viendo… a verlo. Tendrás que esperar hasta el final para saberlo._

"¿Hasta el final, eh? Interesante" se dijo mientras sonreía al ver a su novia en la pantalla de su Smartphone, al parecer caminaba por las calles de Storybrooke pero Regina aun no podía adivinar exactamente dónde.

_- Hace mucho tiempo que nos conocemos y desde el primer día supe que algo especial me unía a ti, no sabía exactamente qué era hasta hace un año y medio. Ha pasado ya un año y medio… ¿Puedes creértelo? Bueno… como decía, no sabía lo que era pero descubrir entonces que estaba enamorada de ti fue algo que me cambió la vida… _- en aquel instante el vídeo tornó la pantalla en negro y a los pocos segundos una imagen volvió a apoderarse de él, esta vez aparecía la sheriff agarrando un enorme ramo de flores - _…me cambió la vida porque pasé de ser una persona solitaria que debía valerse por si misma a ser alguien que tiene a una mujer preciosa, inteligente, algo malvada e irremediablemente sexy a su lado y… no quiero dejar escapar a alguien así nunca._

La morena notó cómo sus mejillas enrojecían, no entendía del todo lo que pretendía Emma pero siguió mirando el vídeo. Los pasos de la sheriff parecían llevarla a… "¿Mi oficina?"

_- Te quiero, Regina Mills… a ti y solo a ti _– la sheriff abría como podía la puerta del ayuntamiento y tras cerrarla subía las escaleras – _quiero poder estar a tu lado para siempre, tal y como te dije en el Jolly Roger… y esto no es más que un primer paso para cumplir con mi promesa… _

Regina se llevó la mano a la boca, intentando ocultar su sorpresa a medida que veía cómo la sheriff del video se acercaba a la puerta de su oficina.

_- Así que… ¿Por qué no abres la puerta para que pueda decírtelo en persona? _– Emma sonrió y aquella fue la última imagen del video, las opciones de "reproducir de nuevo" brillaron en la pantalla pero para entonces la morena ya se había encaminado a la puerta, nerviosa y expectante.

Agarró con decisión el pomo y cerró los ojos, suspirando levemente e intentando acallar los nervios. Abrió los párpados y tiró de la puerta hacía ella, abriéndola con rapidez y contemplando el rostro de Emma tras de ella.

La rubia estaba apoyada sobre una de sus rodillas, mirándola con los ojos brillantes y el cabello perfectamente rizado. En una mano sostenía aquel ramo de flores que había visto en el video y en la otra… en la otra… "Dios mío" Regina dio un pequeño paso hacia atrás dominada por los nervios y una sonrisa acudió al encuentro de sus labios "no puede ser".

- ¿Tú, Regina Mills, quieres hacerme el inmenso honor de casarte conmigo? – Las palabras de Emma eran serenas, fuertes y decididas. Lo que sostenía en una temblorosa mano era una pequeña cajita de madera, abierta, en la cual podía verse un espléndido anillo. La joya lucía pequeños diamantes blancos y el borde era de una sencillez y finura de lo más preciosa, por el tipo de color del metal que lo cubría supuso que sería oro blanco.

La alcaldesa se quedó muda, contemplando aquella escena sin saber exactamente qué decir, quería gritar "sí" pero en nudo que tenía en la garganta no le dejaba hacerlo. Poco a poco las lágrimas bañaron sus mejillas, lloraba de la emoción pero por el rostro confuso de Emma se percató que aquello quizás la estaba asustando.

- S…sí – balbuceó haciendo hincapié de todas sus fuerzas – Sí quiero.

El gesto de la rubia pareció aliviarse tras oír aquello y se puso en pie, quedándose a su altura y dibujando una sonrisa nerviosa mientras aguantaba el ramo entre sus piernas y colocaba el anillo con delicadeza en el dedo corazón de la alcaldesa.

- Creí que dirías que no… siento si no te ha gustado, mi plan era una cena íntima en casa pero como tenías trabajo… bueno, tuve que despertar a la florista para el ramo y… - la sheriff no pudo terminar su explicación pues los labios de la morena se apresuraron a fundirse con los suyos. Ambas se besaron apasionadamente, sin intentar ocultar las sonrisas que se dibujaban en sus rostros.

- Es perfecto – sentenció Regina apartándose unos centímetros del cuerpo de Emma.

- Aun así… tendremos que hacer algo con la cena… - la rubia volvió a sujetar el ramo con las manos e hizo una mueca de preocupación.

- La cena puede esperar, señorita Swan-Mills – le susurró provocativamente mientras subía los dedos por su camiseta y tiraba de ella, obligándola a entrar dentro de la oficina – Ahora hay algo que celebrar, ¿no le parece?

Tras aquello, Regina cerró las puertas de su despacho, lanzando una pícara sonrisa y mordiéndose con deseo el labio inferior.

**FIN**


End file.
